L'étoile d'araignée
by Leptitloir
Summary: [Défi Avril 2018] "Ça a commencé comme ça, un jour où le soleil réchauffait nos peaux. Et tu sais ça fait un an maintenant, et parfois je regrette un peu. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision."
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà ma participation au défi d'Avril lancé par Lae sur le forum de Kh !

Bon, déjà je précise que j'ai genre absolument fini dans les temps, parce que j'ai deux chapitres décris et que c'est genre même pas un quart de l'histoire. J'avais d'autres trucs à écrire à côté, des gens à la maison pour une semaine, des devoir à rendre et donc voilà. (En vrai je suis juste pas capable de respecter un planning et une limite de mots. J'ai honte.)

Le thème principal était **Héros et Mécréants** , mais je commence à le traiter plus tard dans l'histoire donc vous n'en entendrez pas parler pour l'instant (mais promis il est à peu près respecté). Il y a aussi d'autres contraintes que vous pourrez retrouver sur le post du défi en question. Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Bonne lecture, et promis je me bouge pour la suite !

* * *

 _Ça a commencé comme ça, un jour où le soleil réchauffait nos peaux. Il aurait pu pleuvoir, neiger, grêler. J'aurais pu te rencontrer la nuit, dans les rues, le bus, la foule. En sortant d'une librairie ou en entrant dans un musée. J'aurais pu, mais on s'est rencontré de jour, le soleil brûlait et on attendait dans un parc. Et puis c'est pas important au final, parce que l'histoire reste la même. S'aurait était les mêmes rires, oui, les mêmes sourires et les mêmes pleures sur notre chemin, les mêmes mots, les mêmes roses, les mêmes épines._

 _Mais quand je t'ai rencontrée le soleil réchauffait nos peaux, et pour moi ça compte._

 _Et tu sais ça fait un an maintenant, et parfois je regrette un peu. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision._

xoxoxox

« - Elle arrive bientôt ta cousine ?

\- Elle est dans le métro, y en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Mouais. »

14h 57 indiquait le téléphone de Xion. A une époque elle aurait vérifié sa montre, mais elle n'en utilisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Avec son portable, plus besoin d'encombrer son poignet.

Axel s'étira comme un chat ensommeillé, ses membres interminables craquant consécutivement – d'abord les épaules, puis les poignets, enfin les index qu'il rabattait – pour le plus grand malheur de la noiraude. Elle grimaça, profondément rebutée par le son sinistre, et il lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse. Face à eux, Roxas envoyait nombre de messages à la cousine précédemment mentionnée.

« - Nami est sortie du métro, elle arrive ! » Le blondinet s'exclama enfin, tout sourire.

« - C'est pas une rapide. » Son opposé rouquin soupira.

« - On avait dit 15h heure. Elle est dans les temps. »

En retrait face au deux mal peignés, Xion savourait le contacte simple de l'herbe humide sous ses doigts. Ses petites mains s'enfonçaient sous la verdure pour y chercher la terre, ses pieds déchaussés suivaient le mouvement. L'ombre du tilleul ne suffisait pas à calmer la chaleur de l'été, alors elle venait chercher la fraicheur au plus bas.

A dire vrai, le jeune trio n'attendait pas depuis si longtemps – une demi-heure tout au plus – mais la grande tige déplorait leur place en plein soleil. Pour peu, il aurait retiré le débarreur qui lui couvrait le torse s'il n'avait pas craint les foudres des parents qui promenaient leurs gosses tout près. Axel n'aimait pas la chaleur étouffante de cette saison. En compensation, il pouvait supporter l'hiver dans une tenue tout aussi simple sans jamais se plaindre du froid mordant sur sa peau. Roxas en profitait pour se blottir contre lui, lui ayant attribué la fonction officielle de bouillote.

« - Elle est dans le parc. » Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de se décider à appeler sa cousine. « Nami ? T'es entrée par où ?

\- Si elle a pris l'entrée la plus proche du métro, elle doit être près du parc pour les gosses.

\- Y a des attractions autour de toi ? Non, des trucs plus simple, genre une balançoire et une toile d'araignée géante. Si, le truc en corde là ! Oui ! » Il se tourna vers la brunette, éloignant le combiné. « Par où elle doit passer pour arriver ici ?

\- Le chemin qui contourne la toile. Elle tardera pas à nous voir. » Elle désigna Axel avant d'ajouter. « Elle peut pas nous rater.

\- Pardon ? »

Roxas éclata de rire sous le regard faussement offusqué du géant enflammé, puis transmis brièvement les indications à leur invitée. Il raccrocha ensuite avant de fourrer le téléphone dans sa poche.

Quelques minutes plus tard Naminé se tenait devant eux, enveloppée dans une robe blanche et légère en accord avec la saison. Le souffle salvateur d'un vent frai balayait son visage à coup de cheveux blond platines, et elle pesta avant de les caler plus ou moins efficacement derrière son oreille. Roxas se leva immédiatement pour la saluer.

« - T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Ça va. Je me repère à peu près avec ça. » Elle agita son téléphone.

« - Ok. Alors t'as fini de t'installer ?

\- Il me reste des cartons à vider, mais rien dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat.»

Axel et Xion échangèrent un regard convenu, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers la petite nouvelle. A vrai dire, les deux ne connaissaient rien de plus que le nom de la jeune fille – et son lien de parenté avec le gamin blond des blés – puis qu'elle vivait jusqu'alors à plus de 500 kilomètres d'ici. Quand il avait appris qu'elle emménageait dans le coin pour sa première année d'étude, Roxas avait immédiatement insisté pour la présenter à ses amis, histoire de lui donner quelque points de repères au milieu de cette vaste ville inconnue. Bien sûr, les deux autres membres du trio avaient approuvé l'idée. Aucune raison de refuser.

« - Rox ! » L'allumette s'exclama au bout de quelques minutes, les deux cousins bavardant joyeusement sans se soucier de leurs camarades. « T'avais pas prévu de nous la présenter, à la base ? »

Roxas s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, perdu, puis se repris immédiatement.

« - Désolé ! » Il se tourna, désigna tour à tour les personnes qui l'entouraient, les désignant tour à tour. « Naminé, Axel, Xion.

\- Enchanté. » La noiraude répondu simplement, tentant un sourire avenant.

« - C'est de famille la petite taille ?

\- Ax ! »

L'outré croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant, mais sa semblable s'amusa de la remarque.

« - Et toi, tu nous voir encore depuis là-haut ? »

Axel sourit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour décider qu'il aimait bien la gamine, et il tapota le sol près de lui pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir sur l'herbe près d'eux. Sans se faire prier, elle vint se caler au milieu de la joyeuse troupe, relevant sa robe pour ne pas la coincer sous ses jambes. Xion nota combien ses gestes étaient calmes, à la fois simples et minutieux, parfois lents et calculés. Elle semblait réfléchir chaque mouvement, les exécutait avec ce même soin qu'elle insufflait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait. Des mots propres clairement énoncés, sans aucune précipitation.

xoxoxox

« - Et donc, voici la fameuse étoile d'araignée.

\- Ta gueule, Axel.

\- Xy, ton vocabulaire ! » La taquina gentiment le rouquin.

Plantée devant l'immense jeu entremêlé de cordages, Xion baissa précipitamment les yeux au sol, embarrassée. Passé presque une heure à échanger des questions plates et banales, juste de quoi nouer un début de relation correcte, le petit groupe s'était ensuite dirigé vers le parc pour enfant en quête de boissons fraiches. Bien sûr, l'autre asperge n'avait pas pu retenir cette saleté de remarque qu'il lâchait chaque fois que le trio se baladait dans le coin.

« - L'étoile d'araignée ? » Naminé se tourna vers la benjamine du groupe, intriguée.

« - C'est rien.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle appelait les toiles d'araignée, quand elle était petite. » L'épouvantail reprit.

« - Vraiment ? »

Dans les faits, Axel ne connaissait pas Xion du temps où elle employait – à tort – cette expression. Il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Roxas, qui connaissait la jeune fille depuis les classes de primaire. Il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Intimidée, la concernée jouait nerveusement avec ses bracelets en simili cuir.

« - Ça date. »

Devinant son malaise, Naminé n'insista pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Roxas était de retour, les bras chargés. Il cala dans chacune des paires de main une canette encore glacée tout juste sortie du frigo des commerçants. Coca pour Axel et lui, Ice-tea pour Xion, Fanta pour la nouvelle. Le plus grand attaqua sa boisson d'une main, l'autre enroulée autour de la taille du blondin. Son pouce redessinait inlassablement les plis de son tee-shirt. Les deux oiseaux concentrés l'un sur l'autre, la plus timide saisit l'occasion qui se présentait et relança à son tour la conversation.

« - T'es en MANAA, du coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Et t'en a pour longtemps ?

\- Un an, c'est juste une prépa pour accéder aux écoles. »

Elle apprit par la même occasion que la princesse blanche avait tenté des stages dans les établissements de sa ville d'origine, mais qu'aucun ne l'avait vraiment satisfaite. D'où sa présence ici, à des kilomètres de chez elle. Le déplacement lui coutait, ce nouvel environnement l'effrayait un peu, mais elle ne s'était pas rétractée pour autant. Elle aurait dû partir pour intégrer les écoles d'art, de toute façon. Alors, à un an près …

« - Et toi tu es encore au lycée, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Ouais, comme Roxas.

\- Tu sais déjà où tu iras l'an prochain ?

\- Pas vraiment. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être en Lettres Modernes. J'aime bien le français et la littérature en général. »

Les études supérieures, Xy préférait ne pas y penser. En dix-sept ans d'existence, elle n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée de parcourt, encore moins de métier. Pas de projet autre que celui de flemmarder dans son lit à dévorer des livres, des mangas et des séries animées. Ses parents trouvaient qu'elle manquait d'ambition, mais c'était plutôt l'avenir qui manquait de repères. C'était flou, le futur. Incertain. Alors la noiraude préférait le mettre de côté.

« - Roxas m'a dit qu'il comptait partir en prépa, s'il le pouvait.

\- Il y pense. » Xion confirma, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Mais il ira surtout là où il pourra voir Axel régulièrement. »

Elle sourit. Devant eux, le couple se bousculait joyeusement. Axel se penchait parfois pour embrasser furtivement Roxas et récupérer les restes de sa boisson au coin de ses lèvres. Les « C'est sucré » et « T'as déjà ta propre canette et en plus c'est moi qu'ai payé » leur parvenaient clairement. Faute de trouver de quoi converser, les deux spectatrices observaient leurs camarades en échangeant des sourires entendues, amusées. Xy ne s'était jamais révélée vraiment douée pour taper la discute, de toute façon. Mais ces mimiques brièvement partagées, c'était déjà une forme de communication accessible. Elle devinait dans le regard de Naminé une bienveillance qui la mettait à l'aise.

xoxoxox

Toujours rien. Roxas soupira, puis tourna la tête vers Xion. Elle ne semblait pas plus avancée que lui. Lassé, le duo s'accorda mentalement sur une pause et ils quittèrent le rayon disque du magasin, puis le magasin lui-même. Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, rattrapant la semaine de canicule qu'ils venaient d'affronter. S'ils avaient su, les deux amis auraient piqué parmi les sweets à capuche d'Axel avant de quitter son appart plutôt que de miser sur un « Mais non tu verras, ça va passer, la météo a dit 35° pour cet aprem ».

« - On va jamais trouver ! » Se lamenta pitoyablement le blond.

« - C'est bon, t'as encore trois jours pour lui faire une surprise.

\- On reprend demain.

\- On aura qu'à sortir après, les magasins ferment pas avant 19h. »

La jeune fille se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre à l'avance. C'était bien beau – et tout naturel – de vouloir fêter ses deux ans avec la grande tige, mais ça n'était à trois jours de la date fatidique qu'il fallait commencer à chercher son cadeau.

« - Et en dehors de la musique, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire ?

\- Je sais pas, il en parle jamais.

\- Tu connais pas ses gouts ?

\- Je suis pas paumé à ce point. » Le garçon blond secoua la tête. « Mais je sais pas ce qu'il aimerait recevoir.

\- Et tu peux pas, genre … Lui trouver un tee-shirt de sa série préférée ?

Roxas hésita quelques secondes puis secoua négativement la tête.

« - Bof. Ça fait pas couple.

\- Ça veut dire quoi au juste, faire couple ?

\- T'offrirais un tee-shirt Gravity Falls à quelqu'un pour lui dire Je t'aime ?

\- Au moins, ça montre que tu le connais. »

Le déluge s'apaisant enfin, les oisillons quittèrent le métro qui leur servait jusqu'alors d'abri. L'air chargé en moiteur n'avait rien d'agréable, mais c'était toujours mieux que de finir trempés, même si les épis du blond se régalaient de l'humidité. Il avait une sale gueule, avec sa tignasse épaissie et hérissée droit vers le ciel.

« - On continue ?

\- Laisse, ça va bientôt fermer. On aura qu'à y retourner demain. » L'ange des blés se tourna vers sa camarade. « Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils pouvaient bien gâcher leur soirée à trainer dans des magasins paumés entre deux rues mal famées, elle le suivrait. Xion passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Roxas- et inversement – depuis tellement longtemps, c'était devenu naturel de faire les choses ensemble, peu importait lesquelles. Peu comptait l'activité, c'était souvent la présence de l'autre qui les motivait à trainer leur carcasse hors des murs de leur maison. Trainer à deux, parler à deux, geindre à deux, s'énerver à deux, pourrir Axel à deux. C'était toujours plus marrant, à deux.

Alors qu'ils contournaient les rues commerçantes pour rejoindre le tram, Roxas redressa soudain la tête, piqué d'une idée qui lui revenait subitement.

« - Au fait ! Donne ton tel !

\- Hein ? » La noiraude lui fila le combiné sans attendre la réponse.

\- Nami voulait ton numéro pour te demander un truc dont vous aviez parlé, la dernière fois.

\- T'aurais pu le lui donner direct.

\- J'avais pas ton accord. »

Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas en train de le lui demander, en attrapant son portable pour y enregistrer le numéro de l'étudiante. Mais ils en avaient convenu entre eux des années auparavant, le blond ne devait jamais filer les coordonnées de la brunette sans son autorisation. Ça datait du collège, en quatrième, quand il avait fait passer ledit numéro à Hayner, un de leurs camarades de classe. Une histoire de drague maladroite qui s'était soldée par un rude râteau. Il était gentil, le gamin, mais Xion l'avait trouvé affreusement envahissant.

« -Et elle voulait quoi exactement ?

\- Elle me parlait de manga et de piaf, j'ai pas tous compris. Mais tu devais lui prêter quelque chose.

\- Ah, Punpun ! »

Punpun, soit le personnage principal d'un de ses mangas favoris. Elles en avaient brièvement discuté, encore deux rires discrets à l'intention du couple d'ébouriffés. Xion sourit. Elle n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les gens, se satisfaisait parfaitement des après-midi, des soirées et des nuits qu'elle passait avec Axel et Roxas. Mais l'attention que Naminé lui portait la touchait, et elle voulait au moins essayer de la lui rendre.

Et puis, ça lui ferait toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuter d'Asano.

« - Putain, ça recommence ! »

Alors que le déluge les aspergeait à nouveau, les deux lycéens se promirent mentalement de ne plus jamais quitter l'appartement sans un parapluie. Au moins un sweet autour de la taille. N'importe quoi pour leur couvrir la tête.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Je second est déjà entièrement rédigé, donc j'essaye de le relire et de travailler ce que je peux retravailler dans la journée, demain au plus tard. Et j'essaye de finir le troisième au plus vite parce que c'est dans celui-là que le thème donné dans le défi commence vraiment à être traité.

Sinon, hormis le défi de la St Valentin, ça fait un bail que j'avais pas écrit avec des perso féminins ! Ça fait du bien, parce que ça me change de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'espère que ce sera à peu près crédible et potable. (Et j'espère aussi très fort que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes et que le texte est pas trop plat, parce que là j'ai fait le minimum du minimum en terme de relecture. En vrai j'ai l'impression que ça va, mais je suis pas hyper satisfait non plus. Puis le début raconte pas grand-chose, faudrait pas que ça devienne chiant à lire. Bon je vais arrêter de réfléchir là, sinon je vais trouver mille raisons pour pas poster.)

Ah, et je précise en passant, l'oeuvre dont Xy parle avec Roxas c'est _Bonne nuit Punpun_ , d'Inio Asano. Et c'est très bien. Très très bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster que prévu, mais on va dire que comme j'ai pas encore dormi on est pas encore demain donc je suis dans les temps. M'en fous de l'heure. (Et comme j'ai corrigé tard il doit encore rester des fautes donc voilà)

Merci à Lae et Milou pour les reviews, elle m'ont fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que les chapitres à venir vous plairont.

* * *

 _C'était facile de te parler. Ça m'intimidait au début, tu sais, parce que tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux bleus plein d'attention et je me sentais minuscule. J'avais l'impression de dire n'importe quoi. Mais j'y arrivais, et tu souriais à chaque mot. Tu m'écoutais en silence et tu parlais à ton tour, tu t'exprimais avec cette noblesse lente et articulée. On s'est vues une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et j'étais tellement bien avec toi, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes, tu comprends ?_

 _Quand je te revoie enrouler tes doigts autour de mes poignets, j'ai envie de partir te retrouver. De faire comme si tout le reste n'avait jamais eu lieu._

xoxoxox

Le café était presque vide, à cette heure. Non pas qu'il était tard, au contraire, le soleil lové derrière les nuages planait haut dans le ciel, mais la plupart des gens travaillaient. Calées dans un coin de la salle, occupant tout l'espace d'une table pour quatre personnes avec leurs sacs, les deux jeunes filles discutaient distraitement. Xion tournait son bâtonnet dans son verre de lait fraise pour y dessiner des tourbillons, Naminé sirotait minutieusement son soda. Parfois, elles se regardaient, et la noiraude ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était plus simple de s'exprimer sans sentir le poids de l'attention, attention qui paradoxalement la flattait.

« - Et ça, tu aimes bien ? »

Tout en parlant, l'étudiante en art lui tendit un de ses écouteurs. La plus jeune s'en saisit, hésitante. Elle dégagea les mèches sagement rangées autour de son visage pour porter l'objet à son oreille, laissant la musique et les mots l'envahir doucement. C'était calme. Agréable. Une voix féminine languissante qui s'étirait le long des notes. L'auditrice hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle appréciait.

« - Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est … »

Xion hésita. Elle aurait bien répondu « joli », mais son manque cruel d'argumentation et de vocabulaire faisait bien pâle figure face aux propos soignés de la princesse blanche. Elle se serait sentie idiote, avec ce simple mot. Seulement, il ne lui en venait pas d'autre.

« - C'est doux. » S'essaya-t-elle à exprimer. « Et lent. »

« Caressant », le mot qui lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Elle le garda pour elle. En face, la blonde hocha la tête avant de couper la musique.

« - J'écoutais ça hier en terminant le projet que je dois rendre pour Mardi. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

\- Ah ? »

Naminé avait pensé à elle. Cette idée l'étonnait autant qu'elle la touchait. Xion ne se figurait pas qu'on puisse songer à sa bouille en dehors de sa présence, même si elle pensait souvent aux autres. C'était bizarre, de savoir qu'on existait dans l'esprit des gens sans être près d'eux. Il y avait, quelque part dans la tête de l'artiste, une image d'elle personnelle et singulière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une photo certainement déformée, miroir tordu de la vérité, miroir quand même. Comment Nami l'imaginait-elle ?

« - Oui. » Toujours ce sourire fin et discret qui allumait ses lèvres et ses yeux. « C'est simple, calme, mais plein d'émotion. Comme toi. »

Simple, calme et pleine d'émotion … La noiraude ne savait pas vraiment si c'était positif, si ça lui correspondait. Roxas aurait su lui dire, lui. Il la connaissait bien. Plutôt que d'y penser, elle avala quelques gorgées de lait fraise, amorça ensuite un mouvement pour s'essuyer, mais figea sa main à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle avait des manières grossières et s'en moquait d'habitude, mais le regard de Naminé sur elle l'encouragea plus tôt à effacer le surplus de boisson avec la serviette en papier qui trainait sur la table.

« - Et tu écoutes quoi d'autre ? » Elle demanda ensuite, ses doigts noués autour du long verre.

\- Ça dépend des périodes.

\- Et en ce moment ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, l'interrogée posa son téléphone à plat sur la table. Elle tapota à la va-vite pour le débloquer, ouvrit une application et le tendit vers son opposée, laissant défiler le nom des dernières musiques écoutées. Xion reconnaissait certains noms – Sleeping at night, Mylène Farmer – d'autres, comme Poets of the falls, lui étaient inconnus.

« - Et toi, hormis Indochine ? »

La cadette rougit un peu. Chaque fois que Nami la surprenait à écouter quelque chose, c'était toujours le même groupe. Pas sa faute, leur dernier album venait de sortir et elle se plaisait à passer en boucles les mêmes musiques pour en graver la moindre parole dans son esprit. Après, elle pouvait les réécouter sans les entendre.

« - Pleins de truc. » Elle marmonna en posant ses lèvres sur le rebord de son verre.

« - Comme quoi ? »

Pas facile, comme question. Les goûts de Xion couvraient nombre de genres, de groupes, de chansons, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant une culture particulièrement développée dans ce domaine. Alors ça la gênait un peu d'en parler, elle ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Plutôt que de répondre, elle emprunta les écouteurs de la blonde pour les brancher sur son propre téléphone, et farfouilla dans son répertoire jusqu'à trouver la chanson qui l'intéressait. Une mélodie qu'elle fredonnait souvent, mais dont elle pouvait être à peu près sûre que l'autre ne la connaissait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Saez chantait _Roméo et Juliette_ au creux leurs oreilles.

xoxoxox

Xion grimpa les marches de l'escalier par deux, pour finir épuisée au troisième étage. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle chercha le numéro 6, s'approcha de la porte qui le portait fièrement. Une poignée un peu rouillée, un paillasson qui devait trainer là bien avant que Naminé n'emménage. La noiraude commençait à connaitre les lieux, à force. Elle venait parfois après les cours – souvent le mardi parce qu'elle terminait deux heures plus tôt au contraire de Roxas – c'était l'occasion de passer le temps qu'elle ne réservait pas au blond avec sa cousine. Chaque fois, elle lui apportait les tomes de Bonne nuit Punpun par deux, et son hôte lui rendait les deux précédemment prêtés. Elles en parlaient un peu, puis elles changeaient de sujet.

Deux tocs consécutifs contre la porte.

« - J'arrive ! » l'habitante cria depuis le salon.

Un bruit de clef qu'on tournait dans la serrure.

Peu à peu, la conversation se décoinçait doucement entre elles. Les mots venaient plus facilement, leurs échanges s'animaient. Elles riaient beaucoup. Encore, elles parlaient de leur goût. Pour la taquiner, Axel lui disait que c'était toujours comme ça que les couples se formaient, en se cherchant des points communs à aimer à deux. Au début, elle le bousculait pour le faire taire, mais les rires de ses grands yeux vers laissaient la place aux invitations silencieuses. Comme s'il attendait, d'une certainement manière, qu'elle lui annonce quelque chose de délicat. Il était vif d'esprit, le rouquin, bien plus que le reste du groupe. Il comprenait tout avant tout le monde. Mais elle préférait garder ses doutes, pour l'instant.

« - Bonjour. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour offrir un visage familier aux traits soignés comme ceux d'un portrait.

« - Salut ! » L'invitée sourit d'abord, puis se ravisa. « Je te dérange pas, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'attendais. »

Elle l'attendait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendait, puisqu'elles se retrouvaient toujours le mardi. Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendait, puisque Xion lui avait envoyé un énième message pour la prévenir de son passage. Pour être certaine de ne pas déranger, surtout. Mais elle l'attendait, et ce simple constat lui procurait une inexplicable joie.

xoxoxox

« - Tu te rattraperas avec l'anglais.

\- J'ai pas fini dans les temps.

\- Et l'épreuve d'Histoire géo ?

\- J'avais pas appris les croquis. »

Xion soupira longuement, dépitée. Trois épreuves blanches depuis le début de la semaine, trois gros ratés. Novembre se terminait sur une note déprimante.

Assis au milieu d'un rond-point fleuri, Axel et la noiraude conversaient pour faire passer le temps - le temps que Roxas passait enfermé dans une salle minuscule face à son professeur de latin, regrettant déjà son option. Le rouquin séchait son cours d'informatique, Xion en avait fini avec les épreuves blanches pour la journée. Elle aurait dû réviser ses chapitres de philo, sûrement, mais l'envie de flemmarder sur le grand rond d'herbe l'emportait sur sa conscience. Tant pis, elle improviserait une fois face au sujet.

Elle avait la tête un peu trop ailleurs, ces derniers jours.

« - Ax ?

\- Mm ?

\- Comment t'as su que Roxas te plaisait ? »

Elle roula pour s'allonger à plat ventre, le menton planté dans la masse verte. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur humide de la terre distraire son esprit anxieux. Les mains près du visage, elle enroula les brins d'herbes autour de ses doigts, observant de si près les milliers de détails figées sur ces fines feuilles émeraude.

« - Pas compliqué, j'aimais passer du temps avec lui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Ça laisse pas vraiment la place au doute. »

Xion hocha – comme elle le pouvait – la tête. Elle arracha les brins les tressa entre eux, les jeta au loin. S'occuper les mains pour mieux s'occuper la tête, comme quand elle jouait avec son stylo pour ne pas écouter les cours soporifiques que leur prof de sciences dispensait l'an dernier.

« - Mais je suppose que la vrai question, c'est Comment t'as su que Roxas te plaisait alors que c'était un garçon ? »

Sans le voir, la noiraude pouvait deviner le large sourire taquin qui venait fendre son trop long visage. Sans constater que son minois de poupée rougissait brièvement, Axel savait qu'il avait vu juste. D'où le sourire. A vrai dire, la question, et la réponse, se révélaient plus compliquées. Roxas était le premier copain du rouquin, mais il doutait déjà bien avant de rencontrer le gamin. Avec les autres, les camarades aux lycées, les rencontres éphémères à la fac, il trouvait un désir flou à mi-chemin entre l'amitié, l'attraction et « autre chose ». Une brume d'attirance qu'aucun mot ne venait éclairer. Et puis Roxas, et plus de brume. Juste la certitude qu'il aimait être avec lui, qu'il aimait son sourire hésitant, qu'il aimait effleurer sa main quand le garçon lui tendait quelque chose. Qu'il aimait tout court, passées les premières semaines de la relation.

« - Alors ? » La noiraude demanda pour le relancer.

« - Idem. J'aimais être avec lui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Y avait pas trente-six possibilités.

\- Mais comment tu pouvais en être sûr ?

\- Je pouvais, pas, j'étais pas sûr, Xy. » Et cette fois, il se redressa pour vraiment la regarder. « Et c'est pas grave. J'en suis pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Elle pouffa légèrement sur ses derniers mots notant la manière théâtrale donc il se désignait lui-même en écartant les bras. « Encore heureux » pensa-t-elle très fort, assez pour qu'il l'entende sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire.

« - Tu m'aides pas.

\- J'ai pas ta réponse. A priori, Naminé te sera plus utile là-dessus. »

Xion rougit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il savait, mais c'était toujours beaucoup plus gênant de l'entendre le dire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour chercher une repose adéquate, une réplique assez subtile pour le piquer sans le blesser, mais la lycéenne n'avait jamais vraiment brillé de par sa répartie. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage que le rouquin se redressa soudain.

« - Merde. » Il tapota à la vas-vite sur son téléphone.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je vais pas pouvoir attendre Rox'. Faut que j'y aille.

\- Un problème avec ton cours ?

\- Je dois rejoindre un pote pour un travail de groupe. J'avais zappé.

Xion haussa un sourcil, les épaules, puis se rallongea sur la colline en soupirant. Axel l'étonnerait toujours, à pouvoir oublier si facilement l'essentiel malgré son naturel méthodique. Sa trop grande insouciante lui jouait inévitablement quelques mauvais tours – le blondin lui reprochait beaucoup ce manque de sérieux, d'ailleurs.

« - Sérieusement …

\- Dem va me tuer, faut que je parte maintenant » Il se releva, épousseta son jean et enjamba la haie qui épousait la forme du rond-point. « J'enverrai un message à Roxas, désolé !

\- Une préférence pour la tombe ? »

L'allumette sourit malgré lui, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la route.

« - Incinération, sinon je reviens vous hanter tous les deux. »

Xy rit et il fila sur ces derniers mots, la laissant seule avec son nuage d'interrogations.

xoxoxox

Ça n'était pas exactement le meilleur jour pour aller trainer dehors. Le coton gris dans le ciel laissait présager un énième déluge automnale, les rares personnes qui peuplaient les rues se baladaient leur parapluie bien en main – ou pressaient le pas, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas. L'air était humide et lourd, la ville enveloppée sous un voile de gris délavé, les quelques couleurs avalées par le mauvais temps.

Tant pis, Xion et Naminé s'étaient quand même décidées à sortir.

« - Tu veux finir la tablette ?

\- C'est bon, vas-y. »

Souriant, la noiraude se saisit de la dernière ligne chocolatée avant de croquer dedans. Il ne restait désormais plus rien des deux tablettes qu'elles avaient achetées en quittant l'appartement, mais la bouteille de Fanta était encore à moitié pleine. Elle s'en saisit également, délesta le récipient de quelques centilitres, puis le tendit à son amie.

« - T'en veux ? »

La blonde se tourna, hocha la tête puis posa son criterium.

« - Merci. »

Curieuse, la plus jeune se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le carnet qui occupait les genoux de Naminé. Elle avait d'abord cru que la gribouilleuse s'inspirait de la statue non loin d'elles, une de celles qui ornaient l'entrée du jardin, mais les traits sur le papier ne ressemblaient en rien au félin de pierre nonchalamment allongé sur la colonne. Elle y trouva un ensemble de cadres, lesquels semblaient représenter une sorte de bar presque familier. L'image lui rappelait quelque chose.

« - Tu dessines quoi ? » Elle demanda en effleurant le carnet.

« - Juste des croquis. Je fais des recherches pour un projet à rendre dans deux semaines.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ?

\- Reprendre une œuvre connue. Je pensais me baser sur Nighthawks, d'Edward Hopper. Ça te parle ?

\- Ça me dit quelque chose. »

Naminé lui offrit un sourire faible, fragment de tendresse, tout en posant sa main sur sa jambe.

« - Je te montrerai en rentrant. Tu dois sûrement connaitre, on l'étudie parfois au collège. »

Xion hocha la tête, le ventre plein d'étincelles. Les doigts de l'artiste dessinaient de petits huit sur son jean. Elle pouvait sentir ses ongles gratter contre le tissu, la pulpe appuyer plus fort là où les lignes se croisaient, tout près du genou. Et elle s'imagina quelques secondes ce que ce serait de sentir sa main remonter tout doucement le long de sa jambe, et combien ce pourrait être agréable si elle ne portait justement pas ce jean. Son basin s'enflamma tout autant que ses joues.

Elle pria intérieurement pour que Naminé ne soit pas secrètement télépathe, puis vint caler sa tête sur son épaule.

xoxoxox

 _« SA_TI_ _ AN_ _E_

 _»_

 **« F »**

 _« Non_

 _»_

 **« U »**

 _« Bien !_

 _SA_TI_ _ AN_UE_

 _»_

Xion fixa la feuille que Roxas lui rendit, concentrée. La structure du pendu était déjà en place, la tête et le corps d'un pauvre stick man innocent accrochés au bout de la corde. Il ne lui restait que trois membres à dessiner, soit deux erreurs acceptables. Le O lui semblait être une option intéressante, mais risquée. S'il n'était pas derrière le I, il ne serait nulle part ailleurs et elle perdrait un tour. Le Q aussi la tentait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres lettres possibles pour l'espace qui séparait le N et le U. Prudente, elle opta pour son second choix.

 **« Q »**

 _« Tu chauffes_

 _SA_TI_ _ ANQUE_

 _»_

 **« O »**

 _« Raté_

 _»_

Une jambe vint s'ajouter au corps pendu. Plus que deux erreurs. Xy jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le surveillant de la salle d'étude ; aujourd'hui, c'était Saix qui s'occupait de la marmaille. Un type dont l'âge indéfinissable se situait très certainement entre vingt et cinquante ans, et dont la balafre irrégulièrement tracée accentuait les traits déjà dur de son visage impitoyable. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué leur petit jeu. Elle baissa les yeux avant de croiser son regard.

Et eut une illumination.

« - SALTIBANQUE ? » Murmura-t-elle en cherchant les mirettes célestes du gamin blond, trop pressée pour prendre le temps de l'écrire.

Sans répondre, Roxas tendit son poing vers elle, pouce levé. C'était gagné ! Elle retourna la feuille un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages, puis elle commença à compter les lettres du mot qu'elle avait choisi. Aucune nouvelle de Naminé – rien d'étonnant, son emploi du temps était aussi chargé que le sac où elle fourrait son carton et son matériel à dessin. Elles n'arrêtaient jamais vraiment de discuter, et Xion attendait toujours avec une impatience mal dissimulée les réponses de l'artiste. Elles rythmaient ses journées.

 **« B_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ »**

Elle renvoya le papier à son meilleur ami, surveillant toujours leur surveillant du coin de l'œil.

 _« A »_

 **« Trouvé**

 **B_ A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **A »**

 _« E »_

 **« Non**

 **A E »**

 _« I »_

 **« Tu vas faire toutes les voyelles ?**

 **B_ A _ _ _ I _ _ _ _ »**

Le visage de Xion se fendit d'un sourire en voyant celui de son partenaire de jeu s'étirer aussi. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'air anxieux qu'il affichait le matin même.

xoxoxox

Elle avait des poignets fins, Naminé. Xion le remarquait chaque fois qu'elle jouait avec le petit bracelet d'argent qui l'entourait. Joli bijou, un ensemble de chainons qui se rejoignaient autour d'une médaille ornée d'un L fin, gravé dans la matière. La noiraude lui avait déjà demandé, un jour, d'où lui venait l'objet, et pourquoi cette lettre en particulier. Elle savait maintenant que c'était le L de Larxène, sa sœur ainée, et qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par ses parents lorsque la « vipère » s'en était allée étudier à l'étranger.

La vipère. Elle y mettait tant de tendresse quand elle prononçait ce surnom, le décalage amusait Xy.

« - Ça s'est fini comment vos présentations ?

\- Dans le sang et les larmes. » Nami répondit, un sourire énigmatique en coin.

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

\- Juste les larmes. »

La littéraire grimaça légèrement. D'après la blonde, leur prof n'y allait pas de main morte sur les critiques. C'était « pour les préparer au monde de l'art ». Un monde dont aucun ne s'imaginait qu'il était tendre, mais où beaucoup ignoraient jusqu'où la cruauté de certains publics pouvait aller. A entendre la dessinatrice lui raconter ses journées, si une part des enseignants les couvraient d'encouragements, l'autre ne lésinait pas sur les remarques acerbes.

« - A ce point ?

\- Olette a craqué au bout de trois minutes et Pence en a tenu cinq.

\- Aouch …

\- Et on s'est tous demandé si Vanitas n'allait pas quitter la salle en plein milieu de sa présentation. Marluxia était vraiment exécrable, aujourd'hui. »

Le bruit de la foudre. Allongée sur le lit, tout près de Naminé, la lycéenne remonta sa tête sur son épaule qu'elle jugeait plus confortable que son oreiller. Elles avaient prévu de sortir, aujourd'hui, mais le temps s'y était opposé. Lasses et amorphes, les deux adolescentes s'étaient réfugiées sur le lit où elles discutaient sans bouger. C'était bien, parfois, de discuter sans bouger. Pas d'énergie à dépenser. Juste la voix de l'autre, et sa chaleur tout près. Et les mains qui se perdaient un peu pour jouer avec les doigts, les cheveux, les bracelets.

« - Et toi, il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Des choses et d'autres. » Justement, la main de l'artiste passant dans la tignasse charbonneuse de sa camarade. « Grosso-modo, que ce n'était pas avec mes tableaux que j'entrerais en école d'art. Il l'a juste formulé un peu moins joliment.

\- C'est un gros con. »

Naminé sourit, sans répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les toiles qu'elle avait entreposées dans un coin de sa chambre, près de la structure en pleine construction et des carnets en équilibre sur le rebord de la table. Un doute dans ses yeux. Son sourire flanchait. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. Xion ne comprenait pas où la princesse blanche trouvait la force de ramasser toutes ces critiques crachées sur son travail pour les examiner une à une.

« - Peut-être. Mais des gros cons comme lui, on en croisera encore beaucoup. Autant s'y faire. »

La vulgarité sonnait atrocement faux dans sa bouche. Il en ressortait un dérangeant contraste avec son timbre clair et ses mots soigneusement prononcés.

« - Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Je crois que je t'avais encore jamais entendu dire un truc comme « gros con ».

\- J'évite. Tu jures assez pour deux. »

Elles rirent en même temps. Sans être d'une vulgarité particulièrement outrancière, Xy ne mâchait pas ses mots quand on l'agaçait. Axel s'amusait souvent de la voir lâcher des jurons en plissant les lèvres, la mine renfrognée. Apparemment, c'était comme de voir un enfant répéter les insultes de ses parents sans les comprendre.

« - On va rester là toute la journée ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, je suppose. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire dehors.

\- Pas envie de rentrer. » La noiraude geignît en s'étirant.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ?

\- Ça te dérange pas ? »

Naminé fit non de la tête.

« - Le lit est presque double, on a de la place pour deux. »

Xion hésita. Elle savait que les demandes de dernière minutes ne dérangeait en rien ses parents, mais elle n'avait ni pyjama, ni affaire de rechange pour le lendemain. Ah, et elle n'avait bien évidemment pas les affaires de cours adaptées. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait que deux heures de philo le mercredi – et deux de sports, mais elle les raterait volontiers. Elle pouvait bien sécher un peu.

« - Je pourrais t'emprunter un truc pour dormir ? J'ai rien.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle avait ce sourire tout doux sur la bouché Naminé, en lui répondant. Un sourire presque heureux, le genre qui lui faisait penser que peut-être, peut-être qu'elle était aussi contente de voir la voir rester dormir que Xy l'était de cette invitation. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de la garder près d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aimait, elle aussi, cette proximité entre leurs corps mi blottis mi mollement avachis. Peut-être que quand elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était pour satisfaire l'envie viscérale de toucher cet autre qui emplissait sa tête de questions.

Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, et que l'affection que Naminé lui portait se limitait aux frontières de l'amitié – pire, de la politesse. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas autant la toucher que Xion en avait envie. Peut-être qu'elle ne se posait pas de question.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Y a pas de raison, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es pensive.

\- J'étais _''perdue''_ dans ma tête. » Elle sourit « C'est comme ça que Roxas le formule.

\- Je peux t'aider à retrouver le chemin ? »

La noiraude pouffa. Mais les yeux bleus malicieux – ils étaient encore plus clairs que ceux du blondinet, tiens – la regardaient toujours. Il fallait une réponse. Et elle pensa, un peu idiotement, que Naminé était si près et qu'elle était si bien, qu'on ne pouvait pas être collé comme ça contre quelqu'un et se faire bouffer des yeux sans comprendre ce que l'autre pensait. Et elle avait son bras à moitié passé autour de sa taille, sa taille touche chaude à travers sa robe, et elle aurait pu caresser sa poitrine en remontant sa main, sa petite poitrine qui devait être si agréable à caresser, justement. Ou elle aurait pu la baisser, sa main, et caresser ses jambes. Plus que ses jambes.

Et mon dieu, à quoi pensait-elle ?

« - Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »

Et en lui sortant ça elle ne souriait plus du tout, parce qu'elle ce mordait la lèvre. Elle devait très certainement rougir, son cœur aurait le temps d'exploser trois fois en attendant une réponse et elle trouverait bien le moyen de s'étouffer avec sa salive en essayant de répondre. Ah, bon sang, elle se sentait virer écarlate comme le bout de la cigarette de Roxas, parce que bien sur Roxas c'était mis à fumer passé trois mois de relation avec Axel, parce que plus influençable que le blondin on ne trouvait pas sur terre et vraiment, celui-là, elle se demandait parfois s'il pouvait penser par lui-même et-

« - D'accord. »

D'accord. Elle avait dit d'accord. Et elle riait, sans moquerie, juste tendrement. Et elle passait sa main sur son visage pour retenir ses cheveux presque neige à l'arrière de sa tête. Et elle l'embrassait tout doucement, très légèrement, parce qu'elle devait sentir que Xion mourrait à l'intérieur. C'était maitrisé. Assuré. Ça ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, et milles an en même temps. Quand son amie – ou sa petite amie ? Comment devait-elle l'appeler, maintenant ? Etait-ce un vrai baiser, ou une simple taquinerie ? – se redressa, Xion l'imita immédiatement pour l'embrasser encore – et là, c'était un vrai baiser.

* * *

Rien que pour le deuxième chapitre je dépasse ma limite maximum ( 3000 mots) de plus de 1000 mots. Et j'ai pas mis tout ce que je voulais. (Bon, on va dire que comme j'ai plus de limite de temps, je peux bien rallonger un peu). Puis la « mise en couple officielle » devait pas se passer comme ça. J'avais deux versions en tête, et là c'est ni l'une ni l'autre. Nami et Xy font n'importe quoi.

Bon, deux chapitres de fais sur 8, 9 si je fais un épilogue. Je termine de me plaindre et j'y retourne. (En fait, j'ai pris une idée d'Os que j'avais, j'me suis dit « tranquille, t'as le mois, tu peux rallonger un peu en divisant en genre 3 parties. J'ai fait le détail des éléments que je voulais ajouter au fur et à mesure, j'en suis arrivé à 7 chapitres, j'ai pas compris. Ça fait que se rallonger. Allez, 8-9 chapitre maximum, ça devrait plus bouger maintenant.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 3 qui a un peu tardé, et je précise déjà que le prochain risque de mettre du temps puisque je me concentre surtout sur le défi de Mai (Pour les intéressés ça se passe sur « Geôlier de FR », allez y faire un tour !) et parce que je un incapable pour ce qui est de la régularité. Et parce que les chapitres sont toujours plus longs que ce que j'avais prévu.

Normalement le thème commence à être abordé ici mais c'est moins évident que ce que je pensais. Bon, on verra bien si c'est respecté une fois la fanfic bouclée.

Merci à Milou, Lae et Ima pour les commentaires, ça me motive vraiment et ça fait masse plaisir !

Et merci à Syln pour la correction, pour m'avoir laissé piquer sa réplique sur les écoles à brûler – vous comprendrez plus bas – et pour m'avoir appris qu'on disait « en deux temps trois mouvements », et pas « en deux en trois mouvements. (je vais pas m'en remettre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _C'était tellement beau au début, comme les fleurs du printemps qui ne savent pas encore qu'elles vont faner. Je me souviens de tout, les doutes, la gêne, ta main sur ma joue quand je n'osais pas te regarder. La musique qu'on partageait. Tes dessins. Tes bras autour de moi, qui me faisait sentir précieuse. Tes yeux qui riaient. Mais tes yeux tellement tristes, aussi. Tes yeux perdus dans le vague. Ton visage anxieux, et ta main qui s'arrêtait soudain sur la feuille. La tristesse logée là, quelque part, je la sentais. Et je voulais la faire partir, tu sais. Je voulais t'aider, de tout mon cœur. Te sauver des ombres qui dansaient tout autour._

 _Je comprends maintenant combien j'étais prétentieuse, de penser pouvoir affronter Tes ombres. Je croyais tout voir, mais j'étais juste aveugle._

 _Le blanc et le rouge, je n'arrive pas à oublier._

xoxoxox

« - Si tu bouges trop, je vais finir par couper dans le tas et il faudra tout raccourcir.

\- Désolé. »

Xion essayait sincèrement de se retenir droite, mais sa tête penchait inévitablement vers le livre logé entre ses mains. Les caractères étaient minuscules, il lui fallait forcer sur ses yeux pour les déchiffrer correctement. Alors inconsciemment, elle finissait toujours par bouger. Elle devrait peut-être écouter Roxas et prendre rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. Ça lui éviterait de compliquer le travail de Naminé – laquelle lui coupait minutieusement les cheveux, peigne et ciseaux en main. Elle s'était proposée de le faire alors que la noiraude contemplait les quelques centimètres pris ces derniers mois, son regard indécis face au miroir. Ça lui évitait un détour chez le coiffeur.

Les lames passant près de son oreille, elle pouvait entendre l'objet s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le bruit des cheveux coupés lui plaisait étrangement.

« - Ça te va, comme ça ? » La blanche demandant en reposant son outil, glissant ses doigts habiles sous le menton de sa noiraude pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

« - Nickel !

\- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sèchent. »

Satisfaite, Xy laissa sa petite amie retirer la serviette pleine de mèches mortes avant de se relever, coinçant un marque page dans son roman pour le reposer. Elle passa ses doigts dans la masse sombre qui lui tenait lieux de chevelure, souriant faiblement. C'était Naminé qui les lui avait coupés. Juste ce geste, ça lui plaisait. Elle gardait un peu de sa princesse blanche avec elle, comme ça. Roxas remarquerait-il ce léger changement ?

« - Je te paie comment ? » La lycéenne demanda en plaisantant.

« - J'y réfléchirai. »

Elle aimait ce sourire chafouin sur sa bouche, celui qu'elle avait quand elle plaisantait, ou qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. La coiffeuse improvisée s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, sa fine tête posée sur son épaule. Xy frissonna. Elle vint poser ses mains sur les siennes. Ses doigts étaient encore humides d'avoir trop trainé dans ses cheveux.

« - En baiser ? » Proposa la plus jeune.

« - C'est un peu facile comme solution, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle l'embrassa quand même.

« - Alors tu proposes quoi ?

\- Mmm … » La blonde fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Tu m'aiderais pour un devoir ?

\- J'ai un niveau Peppa Pig en dessin, tu sais ?

\- Qui te parle de dessiner ? »

Xion aussi un sourcil, intriguée. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nue dans le lit de Naminé, à lui servir de modèle pour le reste de l'après-midi.

xoxoxox

[Axel]

 **Vous commencez bien vos vacances Lundi avec rox ?**

Oui pourquoi ? »

 **Vous voulez toujours venir voir la fac ?  
** **J'ai cours de 8 à 12 le lundi et après plus rien.**

Je préviens Roxas mais normalement on fait rien.  
On peut venir comme ça ?

 **Ouai t'inquiète.  
** **Dem sera là en plus**

xoxoxox

Xion s'étira longuement, en profitant pour atteindre l'interrupteur qui réglait l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. Il ne restait pour éclairer la pièce qu'une multitude de lumières pâlottes émanant d'une vielle guirlande enfantine, laquelle lui servait de veilleuse pour bouquiner le soir et la nuit. Une suite de petits poissons colorés traversés par un câble blanc, très certainement offerte pour un anniversaire quelconque. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, un jour. La file maritime détonnait avec le reste de la décoration, les posters et les dessins offerts que la noiraude collait contre les portes du placard. Un reste d'enfance cloué au-dessus de son lit.

« - Tu dors comme ça ? »

Se retournant, Xy croisa les iris cristallins de Nami perdus sur son pyjama – un vieux tee-shirt trop large et un boxer, parce qu'elle trouvait ça plus confortable. La princesse blanche s'était cachée sous une chemise bleue cotonneuse, ses fines jambes avalées par un pantalon de la même teinte impeccablement repassé. En pressant son nez contre le tissu, la plus jeune pouvait sentir l'odeur propre de lessive qui s'en échappait.

« - Ça te dérange ? »

Xion n'y avait pas songé, mais peut-être Naminé était-elle plus pudique qu'elle.

« - Je peux enfiler un truc en bas, si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon. » La blonde lui sourit. « C'était juste une question. »

Rassurée, la lycéenne remonta partiellement les couvertures avant d'aller caler sa tête sur l'épaule fine de sa copine. Les mèches flavescentes qui lui retombaient sur le nez menaçaient de la faire éternuer, aussi les chassa-t-elle d'un geste de la main. L'autre rit, et déplaça elle-même la masse qui lui coulait jusque dans le dos. Au creux de son cou, les effluves de propre et de shampoing se mêlaient à l'odeur de Naminé, celle qui collait contre sa peau. Rien à voir avec les parfums vanillés dont elle imprégnait ses vêtements.

« - Tu n'as pas peur que ton père se pose des questions, s'il nous voit comme ça ? »

Tout en parlant, l'artiste désigna le matelas installé à même le sol, celui qui aurait dû supporter son corps pour la nuit. Bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient l'utiliser. Elles n'avaient même pas installés les draps, toujours pliés et posés sur une chaise. Un carré mauve qu'elles froisseraient sûrement le lendemain pour faire croire que.

« - Il dort déjà.

\- D'accord. »

Elle glissa un bras dans le dos de Xion pour y laisser jouer ses doigts. Hésita quelques secondes. Puis parla.

« Tu lui as dit ?

\- Qu'on était ensembles ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas encore.

\- Il a du mal avec ça ?

\- Non. 'Fin je crois pas. » Les doigts dessinaient ces éternels huits qui lui arrachaient de long frissons. « Mais je vois pas comment lui dire. Ni à quel moment. C'est … Je me vois mal lui balancer ça le matin pendant qu'il boit son café quoi. »

Sans répondre, l'invitée hocha la tête.

« - Je demandais ça comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça peut attendre. »

Rassurée, la plus jeune ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur de la lessive

\- On a le temps.

\- Ouais. » Vraiment, elle adorait ces effluves. « Et toi, tes parents savent ?

\- Ma mère. Je lui avais déjà parlé de toi.

\- Et c'est passé crème ?

\- Elle s'en doutait. »

Naminé parlait, mais elle pensait ailleurs, là où Xion ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Ça arrivait, parfois. Il suffisait d'un mot au détour d'une phrase pour enclencher cet interrupteur secret dans sa tête, et son regard perdu ne regardait justement plus. Elle avait des fragments tristes dans les yeux, la princesse. Des éclats insaisissables pour la brune. Pas de tragédie comptée sur ses iris cristallins, mais une vague mélancolie collée sur la rétine, glissée dans son sourire.

« - Nami ?

\- Mm ? »

« Mm », la réponse n'était pas des plus éloquentes. « Mm », elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de trouver d'autre mot. Un peu hésitante, Xy leva la main pour la poser sur la joue à peine colorée des restes d'été de sa petite copine. Le contact tira la concernée de son monde intérieur. Elle pencha la tête, étonnée, dirigeant son regard à nouveau éveillé vers celle qui lui caressait le visage.

« - Toi t'es claquée.

\- C'est la prépa. On se rapproche des concours, ça n'est pas la période la plus reposante.

\- Alors profite des vacances pour récupérer. T'as les deux semaines aussi, non ?

\- On va surtout profiter des deux semaines pour peaufiner nos dossiers. Pas le temps pour le repos. »

La poupée soupira. Voir la pression qui écrasait les épaules de Naminé la confortait dans son choix, elle comptait bien filer droit vers la fac, peu importe les conseils de ses enseignants. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le courage pour abattre une telle somme de travail.

« - T'es pas dispo, du coup ?

\- Pas cette semaine, on travail en groupe pour certains projets et Olette ne sera pas libre après. » Un léger sursaut, elle se reprit. « Mais on commence mardi, tu pourras rester à l'appart lundi si tu veux.

\- Ah merde, je serai pas là. »

Quelque chose trembla dans les yeux de la dessinatrice. Brièvement.

« - Ah.

\- Désolée. On voulait visiter la fac avec Roxas et Ax nous a proposé de l'accompagner.

\- Il y a les portes ouvertes, pour ça.

\- On les a déjà faites. Puis c'est pas pareil, on veut voir comment ça se passe tous les jours, pas poser trois questions derrière une table. »

La blanche haussa les épaules, mais c'est à peine si on le remarquait sous son épais pyjama. Le tissu bleu de la chemise ondula brièvement, Xion le sentait sous son menton. Ça balançait dans son thorax, désagréablement. C'était la même sensation, quand elle mentait à ses parents sur ses notes.

« - Mais on pourra se voir la deuxième semaine, j'ai rien de prévu.

\- On verra bien.

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Mm. »

Les réponses plates de Naminé lui picotaient le cœur, contagieuse déception. Et Xion pensait, à tort ou à raison, que l'autre aurait bien trop de boulot avec ses concours qui approchaient. Soudain, elle regrettait un peu de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la visite avant d'accepter, elle aurait pu trouver un autre jour avec Axel et Roxas. Trop tard pour les prévenir maintenant, et son artiste ne pouvait plus toucher à son emploi du temps. C'était vraiment trop con. Mais c'était juste une semaine, aussi. Sept jours, un certain nombre d'heures qu'elle ne se sentait pas de compter et une quantité incroyable de minutes. Elle trouverait bien comment faire passer le temps, jusqu'à ce que l'aînée soit de nouveau disponible. Une semaine. C'était juste une semaine.

Alors pourquoi ça lui serrait le cœur ?

xoxoxox

En apercevant la fac, Xion l'avait trouvée immense. Et encore, ça n'était rien de la voir depuis l'extérieur. Dedans, les salles se succédaient interminablement. Un labyrinthe de couloir et d'escaliers qui couvraient trop de pièces pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la superficie de l'endroit. Des chemins qui se ressemblaient tous, pleins de bruits et d'étudiant s'engouffrant dans les couloirs sans que jamais la foule ne se tasse. Les salles vomissaient les presque-adultes à n'en plus finir, c'était impressionnant. Et effrayant. Tant d'espace et de monde, elle ne s'y retrouverait jamais toute seule. Et encore, elle n'avait visité qu'un seul bâtiment.

« - On va aller manger au foyer, Dem a trouvé une table de libre.

\- C'est la salle devant l'entrée ? » Roxas demanda, tout aussi perdu que son amie.

« - Oui. Celle à gauche quand t'es face à la sortie. »

La noiraude se fia à l'épouvantail, n'ayant déjà plus aucune idée de comment retrouver ladite sortie. Oh, elle aurait bien fini par s'en tirer passé quinze minutes à errer seule dans le dédale universitaire, mais l'idée la tentait peu, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin qui reliait cette partie de la fac au métro du quartier. Quoi qu'il devait bien y avoir un ou deux panneaux pour guider les pauvres âmes en peine.

« - Y a des nouilles instantanées et des sandwichs pour pas cher, ça vous va ?

\- A quoi, les sandwichs ? » Xion l'interrogeât.

« - Faut voir, ça change souvent d'une semaine sur l'autre selon qui a fait les courses. »

Qui a fait les courses … La lycéenne peinait à vraiment saisir le fonctionnement de ces endroits. C'était trop d'informations à digérer pour sa petite tête ronde. Entre les snacks, les apparts tout près, les bibliothèques et tous les autres bâtiments qu'elle avait pu croiser, c'etait comme une micro ville qui s'activait autour d'eux.

Et Nami qui ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, passé la bataille contre la foule compacte pour atteindre le comptoir du foyer, Axel et Roxas contemplaient leur bol de nouilles fumant rempli à ras bord d'un bouillon bouillant. Près du blondin, la plus jeune de la troupe engloutissait à grandes bouchées le chèvre miel entre ses mains, tout en essayant d'ignorer le brouhaha ambiant et les regards qui se posaient parfois sur eux. Le monde l'oppressait, mais les coups d'œil rassurants de son camarade lycéen l'aidaient à maintenir cette fine bulle qui les séparait du reste de la pièce. Enfin, elle pouvait bien se plaindre du bruit qui cognait contre les murs, le bouquant incessant qui s'échappait de la bouche de Demyx le couvrait aisément.

« - Et l'autre illuminé qui nous a encore foutu un oral pour dans deux semaines ! Zexion était pas là, j'ai pris un thème au pif pour nous mais j'ai pas la moitié du cours et j'ai paumé la méthodo. Enfin parait qu'on l'a en ligne mais il est chiant, on a déjà deux notes pour le contrôle continue quoi !

\- Je t'avais dit de pas reprendre ce prof au deuxième semestre. » Hésitant, Axel se risqua à gouter son plat malgré la vapeur qui s'en échappait encore.

« - Celui qui fait cours Vendredi met pas ses diapo en ligne.

\- Y en avait un troisième Jeudi.

\- A 8h 30, faut pas déconner. »

Ça n'était à proprement parler pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le petit punk, puisque l'étudiant flamboyant leur avait déjà fait voir deux trois photos. Des clichés à la limite du ridicule, excepté celui où il jouait de son instrument assis à même le sol, ses traits pétillants d'expressivité soudain tendres et détendus. L'instrument, d'ailleurs, l'attendait patiemment à côté du vieux canapé déchiré où ils s'étaient assis. Ça n'était pas la première fois, donc, qu'elle observait cette trogne enjouée. Mais le voir en face, quelle différence ! Il avait tellement de mot dans la tête, trop pour tous les contenir. Ça débordait sans cesse de ses lèvres. Puis il ne parlait pas qu'avec sa bouche. Ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement, ses mains s'affairaient pour suivre ses propos, il élevait les bras pour mieux s'écraser mollement contre le dossier moelleux qui lui soutenait le dos. Il roulait exagérément les yeux, ensuite, et soupirait bruyamment pour appuyer son désespoir. Puis il se redressait d'un coup.

« - Oh d'ailleurs Zexion justement, il a des potes qui font un concert dans deux semaines, toujours le même bar que la dernière fois. J'suis sûr ça pourrait te plaire, puis si ça termine trop tard pour chopper le dernier métro tu peux dormir à l'appart, j'habite pas loin.

\- Je sais où t'habites Dem.

\- Sérieux ? Depuis quand – Ah, la soirée avec Xigbar ! Putain j'avais complètement oublié. Bah justement il sera là aussi sûrement ! Enfin pas sûr qu'il arrive à temps pour le début avec le boulot, mais s'il rush ça doit pouvoir le faire. »

Ce type, il aurait pu faire la conversation tout seul sans s'en trouver gêné.

« - Ça commence à se vider, tu devrais aller te chercher à manger. » Axel lui fit remarquer, le monde tout autour diminuant effectivement à vue d'œil.

« - Pas con. C'est à quoi tes nouilles ?

\- Poulet.

-Erk. Et toi Roxy ? »

Etonné du surnom familier, le dénommé – qui n'avait pas prononcé plus de mots que son amie – redressa la tête. Aussi simple qu'était la réponse, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour la retrouver.

« - Crevette.

\- Ça c'est déjà mieux ! Je peux gouter ? »

Le blondin poussa son bol brûlant vers l'excité avant de lui passer sa fourchette. Le plat sembla convenir au musicien, puisqu'il fila sans attendre s'en acheter un paquet. Axel en profita pour venir s'asseoir près de son petit ami, son bras glissé autour de ses épaules.

Brièvement, Xion vérifia une énième fois son téléphone. Rien. Encore. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Naminé lui envoyait toujours un message le matin, n'importe quoi pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée – et ça, c'était quand elles ne parlaient pas en continue. Aussi futile que cela pouvait paraitre, la plus jeune tenait à ces petites attentions qui forgeaient leur routine. Mais sûrement que la blonde était trop occupée avec son groupe de travail.

« - Faut pas hésiter à le couper s'il parle trop, il le prendra pas mal. »

Roxas haussa simplement les épaules. Xy hésitait à faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient tous deux pas grand-chose à dire. Autant laisser l'autre déblatérer tant qu'il le pouvait, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

« - Et sinon, vous pensez quoi de la fac pour l'instant ?

\- Y a du monde. » Elle prit la parole en premier. « Vachement plus qu'au lycée.

\- Puis c'est grand et mal indiqué.

\- Non mais ça c'est juste une question d'habitude. » Le rouquin leur assura. « Tu tentes toujours ta prépa ? »

Le garçon blond des blés hocha la tête.

\- Oui. La prof de philo pense que j'ai vraiment mes chances.

\- Tu te démerdes bien, y a pas de raison pour que ça foire.

\- Faut voir les dossiers des autres. »

Il vint caler sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel, le regard hésitant. Ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses jouaient nerveusement pour distraire son esprit égaré. La lycéenne savait suffisamment bien ses mimiques et ses manies pour comprendre quand le gamin s'inquiétait, et elle devinait sans mal que sa potentielle admission n'était pas le cœur du sujet. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, quelque chose troublait Roxas.

« - Et voilà ! » Demyx avait fait vite. « Par contre c'est genre brûlant donc Ax, t'es gentil, mais tu dégages de ma place tout de suite !

\- Laisse. »

L'allumette se saisit du bol sans esquisser la moindre expression douloureuse et le posa sur la table, laissant l'autre s'asseoir en face de lui. Un « merci » enjoué accueillit le geste, puis il reporta son attention sur sa nourriture à la seconde où Xion terminait son sandwich. Il avait choisi les baguettes apparemment – ou il ne restait plus de fourchette – et démêlait ses pâtes qui se gorgeaient de bouillon. Il se pencha pour gouter. Tout le monde sursauta brusquement lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« - Ah merde ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter la sonnerie – l'épouvantail tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour s'en occuper – et plongea sa main dans son sac pour en tirer une petite boite cartonnée. A voir le packaging, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de médicaments. Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard curieux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent poser de question par peur de se montrer indiscret. Peut-être qu'Axel savait. Ils lui demanderaient plus tard.

« - Un, deux … » L'ébouriffé expulsa deux gélules de sa plaquette avant de les avaler. « Voilà ! »

Il fourra la plaquette dans son emballage – qu'il fourra lui-même dans son sac - reprit son repas et la noiraude se demanda qu'il se sentait toujours obligé de commenter ainsi chacune de ses actions. A croire que les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche.

« - Ah, et aussi ! » Cette fois, c'est dans sa poche qu'il glissa ses doigts avant de les tendre vers Roxas. « Tiens, y m'ont donné ça avec les nouilles, comme quoi ils savaient plus quoi en faire depuis la fin des fêtes, mais j'aime pas les verts. Me semble que toi ça te plait les trucs sucrés, d'après Ax. Ou alors je confonds encore.

\- Non, c'est bien ça … »

Surpris, le concerné se saisit du sucre d'orges qu'on lui tendait. Il s'était fendu là où le bâton s'affinait pour s'arrondir, mais l'invisible emballage maintenait les miettes cristallines. Ne sachant trop quoi en faire, le garçon rangea finalement le cadeau après en avoir remercié l'auteur. Auteur qui embraya sur une nouvelle pensées, déblatérant de plus belle. Cette fois, il leur parlait du morceau sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis deux jours, et il profita du calme des heures de cours pour faire une petite démonstration aux deux invités. Le bougre, il jouait bien. Ça se sentait qu'il y prenait plaisir, juste à voir sa mine paisible et ses doigts qui roulaient instinctivement pour caresser les cordes. Et ça se sentait encore plus qu'Axel aimait l'écouter. Il abandonnait ses gestes théâtraux, ses remarques taquines et ses sifflements éboulis pour simplement apprécier la mélodie. Parfois, il souriait discrètement. Roxas vint s'appuyer contre lui pour récupérer une part de cette attention qu'il laissait à Demyx. Il regardait le rouquin, puis le musicien, puis encore le rouquin, puis encore le musicien.

Xion vérifia une énième fois son téléphone. Pas de message, juste un pincement au cœur.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ami. Et ça la frappa soudain, parce que c'était évident. La jalousie. Pas cette possessivité brûlante qui se glissait dans les cœurs au-devant d'une trainée de cendre, mais la peur vicieuse, insidieuse. Le doute. A tort ou à raison, allez savoir. Mais le doute quand même, et elle n'avait pas saisit avant cet instant le sens de cette inquiétude qui entachait parfois le visage de Roxas.

« - Chat. »

Roxas se tourna sans hésiter. « Chat », c'était son surnom en primaire. Elle l'appelait encore comme ça, parfois, pour attirer son attention sans gagner celle des autres. Et parce que c'était leur truc à eux, ce petit mot plein de souvenirs gamins.

« - Quoi ? »

Sans répondre, elle agita son téléphone. Pas besoin de mot, il comprenait et elle savait qu'il avait compris. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son appel dans la soirée – quoi qu'il risquait très certainement de passer ladite soirée avec Axel, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Son appel dans la semaine, plutôt.

xoxoxox

Elle allait lui répondre. Ça faisait quatre jours, quatre jours sans réponse, quatre jours sans nouvelles. Sans appel ni Skype. C'était rien quatre jours. Nami bossait. Nami avait des dossiers à terminer. Nami n'avait pas le temps. Mais quatre jours sans nouvelles, ça n'était jamais arrivé et ça lui serrait le cœur. Et ça lui faisait peur.

 _L'océan, l'océan dans tes yeux, l'océan que le monde entier prétend bleu mais que moi je sais gris parce qu'il pleure parfois._

 _Et ta peau blanche comme les perles qui dorment dans le ventre des palourdes._

Elle griffonnait des mots sur son bras, à l'encre de son stylo bille. D'aucun diraient que c'était stupide, elle leur répondrait qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait simplement s'occuper l'esprit, parce que les livres ne suffisaient plus. Parce qu'elle voulait un peu de Naminé sur sa peau, Naminé qui ne répondait plus depuis quatre jours. Et Roxas lui avait dit pour la rassurer, parfois elle oubliait de répondre et elle n'y pensait plus. Elle se coupait pour le travail, peut-être.

 _Le blanc sur tes sourires, sur tes dents qui dessinent dans mon cou des œuvres éphémères que le temps me vole à chaque fois._

Faute de lignes, elle peinait à écrire droit. Peu importe. Ces œuvres-là, le temps les volerait aussi. Elle voulait juste les garder un peu, les relire pour penser à Naminé tout le temps. Quatre jours sans elle. Sans mot. Ça prenait cinq secondes à taper un mot, sur un téléphone. Peut-être que Naminé lui en voulait. Peut-être qu'elle y tenait vraiment, pour Lundi. Qu'elle aurait voulu la voir avant de partir se noyer sous le travail. Ou peut-être qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle se faisait des idées. Peut-être qu'elle était trop amoureuse.

Quoi que non, ça c'était sûr.

 _Le blanc comme les rires quand ton bleu malicieux me regarde. Et tu ris blanc, tendrement, parce que tout va bien._

Trop amoureuse. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et maintenant, Nami ne lui répondait plus depuis quatre jours.

xoxoxox

Penser à prendre un sweet : C'était bon.

Mettre le chargeur dans le sac : C'était bon.

Les écouteurs pour le bus : C'était bon.

Les dragibus que Roxas adorait : C'était bon.

Xion repassait en boucle la liste mentale qu'elle s'était faite – et qu'elle aurait pensé à écrire, si elle s'était vraiment soucié de ne rien oublier. Surement qu'elle allait partir en laissant la moitié des affaires nécessaire dans sa chambre, mais répéter cette suite d'instructions lui assurait un faux sentiment de sûreté. Tant qu'elle pensait que tout était bon, alors tout était bon. Elle aurait largement le temps pour compter ses oublis une fois lovée sur le lit du blondin.

Prendre sa brosse à dent : C'était bon.

Penser au pyjama : Raté, mais elle pourrait toujours piquer un tee-shirt à Rox.

Bon, elle avait le principal. Assurée, la noiraude descendit les escaliers, clefs en mains pour fermer la porte derrière elle – sa mère passait le week-end en famille une fois par mois, la maison serait vide. Elle enfila ses chaussures en deux temps trois mouvements et enfonça fermement la poignée glacée. Pour se figer tout aussitôt.

« - Ah, ça m'évitera d'avoir à sonner. »

La jolie voix pleine de secrets qui s'échappait des lèvres taquines de Naminé réveilla brusquement la bombe au creux de son ventre. De la joie. De la surprise. Du soulagement. Un brin de rancœur, mais des milliers d'étincelles de bonheur pour la contrebalancer. Ça coulait dans ses veiner jusqu'au creux de ses poignets, ses mains se crispèrent sous l'impulsion.

Naminé, devant elle, samedi matin. Six jours sans réponse, Naminé devant elle.

« - Salut ! »

Et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui dire. Voilà ce qu'il manquait dans sa liste. L'originalité, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Le répondant non plus.

« -Tu partais ? » La revenante s'étonna en remarquant la bretelle du sac enroulée autour de la fine épaule.

« - Non, c'est bon ! Enfin si mais laisse, ça peut attendre. C'est pas important.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Entre ! »

Et sans se poser de questions, elle enleva précipitamment les chaussures qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Tout son corps pétillait, ses lèvres ne savaient plus sourire mais ses yeux brillaient à leur place. Elle inspirait, expirait, inspirait encore. Le calme se refusait à elle. Au moins l'air lui portait-elle l'odeur familière de sa princesse blanche. Elle y tenait la preuve qu'elle ne dévorait pas des yeux le simple fruit de son imagination. Quoi que, le cerveau traitait aussi des odeurs, non ? Les mirages en avaient-ils une, d'odeur ? Et un gout ? Si elle embrassait Naminé, serait-ce là la preuve finale de sa présence ?

« - Tu allais où ? » Le centre de toutes ses pensées lui demanda alors qu'elles remontaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre.

« - Je devais retrouver Roxas. »

Pas plus de précisions, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Sinon, elle finirait par lui détailler leur longue conversation au téléphone, exposant au passage des doutes qui ne concernaient que le concerné.

« - Et toi, ta semaine ? »

Un peu moins d'étincelles dans son cerveau. Elle les avait sentis, les six jours sans nouvelles. Les heures passées à se questionner. Elle avait attendu, attendu comme la crétine de gamine amoureuse qu'elle était, et peut-être que c'était pour ça que la présence de l'artiste lui semblait si délicieuse. Elle voulait lui en vouloir, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus du tout. Et dire qu'à deux minutes près, elle la ratait.

« - Epuisante. » Une légère grimace sur son visage. « On a travaillé jusqu'à tard, mais au moins on a bouclé ce qui devait l'être.

\- Alors t'es tranquille ?

\- Non, c'était juste la partie en groupe. Il me reste encore du travail personnel, et les cours sont loin d'être finis. »

Xion ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. « Bon courage », c'était bateau au possible. Prendre sa main, tiens, cette réponse-là lui plaisait déjà plus. Un peu hésitante, la lycéenne glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Naminé. Sourit quand elle sentit la faible étreindre que la dessinatrice lui rendait. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser vite. Ça faisait rire la blonde, ses baisers à l'arrache qu'elle collait sur ses lèvres avant de regarder ailleurs, comme un gamin qui craignait d'avoir fait une bêtise. Enfin, rire, ça n'était pas non plus l'éclat franc et sincère qui coulait de sa gorge, seulement quelques petits tressautement et un sourire amusé qui restait sur sa bouche.

Pari gagné, le sourire était là. Mais Xy remarqua bien vite que ses yeux ne suivaient pas. Ils étaient plein de fatigue.

« - Au fait, la fac ? Ça t'a plus ? »

Elle lui disait ça, et elle ne la regardait plus.

« - C'était grand. Y avait masse de monde et les gens étaient tous plus vieux qu'au lycée.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est logique.

\- Je veux dire, vraiment plus vieux. C'est des adultes, pas des grands ados. Puis t'avais des vieux de l'âge de mes parents, parfois ! »

A peine-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle bénit sa mère d'être partie ce week-end-là. Pour sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé sa dernière phrase.

« - Il y a des gens qui reprennent leur études même une fois parents. Quand ils se réorientent, par exemple.

\- Je sais, la mère d'Axel l'a fait.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, deux ans avant qu'il rencontre Roxas. Enfin c'était pas pour se réorienter, mais pour un poste à son boulot. »

Elles en discutèrent brièvement, puis changèrent de sujet. Comme d'habitude, il leur suffisait d'un rien pour filer leur monde de parole, enchainer d'une histoire sur l'autre, digresser à l'infini puis revenir à ce qui leur semblait être le sujet initial – mais qui ne l'était très certainement pas. Naminé lui raconta les quelques nouvelles qu'elle avait eu de sa sœur et de Riku, un ami du lycée qui étudiait dans sa ville d'origine. Xion lui parla du dernier bouquin qu'elle avait lu et qui trainait encore sur sa table de chevet, puis du fameux ami d'Axel qui leur avait été présenté.

« - Il parle tout le temps.

\- Il est bavard. » La princesse ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure.

« - Non, Pence est bavard. Lui, il parle genre vraiment tout le temps !

\- C'est qu'il a des choses à dire.

\- Ça, pour avoir des choses à dire … »

Ça l'étonnerait toujours, cette faculté qu'avaient les gens de parler naturellement sans penser leurs mots. Elle, il lui fallait toujours prendre soin d'assembler ses phrases dans un coin de sa tête avant de les prononcer. Histoire d'être sûre de ne pas bafouiller une fois qu'elle ouvrirait les lèvres. Et encore, elle se précipitait toujours dans ses mots.

La main de Naminé se resserra. Imperceptiblement, mais elle le remarqua tout de même.

« - Nami ? »

Sa jolie petite tête encadrée de rayon de soleil – quoi que le soleil n'était pas si pâle – se redressa au surnom. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes. L'artiste avait toujours ce « quelque chose » dans le regard. Oh, ce n'était comme avec Roxas où Xion savait chaque sens derrière chaque mimique, parce qu'ils avaient des années d'expérience qu'elle ne partageait pas encore avec sa petite amie. Mais elle la sentait, cette angoisse doucereuse, derrière le cercle bleu planté dans sa direction.

« - Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- T'es bizarre. »

Elle réalisa, un peu tard, que le mot choisi aurait pu vexer la concernée, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle secoua simplement la tête pour balayer ses propos, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« - C'est la fatigué, laisse.

\- Et en vrai ? »

Elle n'osait pas, d'habitude, creuser plus loin sous sa carapace. Mais elle sentait que son opposée ne parlerait pas d'elle-même. Pas sans y avoir été invitée à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait sa fierté, Naminé, sous ses sourires tendres et taquins. Cette fierté qu'on lui avait rentrée dans le crâne à coup d'injonctions innocentes, qui voulait qu'on ne parle jamais des problèmes pour ne pas entacher la force qui faisait, justement, sa fierté.

« - En vrai j'ai travaillé tard et je suis fatiguée. Rien de plus, Xion.

\- Nam'. »

« Nam' », c'était sa manière à elle de dire « sérieusement, Naminé », mais de ne pas vraiment le dire. Pour ne pas l'énerver ni l'irriter, à trop demander. Il fallait gratter minutieusement la surface, jamais trop brusquement. Et à voir le long soupire que la princesse blanche échappa, la technique marchait.

« - C'est juste le stress.

\- A cause des concours ? » Question rhétorique – et idiote.

« - Oui. »

Cette fois, Xion n'insista pas. Elle attendit simplement que les mots fassent seuls leur chemin de sa tête à ses lèvres, qu'elle accepte de les formuler.

« - J'ai peur de rater. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Les écoles sont exigeantes.

\- Mais tu te débrouilles bien. Tes chances ne sont pas moins grandes que celles des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, sûrement, et la noiraude ne s'offusqua pas du ton abrupt de celle qui tenait toujours sa main. Oui, elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses camarades qu'en coup de vent à l'occasion, n'avait aucune idée du niveau de ceux qui prétendait aux mêmes établissements que Naminé. Et quand bien même, Xy était loin d'avoir toutes les clefs en mains pour juger du niveau de tous ces candidats. Mais elle savait, avec certitude, toute la sincérité que l'étudiante mettait dans son travail. Bien sûr, c'était naïf de penser que cette simple franchisse suffirait à lui ouvrir les portes demandées. Mais elle voulait y croire quand même. Elle voulait le meilleur, pour Nami. Le meilleur pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Logique, puisqu'elle l'aimait.

« - J'en sais que s'ils te prennent pas, j'irai brûler l'école avec Roxas pendant les vacances d'été. »

A l'entendre rire si soudainement, Xion comprit que la demoiselle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce genre de réplique. Encouragée, elle vint passer ses bras autour de ce corps fin que les robes élargissaient toujours. Il lui restait une quantité d'amour infinie à partager pour la réconforter un peu plus. De la tendresse à n'en plus finir, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aimait le lui dire, le lui montrer. C'était tellement agréable d'aimer Naminé. Il suffisait qu'elle soit là, et tout allait bien, le bonheur se trouvait une petite place confortable entre elles.

« - Ça va bien m'aider, tiens. »

Elle se moquait, mais elle souriait toujours. Et la plus jeune comptait bien s'arranger pour la faire sourire, encore et encore. Chasser la bête au coin de l'œil, la tristesse tapie qui guettait son moment. Peut-être que c'était le stress, et juste le stress. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous, de profondes racines bien ancrées. Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait quand même la soutenir tout au long du chemin, serrer sa main et la tirer loin de la tristesse. L'en sauver, aussi prétentieuse qu'elle était d'avancer une telle idée. Au moins, elle voulait essayer.

La princesse balaya la pièce du regard, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis elle se tourna vers Xion, à nouveau enjouée.

« - Tu me gardes pour la nuit ?

\- La question se pose pas. »

Xy laissa retomber son visage arrondi sur l'épaule qui lui servait souvent d'oreiller. Elle se souvint, trop tard, qu'elle aurait dû l'abandonner pour rejoindre Roxas plutôt que d'accepter sa proposition. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis toute une terrible, une interminable semaine. Le blondinet pouvait bien attendre un peu, elle lui enverrait un message plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et j'essaye de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. Chapter 4

Un an. Bon.

Je ferais bien un long pavé d'excuse pour tout ce retard, mais je rentre d'une pride de nuit et je sui actuellement mort de fatigue. Vous entendez ? C'est mon lit qui m'appelle.

Juste, j'ai fini tout le premier jet de cette fanfic, le dernier mot est posé. Il faut encore retravailler le tout et j'ai pas mal avancé aussi de ce côté, mais ça veut dire que cette histoire a enfin une fin. Donc elle finira pas inachevée. Donc plus jamais un an sa nouvelle. D'ailleurs, je pense poster une chapitre tous les dix jours (Un tout les sept quand j'aurais fini de tout retravailler.) Si c'est pas une bonne nouvelle !

Comme toujours, merci à Yu pour sa relecture !

Aussi, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce qu'on est le **17 mai,** et que c'est la journée mondiale contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. Et voilà, c'est toujours chouette de relancer une fanfic qui touche à ce genre de sujets sur un jour comme celui-là. Courage à ceux qui affrontent ces discriminations, qu'elles soient rares ou quotidiennes. Vous n'êtes pas seuls et qui que vous soyez, vous méritez tous d'être respectés et aimés. Votre vie, vos attirances et votre identité ne mériteront jamais le rejet, l'exclusion et les persécutions. Votre existence est légitime.

Prenez soin de vous.

(Et des bisous à ceux qui en veulent)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je voulais jouer les héroines, sûrement, te protéger des ombres qui dansaient dans tes yeux. Je pensais que j'en aurais la force, que je gagnerais. Que je t'aiderais au moins à poursuivre le chemin en te laissant t'appuyer sur mon épaule. J'avais oublié, Naminé : si héros il y a, le méchant n'est pas loin._

 _Je t'aurais suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, je crois. Et c'est sûrement ma plus grosse erreur._

xoxoxox

Un matelas moelleux, un courant d'air frais qui glissait par la fenêtre pour atteindre son visage poupin, le toucher tendre de la couette sous ses doigts et ces milliers de murmures qui lui parvenaient. Les feuilles dehors, le frottement des rideaux sur le sol, le système de ventilation de l'ordinateur comme un long ronron paisible. En fermant les yeux, Xion percevait tous ces petits détails qui la berçaient chaleureusement. Début de printemps, journées lumineuses, elle savourait le simple repos qui alourdissait ses membres, éparpillait ses pensées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dimanche, fin de week-end. Demain, il lui faudrait retourner s'acharner au lycée, écouter d'une oreille distraite des cours qui ne l'intéressaient déjà plus. Puis elle irait s'enfermer au CDI pour rédiger soigneusement des fiches de révisions qu'elle n'utiliserait très certainement pas.

"- Xy, j'ai chaud.

\- Profite, parait que ça redescend la semaine prochaine.

\- T'as pas un ventilo ?

\- Non."

Nonchalamment avachi sur le sol – le tapis de sol plus précisément, un joli carré tissé de gris et blanc cassé où dormait la poussière – Roxas poussa un long soupir. Si le parterre manquait de confort, il refusait le refuge tendre du lit où le soleil dardait furieusement ses rayons. Et puis, ici, il pouvait poser l'ordinateur de la noiraude sans que ce dernier ne se transforme en bouillotte. Ordinateur non négligeable, puisqu'il était plus que temps pour lui de rentrer ses derniers choix sur APB. A force de repousser ...

"- Faut vraiment qu'on mette dix vœux ?

\- D'après la prof.

\- Donc on s'en fout en vrai, non ?

\- On s'en fout." la brunette confirma en se retournant, le pif enfoncé dans son oreiller. "Mais si t'es pas pris en prépa, t'es dans la merde."

Le garçon des blés hésita quelques secondes, son minois de chaton affichant une moue exagérément concentrée.

"- Tant pis.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Pas envie de foutre une licence bidon pour la forme."

Xion sourit. C'était bien son Roxas, ça. Le genre à se poser mille questions, toujours pour mieux se laisser aller à l'impulsivité. Tout le contraire de son petit ami, cette tige grandiloquente pleine d'une assurance brûlante qui dissimulait de sages décisions patiemment appliquées.

Tiens, tant qu'elle pensait à Axel …

"- Ça va comment avec lui ?

\- Lui ?"

Le garçon tiqua sans comprendre.

"- Axel."

Elle ajouta le nom sur une pointe de honte maladroitement dissimulée. Roxas ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, elle l'oubliait parfois. Pas seulement avec lui, d'ailleurs. Vilaine manie.

"- Mmm."

Mmm. Un Mmm, suivi d'un haussement d'épaule, ça n'était pas une réponse claire. Et si ça n'était pas une réponse claire, alors ça n'était pas une bonne réponse. Elle la connaissait, cette sale habitude qu'il avait de laisser glisser les questions qui le dérangeaient.

"- Mmm quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mmm « ça va pas mais je ne veux pas en parler », ou Mmm « Je sais pas où j'en suis » ?

\- Le deuxième."

Un mince sourire naquit au bout de ses lèvres pâles, la marque de l'amusement face à la lassitude. Les mots de Xion lui arrachaient ce petit morceau de bonheur simple, bonheur de se savoir si bien connu par cette autre moitié de lui-même. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard océanique, ces yeux d'un bleu différent des siens, rivière bienveillante. La gamine prit le geste comme une invitation à la discussion, et elle se rapprocha du bord de son lit. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient désormais ses jambes dénudées par son short.

"- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je crois pas.

\- Tu crois pas ?"

Du peu qu'elle avait pu lui arracher par message ces derniers jours, Roxas n'exprimait qu'évasivement son manque de confiance. Renfermé, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses, le blondin n'était pas maître dans l'art de s'affirmer. Il préférait rester dans son coin à penser. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait trouvé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui ange de l'été, l'esprit pataugeant dans une marre d'interrogations enfantines, elle, gamine un peu paumée qui se planquait sous sa capuche pour éviter les regards. Deux petits marmots et leurs yeux qui se croisaient, si bleus. Puis des goûters partagés, des solutions glissées pendant les contrôles, les bêtises et les franches marrades.

Enfin, pour un curieux qui se perdait en questions, Xion le trouvait bien avare en réponses.

« - Bah je me prends la tête tout seul.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- C'que ça veut dire.

\- Hilarant."

Roxas reprit, plus sérieux.

"- Ça t'arrive jamais, toi, de te dire que ça pourrait ne pas marcher avec Naminé ? »

Surprise, la plus jeune croisa ses bras devant son visage. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi depuis qu'elle sortait avec sa princesse blanche, mais l'idée la frappait soudain. Si ça ne marchait pas ? Elle n'aurait pas pu promettre que cette tendre relation se solderait par un merveilleux mariage et une myriade de gosses, mais jusqu'à présent, l'histoire se déroulait sans trop d'accroc. Pas de vraies disputes, si ce n'était les petits désaccords quotidiens. Pas de regrets non plus. Mêmes la distance qui menaçait de les inquiéter l'année suivante, elles la chassaient d'un revers de la main : Xion, avait pris soin de cibler les universités qui correspondaient aux villes abritant les écoles que sa demoiselle visait. A priori, tout se passait pour le mieux. Pourquoi s'alarmer maintenant ?

« - T'as peur que ça marche pas avec Axel ?

\- Je sais pas. Je crois. »

Le mal peigné s'étira dans un geste félin. Ses bras glissèrent derrière ses genoux alors qu'il reprenait.

« - J'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi l'an prochain. Si on commence à plus se voir … Je sais pas si ça va tenir, quoi.

\- Y a bien des relations qui tiennent à distance.

\- Ouais, mais quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'on a pas tant de points communs que ça. On se connait pas si bien, en vrai.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu devrais essayer. Ça t'évitera de tourner en rond.

\- Mais si je lui demande s'il veut continuer et qu'il me dit non ? »

Le regard peiné de Roxas arracha - bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à avoir - un petit rire à la gamine. Observant ses yeux d'enfant puni à Noël, pleins d'une tristesse et d'une peur si naïve, elle descendit du lit pour se poser près de lui, laissant son ami caler sa tête sur son épaule consolatrice. Les mots pour le requinquer, elle ne les avait pas toujours, mais elle l'accueillait bien volontiers entre ses bras lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'était plus simple, moins maladroit. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, avec les gestes.

« - Essaye, tu verras bien.

\- J'vais voir.

\- Et puis vous avez le temps avant que tu rentres en prépa.

\- Mouais.

\- Si t'y arrives."

Le consolé haussa un sourcils, outré.

"- Ah bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. »

Xion pouffa sous le regard faussement désabusé de Roxas. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules fines, mais non moins carrées, ses mèches charbonneuses se mêlant à l'or hérissé sur la tête du camarade. Sans trop oser s'avancer, elle doutait fortement de voir le rouquin se retirer pour une histoire de temps libre. Il était plus âgé qu'eux, après tout, et les relations, il connaissait. Ces doutes, il les avaient déjà traversés avant eux, il savait à quoi s'attendre pour l'année venant.

Et puis, si Axel répondait vraiment par la négative, elle serait là pour ramasser Roxas.

xoxoxox

"- Non mais personne s'y attendait, même Aqua elle était sur le cul !

\- Oui, mais à ce point ...

\- Grave. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait pas fait, mais genre ... ça ...

\- C'était elle depuis le début.

\- Et Pearl savait.

\- Putain ouais, en plus !

\- Je m'en r'met pas."

Savoir que le dernier épisode de sa série d'animation favorite laissait Yuffi sur le cul, Xion s'en moquait un peu.

A vrai dire, elle écoutait les propos qu'elle échangeait avec Kairi pour se distraire l'esprit plus que par réel intérêt. Il lui fallait occuper ses pensées, le temps que l'heure d'étude prenne fin. Trouver quelque chose qui ferait glisser plus vite la longue aiguille écarlate le long de son cadran, même si la tige semblait trotter toujours un peu plus lentement à chaque mouvement. 11h 43 ... Dans douze minutes, elle pourrait filer dehors, passer à la cafétéria et s'emparer d'un délicieux panini chèvre miel. Mm. L'idée seule suffisait à la faire saliver. Elle passerait un coup de fil rapide à Roxas - qu'elle idée il avait celui là, chopper la crève le jour des résultats d'APB - puis elle irait se rouler en boule quelque part dans la cour, le temps que le stress se tasse, lassé de la ronger.

Ce soir, elle saurait. Elle aurait une réponse pour chacun de ses vœux.

"- Et on l'a quand le prochain épisode, du coup ?

\- Pas pour bientôt.

\- 'Tain.

\- J'veux pas attendre."

Bien sur, elle s'inquiétait inutilement. Peu de chances pour qu'elle soit refusée à la fac, tant qu'elle arrivait à décrocher le bac. Elle avait juste à maintenir ses résultats pour faire bonne figure devant ses parents, le reste importait peu. Pourtant, l'inexistante possibilité de voir refuser ses demandes l'angoissait violemment depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied hors du lit, ce matin. Du stress pour rien, évidemment. Mais du stress quand même. 11h 48

Et si elle ne pouvait finalement pas suivre Naminé dans ses écoles ? Et si, par la faute d'un de ces insidieux bugs dont on parlait parfois, elle trouvait une réponse négative pour chacun de ses voeux ? Parce qu'ils devaient bien dérailler à l'occasion, ces logiciels. Et des articles qui portaient sur des résultats improbables, elle en avait trouvés. Et Roxas ? Si on lui refusait les prépas, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Pourquoi cet abruti n'avait-il rentré aucun voeux de secour ? Elle aurait dû insister pour qu'il en mette au moins un. Il aurait pu piocher parmi la masse d'intitulés séduisants qui appâtaient les adolescents les plus indécis, non ?

"- Mais quand même quoi.

\- Je m'y attendais pas.

\- Tellement.

\- Bordel."

Bordel, oui, Xion le pensait très fort. Soupirant, elle s'étala sur sa table, étirant ses bras loin devant elle. 12h 52. Trois minutes. Un Roxas malade enterré sous son lit. Bientôt les résultats. Les bugs. Les erreurs d'algorithme. Et si elle se trompait ? Si les lettres modernes ne lui plaisaient pas, finalement ? Pourquoi s'était-elle lancée là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire après ? Quelle direction voulait-elle donner à sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ce choix aujourd'hui, à son âge ?

La noiraude enfouit sa tête sous ses bras, tant perdue dans ses questionnements que dans le vide abyssal du futur qui ne s'était jamais dessiné sous ses yeux. _Demain_ , pour elle, c'était comme un gros pâté flou.

12h 55.

Elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour un panini chèvre miel, finalement.

xoxoxox

 **Vous :**

"Je suis chez moi

l'ordi s'allume

j'ai mes resultats dans moins de 5 minutes

La page charge

Et si jamais ça marche pas et qu'on me refuse partout ?

2 minutes que c'est en train de se co

Allez

C'EST BON !

Y a pas eu de bug surprise

Tout vas très bien. Je suis genre méga soulagée là. Mon dieu.

Et toi la prépa ?

Alors ?

Répond stp, je stresse la

Ils t'ont pas refusé hein ?"

 **Chaton :**

"Je suis sur liste d'attente"

xoxoxox

"- Nan mais ça va, j'avais que deux heures de retard pour envoyer le dossier, et le dépôt était encore ouvert.

\- Tu vas perdre des points mec."

Demyx ne se démontait pas pour autant.

-" Nan mais en vrai c'est bon, si j'ai 11 ça rattrape le 9 du DS de mi-semestre.

\- T'auras pas 11. T'as rushé le devoir dans la nuit.

\- Je compense avec mon incroyable intelligence.

\- Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu."

Cette expression, sortie de la bouche d'Axel, arracha un éclat de rire franc au sitariste qui s'en amusait trop pour s'offusquer de la pique lancée. Même Roxas souriait, oubliant dans ces mots l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis qu'il avait reçu la terrible nouvelle. Allongé sur le canapé du rouquin, l'ennuyé savourait les doigts de son compagnon glissés de sa chevelure jusque dans son cou. Xion, elle, rassemblait ses dernières affaires. Fini l'exposé qu'ils avaient bossé, adieu Freud et sa liste de phases, elle comptait bien filer rejoindre sa petite amie le plus vite possible. Non pas que la compagnie des trois larrons mal peignés la dérangeait, mais elle en avait assez profité. Les lèvres de Naminé, en revanche ...

"- Tu nous abandonnes ?" lança Demyx, son sérieux - pour le peu qu'il pouvait en montrer - retrouvé.

"- Nami m'attend.

\- Encore Nami ?"

La noiraude rougit un peu. Oui, Nami. Encore. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, bien sûr.

"- Non mais c'était pas un reproche, hein ! C'est cool si tu peux la voir souvent. Fais-lui coucou de ma part."

Xion ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blondin tenait à ce qu'elle salue sa copine en son nom, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'au travers de ses mots et qu'elle le connaissait elle-même très peu. Mais soit, s'il y tenait. Elle promit également qu'elle passerait le bonjour de la part des deux tourtereaux, puis elle déguerpit sans plus tarder, refermant soigneusement la porte de l'appart derrière elle. Dehors, l'air se réchauffait enfin. L'hiver rendait son dernier soupir, et ce début de chaleur estival lui rappelait parfois le jour où elle avait rencontré la princesse blanche, sur le déclin de la saison solaire.

La gamine sourit, son sac balancé sur son dos. C'était une belle journée. Simple, mais vraiment belle.

Quand elle franchit la porte de l'appartement, l'endroit échappait une agréable odeur de tomate cuite et de fromage fondu. Assez forte pour lui chatouiller les narines, trop peu pour que le plat ait déjà quitté le four. Zut. L'estomac de la nouvelle venue n'en grogna pas moins fort lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

"- Tu as de drôles de manières de saluer, dit moi." Naminé la taquina, son énigmatique sourire en coin.

"-C'est l'odeur.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Grave !"

Un large sourire impatient tracé sur son visage, Xion s'approcha du four pour dévorer des yeux le plat délicieux qui s'y prélassait. Si elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa faim sur le trajet, cette dernière se réveillait enfin. Ça avait l'air bon. Terriblement bon. Indécemment bon.

"- C'est quoi ?

\- Une tarte à la tomate.

\- Ça existe, ça ?" la lycéenne s'étonna.

"- A ton avis, si c'est dans le four ?

\- Mais c'est une vraie recette ?

\- Tout dépend, qu'est-ce que tu appellerais une fausse recette ?"

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, la cadette préféra clore le sujet. Elle s'éloigna pour aller déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée, se déchaussa, puis revint s'installer dans la petite cuisine qui rejoignait le salon, se juchant sur une chaise haute pour reposer ses pauvres jambes. La fatigue accumulée au fil des heures la gagnait enfin.

"- Alors, ta journée ?" Naminé lui demanda.

"- Tranquille. On a bouclé notre exposé de philo avec Roxas, reste plus qu'à le présenter en cours jeudi.

\- Vous êtes allés à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, chez Axel, c'est plus près de chez toi et il y passe la nuit. D'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour, avec Dem !"

Si la blondine s'étonna, elle ne formula en revanche aucune remarque à ce sujet. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, le musicien distribuait ses mots à tout va.

"- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Calme. J'ai travaillé quelques croquis en plus de la tarte, si tu veux voir.

\- Montre !"

La dessinatrice s'éloigna pour mieux revenir vers sa moitié, deux carnets entre les mains. Le premier abritait nombre de dessins légers, des esquisses de projets indécis qui ne trouveraient sans doute jamais de fin, quelques objets observés çà et là qu'elle avait emprisonnés sur une fine feuille blanc sale. Dans le second, Xion trouva de tendres couleurs qu'elle identifia comme étant du pastel. Si l'objet n'avait pas la précision du crayon à papier bien aiguisé, il offrait des teintes qui lui chatouillaient le cœur. C'était beau. Balbutiant, parfois, mais beau. Elle devinait facilement les heures de travail acharné qui avaient mené sa petite amie à ce résultat. Mais son peu d'expérience dans le domaine ne lui permettait pas d'offrir un commentaire particulièrement pertinent.

" - Joli."

Xion peinait à traduire l'effet que ces oeuvres lui faisait.

"- Si avec ça t'es pas prise ...

\- On ne sait jamais."

Abandonnant tout espoir de la convaincre - après tout, elle ne savait elle-même pas comment fonctionnaient les concours - la jeune fille aux iris marins reposa les feuilles. Au même instant, le four laissa échapper la série de bips tant attendue.

A la hauteur de sa senteur, la tarte à la tomate se révéla délicieuse. Le film qui suivit, en revanche, ne suffit pas à maintenir leur attention. Allongée sur le lit - qui leur servant de canapé - Xion abandonnait l'ordinateur - qui leur servait d'écran - pour se concentrer ailleurs, son esprit dérivant vers de lointains océans. Elle repensait aux craintes égarées de Roxas. De l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, des interrogations qu'il n'osait pas formuler. Ça lui piquait le cœur. Lui, avide de réponses, qui n'osait soudain plus les demander. Et ça n'était pas Axel, pour qui tout allait bien, qui risquait de faire avancer la situation. A moins qu'il ne se soit douté de quelque chose, auquel cas il le cachait fort bien.

La noiraude soupira.

"- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

\- Hein ? " Xion réalisa soudain qu'une jolie paire d'yeux célestes l'observait. "Ah non, désolée. Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais soupirer comme ça ?

\- Toujours Rox."

La blanche fronça les sourcils alors que son opposée remontait jusque sous son cou le plaid qui lui couvrait le ventre.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?

\- Toujours pareil, il flippe pour Axel. Avec les études supérieures et tout. En plus il se retrouve sur liste d'attente pour les prépas, alors il était pas des masses en forme ce matin.

\- Il aurait dû assurer ses arrières." Naminé répondit en haussant les épaules. "Mais il a encore des chances d'entrer.

\- C'est flippant quand même."

La main de l'artiste dessinait hasardeusement sur sa joue de tendres caresses. Xion ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Le film qui défilait n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, un murmure distrayant qui les gardait du silence. De la pointe de l'index, l'aînée venait traverser la mâchoire, contourner l'oreille, jouer là où naissait sa chevelure d'onyx, réveillant les nerfs sensibles sous sa peau. C'était comme un jeu. Un jeu agréable.

"- Il est déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être avec lui.

\- Et s'il est pas pris ?

\- Il trouvera toujours un moyen d'entrer à l'université, au moins pour un an. Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Ce sera juste une question de temps. Il pourra retenter plus tard, rien n'est perdu.

\- Mouais. "

Un autre soupir, Xion se lova un peu plus sous le tissu chaud qui la dissimulait, faussant le tracé de la main de Naminé. Ses doigts reprirent au coin de ses lèvres, puis sa paume vint glisser le long de sa joue pour tourner son visage enfantin.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je fais pas exprès.

\- Fais exprès de ne pas t'inquiéter, alors."

Malgré elle, Xion souriait. Riait un peu, même. La main contre son visage se réchauffait lentement. Les doigts descendaient au creux de son cou, venant taquiner la fine ligne de ses clavicules.

"- Mais si ça se passe mal ?

\- Si ça doit mal se passer, ton inquiétude n'y changera rien.

\- Mai-

\- Et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour mon cousin, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de s'accaparer de la sorte les pensées de ma petite amie."

Un voile de surprise se déposa sur le visage de la presque étudiante, bien vite suivi par les lèvres de sa semblable sur sa bouche. D'abord étonnée, elle passa mécaniquement ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amour pour la garder plus près d'elle, souriant dans leur baiser. La serrant ainsi, elle pouvait sentir tout son corps contre le sien, les détails de sa silhouette qui se fondait contre son propre contour. Sa poitrine qui venait s'aplatir contre ses seins, ses hanches qui pointaient doucement sous sa peau, son ventre presque plat sur ses formes plus marquées, et la chaleur échappée de sa chair qu'elle pouvait sentir malgré les vêtements entre elles. Tous ces petits détails lui remplissaient la tête, comme un millier de loupiottes clignotant furieusement. Naminé existait sur sa bouche, dans ses bras, contre et sur elle.

Le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait au film venait de se dissiper.

"- Roxas se repose trop sur toi. Tu as le droit de respirer un peu."

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, Xion entreprit d'embrasser encore sa princesse blanche. Elle avait besoin de relier leur bouche, de venir chercher l'air à même ses poumons pour mieux se perdre. Mais les lèvres de Naminé disparurent, brusquement, et elle les retrouva sur la peau tendre et chaude de son cou. Des frissons partout dans son corps. C'était agréable, tellement agréable, et doux, et humide, brûlant, des papillons dans son ventre. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure pour toujours, et que toujours ce soit meilleur. Que ça brûle plus fort, plus bas, là où ses jambes se serraient brusquement.

Et elle avait peur, aussi. Peur que ça arrive vraiment, enfin, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce que ça dérapait doucement, et qu'elle ne trouvait plus les limites. Que la vague théorie qui constituait son peu de connaissance ne s'appuyait sur aucune pratique. Que devait-elle faire ? Et si elle s'emballait toute seule ? Peut-être la blonde ne s'imaginait-elle rien de l'excitation qui lui électrisait le bassin ?

"- Nami?" l'interpella-t-elle, sa voix dérapant sur de fragiles accents.

"- Oui ?"

Etonnée, la princesse releva la tête pour observer celle qui se trouvait tout contre elle.

"- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si." Xion se mordit la lèvre, gênée. "C'est juste ... Enfin ... On ... Vraiment, quoi ?

\- On ? "

Aux rougeurs sur les joues de la cadette, Naminé comprit les quelques mots qui manquaient à sa phrase, esquissant comme à son habitude ce discret sourire amusé.

"- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je ..." parler, soudain, c'était terriblement gênant. "Si, mais je sais pas ... J'ai jamais ...

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ah ?

\- Jamais avec une fille." elle avait toute la bienveillance du monde dans les yeux. "On s'en moque, non ? On apprendra sur le tas."

Rassurée, Xion se rapprocha pour retrouver la chaleur agréable qu'elle sentait contre sa moitié.

"- Oui. "

Timidement, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur les coutures de la robe blanche qu'elle affectionnait tant, robe parée de plis froissés. Elle hésita.

"- Je peux l'enlever ?

\- Je vais le faire." suggéra Naminé, un rire rassurant dans le regard. "Elle est assez dur à enfiler."

Sur ces mots, elle se recula pour profiter de l'espace nécessaire et se saisit du bas du vêtement pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Son corps tout fin, à peine soutenu par les lumières qui entraient par la fenêtre et l'inégale éclairage de l'ordinateur, semblait appeler Xion à l'étreindre encore. Sans tissu, elle pourrait sentir sa peau toute chaude, vivante sous ses doigts. Douce, surement. Parsemé de petits détails, d'os marqués. Granuleuse de part le relief des frissons et ses quelques imperfections.

Un coup d'œil plus arrêté lui fit remarquer que l'artiste avait savamment choisi ses sous-vêtements, puisqu'elle portait un ensemble assorti. Avait-elle prévu ce moment, anticipé le possible dérapage ? A moins qu'elle n'ait l'habitude de soigner ce genre de détails lorsqu'elle s'habillait le matin ? Et que dirait-elle en remarquant que sa propre petite amie portait le soutien gorge le plus basique qu'on puisse faire, assorti d'une culotte salamèche ? Etait-ce réellement important, au fond, même pour une première fois ? Elles n'allaient pas garder tout ça longtemps, après tout.

"- Alors ?

\- T'es belle."

Xion souriait, timidement, mais sincèrement. Elle s'approcha pour caresser enfin son épiderme bouillant.

"- Trop belle.

\- Trop ? "

Un même rire s'échappa de leurs deux bouches avant que la noiraude ne les joigne brièvement, plus confiante.

"- Beaucoup, beaucoup trop."

Elle avait tout son temps pour apprendre.

xoxoxox

[Roxas]

 **C'est bon**

Quoi ?

 **On a eu le premier roulement sur APB**

 **Je suis pris en prépa**

xoxoxox

Des cartons, partout dans sa chambre. Sur la table, le lit, au sol. Des cartons pour abriter ses livres, sa déco, tous ces petits objets précieux qu'elle voulait garder près d'elle dans ce nouveau foyer. De quoi colorer ces murs austères, cette pièce sans histoire qui la traitait comme une étrangère.

L'été avait si vite filé, une fois le bac passé.

Xion se redressa, ses doigts abandonnant la surface rugueuse du contenant. Enfin ? Après dix-huit ans d'existence, elle posait les pieds dans son premier appartement ? C'était pour le moins ... Étrange. Un mélange d'excitation, de hâte et d'appréhension. La joie impatiente des premières fois, la peur des nouvelles responsabilités et l'inquiétude face à ce lieu inconnu qu'il lui faudrait doucement apprivoiser.

Nouveau. C'était nouveau. Elle venait de trouver ce simple mot, qui couvrait à lui seul bien des significations.

"- Tu auras assez de place sur l'étagère, pour tes livres ?

\- Ça devrait aller, j'ai juste pris ceux que j'ai pas lu."

Et trois ou quatre ouvrages dont elle refusait de se séparer, comme les recueils de poèmes d'Aragon. Ils étaient de ces bouquins qu'elle aimait pouvoir attraper le soir, allongée sur son lit, pour les feuilleter sans efforts.

"- Ça te dérange, si j'emprunte une de tes étagères pour ranger une partie de mes bandes dessinées ?

\- Je pourrai les lires ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- D'acc ! "

Les affaires de Naminé dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre, dans leur appartement. Leur foyer. Leur chez elles. Déjà ? Tout s'était enchaîné si vite ... Un an qu'elles s'étaient vu pour la première fois, et elles se retrouvaient lovée entre les mêmes murs. Tous les jours, elles passeraient la même porte, saliraient le même palier, elles enclencheraient le même interrupteur et ce même canapé supporteraient le poids de leur corps fatigué.

Chez elles. C'était chez elles. Décidément, Xion ne s'habituait pas à ces mots. Et pourtant, quand elle croisait le regard de la blanche, ils étaient merveilleux.

"- Tu auras besoin d'aide pour installer tes affaires ?

\- Ça va aller. Et toi, il te reste des trucs ?

\- Non, j'ai tout rangé la semaine dernière.

\- Ok !"

Parce que la rose blanche avait investi les lieux huit jours avant elle, le temps que Xion profite encore un peu de sa famille. S'ils avaient pris l'habitude de la partager, ses deux parents peinaient cependant à laisser la noiraude filer si loin d'eux. Enfin, loin, deux heures en train lui suffiraient à les rejoindre. Mais c'était loin tout de même, pour eux. Pour un premier départ. Il fallait bien, pourtant, quitter un jour le foyer familial.

Un jour. Aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui tout était brusquement si loin, et l'avenir s'approchait de trop près. Elle allait grandir, enfin, et elle avait peur. Et Roxas, est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir en prépa, sans elle ? _Tous les week-ends on s'appellera_ , ils s'étaient promis. Est-ce qu'ils le feraient vraiment ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'éloigner ? Est-ce que leur amitié tiendrait le coup de la distance et du précieux temps avarement accordé ? Oui, bien sûr. Ça allait tenir, puisqu'il fallait que ça tienne. Puisque Xion sans Roxas, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce serait trop triste, vraiment.

"- Xy ? Ça va ?"

Le sourire délicatement bienveillant de l'artiste la tira de ce fouillis de pensées angoissantes. Elle la regardait tendrement, confiante. Xion sourit. Oui, ça allait. Elle avait peur, mais ça allait. Tant que Naminé se tenait près d'elle, tant qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser tout doucement comme un flocon qui tombe sur le sol, ça irait. Si elle manquait de courage, elle saurait où en puiser.

"- Oui." elle hocha la tête, convaincu. "C'est juste ... Le temps que je m'y fasse, quoi.

\- C'est la première fois que tu emménages, c'est normal si ça t'effraie. Tu verras, tu vas t'habituer au bout de quelques jours, quand tu auras pris tes marques et ton rythme à la fac.

\- Ouais, sûrement."

Elle disait ces évidences, Nami, des évidences nécessaires. Des évidences qui rendaient tout clair. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, à Xion, entendre quelqu'un lui dire que tout irait bien.

"- Ça va aller."

La cadette souriait, sincèrement. Ce foyer, nouveau foyer plein de craintes et de promesses, c'était aussi un début. Début de quoi, allez savoir. Mais un début avec Naminé, un début de quelque chose à deux. Des graines plantées dans un sol fertile, dont l'arbre leur était encore inconnu. Un jardin plein de surprises.

Sûrement qu'elles feraient de jolies fleurs, ensemble.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui sont venus lire, malgré le temps d'écart entre ce chapitre et le précédent ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente, même si ça reste calme pour le moment.

Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Comme promis, le chapitre cinq arrive dix jours après le précédent. Et j'ai pas mal d'avance niveau réécriture - même si je dois encore corriger - donc normalement je devrait pouvoir tenir le rythme jusqu'à la fin.

C'est un passage assez transitoire donc il se passe rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était quand même nécessaire pour mettre certains trucs en place. Le prochain chapitre sera dans le même style, si je me souviens bien. (D'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que tout le début de cette fic est un passage transitoire, donc bon.)

Juste une petite précision sur les échanges de messages entre les personnages, il y a deux présentations différentes. C'est parce que le modèle avec les pseudos indiqués correspond aux messagerie instantanées type messenger, alors que l'autre, ce sont juste les textos échangés. Wala.

Merci à Yu pour la correction !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _C'est venu tout doucement, comme du venin. Du venin dans les veines qui se répandait tous les jours un peu plus, glissait sous la peau jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi soudain, tout devenait si lourd. Pourquoi la vie perdait de ses couleurs. La vie, justement, elle n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Tu étais là, pourtant, tout aurait dû être si beau ! J'aurais dû voir. Comprendre._

 _Pourquoi ? Je crois que cette question me hantera toujours, parce que tu ne me donneras jamais de réponse._

xoxoxox

S'il n'était rien de plus doux que de se réveiller près de Naminé, son visage tout contre son dos, il n'y avait réveil plus désagréable que d'émerger lentement et de sentir son nez perdu parmi ses cheveux. Il y faisait chaud, l'air s'y raréfiait, et la masse de mèches flavescentes lui chatouillaient horriblement les joues. Aussi Xion grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en cette matinée de septembre, la princesse blanche tout contre elle.

"- Mmmmm ..." grogna-t-elle faiblement, agacée.

Elle aurait dû, sûrement, aller dormir dans sa propre chambre pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. D'autant que le lit de Nami n'était pas nécessairement prévu pour accueillir un autre corps en plus du sien. Mais c'était quand même agréable de s'endormir en lui parlant, le soir, de la sentir tout près qui respirait, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement pour mieux replonger. Et puis sa chaleur, et la simple conscience de sa présence ...

Enfin, il fallait bien qu'elle se décide à sortir du lit. La mélodie qui s'échappait depuis sa propre chambre ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'heure qu'il était, et elle aurait bien du mal à éteindre ce réveil depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la noiraude se tenait debout dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un pantacourt à carreau et d'un tee-shirt muni d'une inutile et esthétique capuche. Ses bracelets en simili cuir pendait au bout de son poignet alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour se saisir de la bouilloire, laissant le filet d'eau qui s'échappait du robinet la remplir jusqu'à la limite maximale indiquée. Dans sa tête, les idées se mêlaient encore, vaseuses. Elle aurait bien profité d'une tasse de café pour les remettre en place, mais elle trouvait à cette boisson un goût tout à fait atroce et écœurant. Alors elle se préparait un thé sucré à s'en donner le diabète. Ça, au moins, c'était doux sur la langue.

xoxoxox

Elle aimait bien ça, les couloirs vides du matin. Le murmure des conversations menées au coin d'une salle que l'écho rapportait, le ronron de la machine à café qu'on sollicitait, le bruit des pas claquant sur le sol, et l'agréable solitude à l'heure où la nuit ne s'était pas entièrement retirée. Il restait, derrière la vitre, une ombre au fusain que l'arrivée du jour chassait prudemment.

Depuis trois jours qu'elle se rendait à la fac, Xion n'avait pas encore rencontré grand monde. Voilà le constat qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle poussait la porte de son bâtiment, cherchant un coin où s'asseoir. D'un autre côté, avec un emploi du temps de seize heures et des groupes qui changeaient tout le temps ... Elle avait bien aperçu un ou deux camarades du lycée sur la fac, mais tous s'étaient destinés à la psychologie. Elle les soupçonnait d'avoir choisi la filière par défaut. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer compte tenu de son manque abyssal de projets d'avenir.

Coup de chance, le banc qui longeait le foyer était libre ce matin. Rien d'étonnant au vu de l'heure, peu de gens choisissaient les cours de 8h quand ils avaient le choix. Mais elle s'y précipita tout de même avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui voler son trésor. Une fois ses fesses et son sac disposés sur la banquette, elle ouvrit le second pour en tirer une des bandes dessinées empruntées sur l'étagère de Naminé histoire de passer le temps. La joli couverture lisse et l'étrange couple qui y figurait avaient attiré son attention, aussi avait-elle décidé de s'y plonger sans même lire le résumé.

Après quelques minutes de beaux dessins, de vives couleurs et de fuite à travers l'espace, la jeune étudiante se leva finalement pour trouver l'endroit où elle avait cours. Remarquant la porte déjà entrouverte, elle la poussa timidement et observa la pièce. Comme pour la majorité de ses cours, exceptés ceux du mardi, ils se déroulaient en classe et non en amphi. Un environnement qui se rapprochait plus du lycée que de l'image qu'elle s'était fait de l'université.

"- Pardon, c'est bien ici le cours de littérature comparée ? "

Sursautant, Xion se retourna brusquement. Le garçon derrière elle, un excentrique dont la tignasse bleue, certainement teinte, contrastait avec l'air bien trop calme qui lui barrait le visage, la dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle n'y retrouva malheureusement pas ces yeux vert d'eau qui la fixaient patiemment, aussi en déduisit-elle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu cours ensemble.

"- Oui. Enfin ça dépend du prof que t'as, je crois."

Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres cours de littérature comparée à cette heure ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"- Normalement, j'ai cours avec ... " il essayait de se souvenir, mais finit simplement par tendre son emploi du temps à la noiraude pour lui montrer le créneau. "Lui.

\- C'est bon alors.

\- Il est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Apparemment, non. Ou alors il est parti après avoir ouvert la salle."

L'inconnu haussa les épaules. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Xion s'écarta pour le laisser passer, l'observant alors qu'il partait s'asseoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit place tout près de la fenêtre, y jetant quelques coup d'œil pensifs. _Discret_ et _distrait_ , voilà les deux mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Xy en le voyant. Et puis, il avait l'air sympathique. Pas très bavard, mais poli et respectueux.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, chassant comme elle pouvait la gêne naturelle qui la tenait loin des autres, puis elle vint se poser près de lui.

"- Ça te dérange si je me mets là ?"

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, la baissa aussitôt.

"- Non."

Bon. Apparemment, ça n'était pas la meilleure manière de lancer une conversation. S'il avait compris ses intentions, il n'en montra rien et retourna à sa contemplation extérieure. Et s'il n'avait pas saisi ... Elle pouvait bien ajouter _maladroit_ à sa liste de mots.

"- T'es en lettres modernes, du coup? " tenta-t-elle à nouveau, croisant les bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Accordant quelques secondes de plus au peu de lune qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre, l'azuré détourna finalement ses yeux mystiques pour se concentrer sur celle qui lui parlait.

"- Non, c'est juste ma mineure.

\- Ah. " rien de surprenant, elle avait rencontré d'autres élèves dans ce cas là. "Et t'as quoi d'autre comme cours ici ?

\- La littérature française et la syntaxe.

\- Je vois."

Xion s'étira pour tromper sa gêne.

"- Et ta majeure ?

\- Je suis en informatique.

\- C'est comment ?

\- Intéressant. Mieux que l'histoire où j'étais l'an dernier.

\- Tu redoubles ?

\- Je change de filière, plutôt. "

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, les deux presque camarades se fixèrent quelques secondes. Fautes de mots, ils se sourient lentement. Un geste simple et amical, juste de quoi rassurer la petite nouvelle. Isa - elle apprendrait son nom plus tard - enchaîna à son tour.

"- Et toi, tu es en lettres modernes ? "

xoxoxox

 **Vous :**

"Bou !

Tu survis à la prépa ?"

 **Chaton :**

"Oui. Par contre j'ai trop de boulot, je pourrais pas monter avant un moment je crois.

Peut-être ces vacances, mais pas sûr"

 **Vous :**

"D'acc. Au pire c'est moi qui descendrai, j'ai qu'une semaine mais on est assez tranquilles niveau boulot"

 **Chaton :**

"Cool !"

 **Vous :**

"et avec Axel ça va bien ? Il répond pas à mes messages"

 **Chaton :**

"Il a pété son tel dans le metro. Nouveau tel et nouveau numero aussi"

 **Vous :**

"Sérieux ?

Il a fait comment ?"

 **Chaton :**

"Il l'a mis dans la poche arrière du jean, et il s'en est souvenu après s'être assis"

 **Vous :**

"Oh putain

C'est trop con

C'est méchant mais je ris"

 **Chaton :**

"Y a de quoi !"

 **Vous :**

"Il était pas trop deg ?"

 **Chaton :**

"Un peu quand même"

 **Vous :**

"Et du coup, ça se passe comment les cours?"

 **Chaton :**

"Bien

(j'ai fini la pause repas, je file

A + !)"

 **Vous :**

"Ok, a plus !"

xoxoxox

"- C'était cool, Saga !"

Ses doigts noués autour de l'épluche légume, Xion lâcha cette phrase à l'attention de son agréable petite amie. Elle termina de dénuder la dernière pomme de terre qui trônait sur la table, puis la déposa dans le saladier rempli d'eau. Naminé les récupérait ensuite pour les couper en tranches qu'elle disposait dans un immense plat en verre - en pyrex, si la noiraude se souvenait bien du mot.

"- Si le premier tome t'a plu, les suivants sont sur l'étagère.

\- Tu les as jusqu'au combien ?

\- Jusqu'au sept.

\- D'acc !"

La lettreuse se releva, fila rincer ses mains sous le robinet, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre récupérer les ouvrages que l'artiste rangeait parfois dans sa bibliothèque. Un, deux trois ... Sept, effectivement, si on comptait celui qui attendait encore dans son sac. Avec ça, elle pourrait tenir un bout de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur la table du salon, Xy rédigeait ses éternellement inutiles fiches de révision, qu'elle ne relirait pas et qu'elle finirait par perdre.

"- Tu reprends quel cours ?" une agréable voix qui s'approchait derrière lui demanda.

"- Syntaxe. Ça parle de la place des mots dans la phrase. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai arrêté de suivre quand la prof a commencé à parler de mettre des singes dans un mixeur." elle se saisit du marqueur. "J'ai pas bien saisi l'exemple qu'elle nous donnait, je t'avoue.

\- Des ... Singes ?

\- Yep.

\- Dans un mixeur.

\- Exactement."

Naminé haussa un sourcil, quelque peu déconcertée. Sa réaction n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la quasi totalité du reste de la classe face au cours. Même Isa - qui partageait également cet horaire avec la brunette - avait laissé entrevoir un semblant de perplexité sur son visage impassible.

"- Je vois.

\- T'es bien la seule."

Le rire tendre qui s'échappa des lèvres de Nami lui en arracha un. Surlignant les termes qui lui semblaient importants - entre autre, tout ce qui n'était ni un article, ni un pronom - Xion poursuivit son dur labeur, sans prêter attention aux mains pâles qui se posaient sur ses épaules, proches de son cou.

"- Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup des gens de ta filière.

\- Je leur parle pas beaucoup à eux non plus."

Dire qu'un an avant, elle osait à peine saluer la blondine. Et maintenant, la moindre bêtise s'échappait de sa bouche sans passer par la case filtrage. Bientôt, la princesse découvrirait son humour douteux et elle la quitterait. C'était certain.

"- Ils sont comment ?

\- Je sais pas ... Pas comme les gens du lycée. Y en a qui sortent du lot, tu les repères à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis t'as des gens tellement cultivés, même en plusieurs vie je pourrais pas en savoir autant qu'eux, c'est fou.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de communiquer, plutôt que de les admirer de loin. " l'aînée taquina.

"- C'est fait. J'ai récupéré le numéro ... d'Isa je crois, si j'ai bien retenu son nom. Et j'ai le facebook d'une des filles du cours de méthodologie qui s'appelle Aerith. On discute un peu.

\- C'est bien."

Des félicitations lancées dans le vague, voilà l'impression que ces mots firent à Xion. Elle redressa la tête, retrouvant sur le minois charmant de Naminé cet air égaré, envolée dans un autre monde. Elle semblait réfléchir. Penser loin d'ici. Un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le cœur de la poupée. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle revint à elle. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise près de la clavicule découverte par le débardeur, l'air de rien.

Et le téléphone vibra sur la table.

"- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup." Xy s'exclama en retrouvant le nom de l'azuré sur l'écran.

Elle tapa vivement sa réponse, et réitéra l'opération chaque fois que l'objet sonnait encore. Un délicieux sentiment de satisfaction sociale l'enivrait.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez de si passionnant ?

\- On essaye de se caser une date sur le week-end pour aller voir une expo dont un prof nous a parlé. Faut que je transmette à Aerith d'ailleurs."

Encore quelques messages, et des sourires de fierté. Et les doigts de la charmeuse qui descendaient comme des serpents le long de ses bras vers son ventre, l'air de rien. Tout à coup, Xion senti une tête posée sur son épaule, tout près de la sienne.

"- Nam' ?

\- Mm ?

\- Tu jouerais pas avec moi là, par hasard ?

\- Peut-être bien."

Amusée, la gamine au visage poupin se tournant pour lui piquer un bref baiser - baiser qui lui fut volontiers rendu.

"- Je suis censé réviser, tu sais ?

\- Tu dis souvent ça. Surtout quand tu ne révises pas."

Un peu plus bas, les mains de Naminé. Sur ses jambes, là où le tissu du jean rendait tout agréable. Très agréable. Trop agréable. Xion se mordit la lèvre quand un pouce mesquin vint s'amuser à la jonction de sa jambe et du reste du corps.

"- Je dois faire des fiches de révision, c'est très sérieux.

\- Pour avoir bonne conscience ?

\- Exactement."

Des vibrations sur la table. Xy aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil au message d'Isa, mais il était tout à fait possible qu'une paire de lèvres se soit à nouveau emparé des siennes. Par ailleurs, il était fort probable que le bouton de son jean ne soit plus tout à fait en place. Plus du tout, même.

"- Tu te donneras bonne conscience plus tard."

Plus tard. Elle aurait tout son temps plus tard, hein ? Et puis, il fallait être honnête, elle détestait réviser.

xoxoxox

Xion n'en revenait toujours pas de voir comme l'amphithéâtre B était si grand. Interminable. Une flopée de marches qui s'envolaient au fond de la salle, des rangées de tables se surplombant les unes les autres, et trois pauvres fenêtres tout en haut des murs pour éclairer le tout. Ça, et les lampes pour subvenir aux besoins que les vitres ne pouvaient combler. Quand elle entrait ici, observant du coin de l'œil les strapontins libres, elle notait parfois comme l'endroit était mal organisé. Entre les espaces étroits pour accéder aux places et les deux sorties bondées … Enfin, c'était Kairi la future ingénieure en bâtiment, pas elle.

Mais le problème de la place se posait quand même. Après avoir suffisamment grimpé pour s'assurer que l'intervenant ne la surprendrait pas en train de lire, la noiraude chercha du regard un visage familier. Quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaîtrait, au moins de vue, un élève qui lui servirait de point de repère. Un futur ami, peut-être. Mais rien. Isa et Aerith ne partageaient pas ce cours avec elle et seul l'enseignant, vue les semaines précédentes, réveillait sa mémoire. Abandonnant, Xion se trouva une place libre et isolée sur son rang, derrière un garçon de son âge dont la tignasse de hérisson n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son très cher ami. En plus châtain. Un simili Roxas.

Sora qu'il s'appelait, si elle en croyait la liste de présence qui circulait. C'était un joli prénom.

Si elle avait élevé la voix, tendue la main vers lui pour effleurer le sweat gris qui couvrait ses épaules, seulement donné un léger coup de pied de pied dans le dossier de sa "chaise", elle aurait pu l'interpeller. Echanger un ou deux mots avec lui. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Un reste d'angoisse et l'étrange impression qu'elle ne devait pas interférer dans son monde.

Alors elle regardait simplement par dessus son bras replié, les gribouillis animaliers que ses iris d'eau sombre lui rapportaient. Un jour, elle lui parlerait. Un jour.

xoxoxox

Ce jour là, Xy ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle avait dû se lever du mauvais pied, sûrement, ou bien s'était-elle attiré les foudres d'un dieu quelconque qui lui rendait un mal commis dans une vie antérieure. Enfin, quel qu'en soient les raisons, sa journée n'en restait pas moins surprenamment mauvaise.

Il y avait, déjà, tous ces petits détails qui lui ruinaient l'humeur dès qu'elle oubliait la mésaventure précédente. Rester coincée entre les portes du métro ? Bon ça arrivait. Se prendre les pieds dans la laisse d'un parfait inconnu qui promenait son chien ? Passait encore. Arriver en cours et réaliser qu'elle avait oublié les polycopiés distribués la semaine précédente, c'était déjà un tantinet plus dérangeant pour son travail à venir. Découvrir son téléphone éteint dans sa poche parce qu'elle avait, bien évidemment, oublié de brancher ce dernier durant la nuit, ses nerfs la chatouillaient dangereusement. Être partie sans sa carte bleu, sa monnaie et son repas, elle se maudissait en retournant son sac.

Résignée face aux preuves, la brunette dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était une mauvaise journée. Elle inspira un grand coup et décida qu'elle ne pouvait que l'accepter. Elle n'aurait qu'à se lever du bon pied le lendemain pour contrer le sort, puisqu'il en était ainsi. Pour se consoler, elle s'autorisa tout de même à sécher son option et rentra deux heures plus tôt à l'appartement, exténuée du peu qu'elle avait fait. Le retour à l'appart lui fut d'un grand soulagement.

"- Nami ?"

Elle dû, pour toute réponse, se contenter d'un magnifique silence. Bien sûr que l'artiste n'était pas rentrée, elle terminait tard le jeudi, mais Xion préférait tout de même prévenir de son arrivée. On ne savait jamais, des fois que la princesse blanche eut partagé son envie de regagner sa demeure pour s'octroyer une pause dans son travail. Quoi qu'elle manquait rarement les cours, elle. Tout du moins, si ça arrivait, la noiraude n'en entendait pas parler.

"- Bon ..." murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Puisqu'il restait quelques corvées à régler pour pleinement savourer son temps libre, elle descendit la poubelle en deux temps trois mouvements, enfila un nouveau sac dans le contenant à déchets, rangea la vaisselle qui séchait près de l'évier puis s'étala sur le canapé, les bras noués autour d'un des oreillers qui reposaient dessus. Sur la table basse en bois qui leur servait de rangement pour toutes ces petites affaires éparpillées dans l'appartement, la cadette remarqua alors qu'il traînait un joli carnet, assez grand, certainement du format A4. A n'en pas douter, un des outils de travail de la blondine. Si Xion ne se trompait pas, elle en noircissait les pages de croquis d'observation pour un de ses cours.

Curieuse, la petite fluette se pencha pour saisir délicatement l'objet.

Sur les larges pages blanches, la mine de graphite avait déposé quantités de souvenirs. Un banc, un bâtiment, des gens croisés dans le métro. De longs dessins fastidieux, de brefs traits à peine lancées qu'un moindre frottement aurait suffi à troubler. Des morceaux de vies sans aucun sens, sinon dans les yeux de leur autrice. C'était étrange, de se dire qu'elles auraient pu toutes deux observer le papier, admirer les mêmes dessins sans leur accorder la même histoire.

Mais parce qu'il fallait bien s'occuper sérieusement, la jeune fille abandonna finalement sa trouvaille pour aller se poser dans la cuisine. Ici l'attendait un magnifique sac de pomme de terre accompagné de son épluche légume, qu'elle déterra dans le tiroir près de l'évier. Quitte à sécher les cours, autant se rendre utile. Elle s'installa et déshabilla un à un les précieux ... Légumes ? Lui semblait-il que ces morceaux jaunes appartenaient à la famille des féculents, mais elle n'était pas sûre que les féculents ne soient pas eux aussi des légumes. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir en les découpant.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir commun. Une poignée qu'on enfonçait.

"- Xion ?"

La dénommée sourit, tout en divisant le fruit de son travail en jolies frites.

"- Je suis là !

\- Tu es rentrée en avance ?

\- J'ai séché le cours de mythes et légendes. On aura les diapos en ligne de toute façon."

Les sons qui s'échappaient du salon lui signalaient que la nouvelle arrivée se débarrassait de ses affaires et qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé, exténuée. Un bruit de soupire, puis de nouveaux pas vers la cuisine. Bientôt, un joli fantôme en robe azurée se présenta dans la pièce.

"- Ta journée ?" Xion s'enquit tout en coupant.

" - Chargée, mais terminée.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Manger quelque chose avant d'aller profiter de mon lit. Je n'en peux plus de rester debout."

Alors qu'elle tirait une chaise, un croissant en main, Naminé s'étonna soudain d'apercevoir un couteau entre les doigts de la plus jeune. Un air étrangement sérieux, pourtant toujours aussi calme, vint déranger les traits de son visage.

"- Tu n'es pas obligée de commencer à cuisiner dès maintenant, tu sais ?

\- Ouais, mais j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Puis ce sera fait, comme ça.

\- Tu comptes déjà faire cuire les frites ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, restera plus qu'à les faire chauffer ce soir.

\- Tu vas perdre du temps. Elles seront déjà chaudes si tu les enfournes avant de manger, inutile d'allumer le four deux fois.

\- Oh."

Ce détail, Xy n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Elle pensait rentabiliser ses heures libres en s'occupant d'une tâche qu'elle n'aurait ensuite plus sur les épaules. Mais les mots de Naminé faisaient sens, elle devait l'avouer. Enfin, c'était toujours ça de fait, non ?

"- J'attendrai plus tard, alors."

L'autre hocha simplement la tête, puis elle vint planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de la viennoiserie entre ses mains. Son regard, cependant, s'attarda sur les rectangles jaunes entassés dans le plat tout près d'elle. Un soupire. Xion se crispa.

"- Ça va pas ?

\- Laisse." la blanche tendit la main vers sa semblable pour récupérer son couteau. "Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Non mais t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas de le faire.

\- Le problème n'est pas là."

D'elle même, et dans un geste étonnamment délicat, l'artiste récupéra et l'outil et la planche, ainsi que le saladier rempli de petits féculents. Elle disposa le tout devant elle avant de reprendre l'activité de sa moitié, d'une minutie fort précise.

"- Tu les as mal découpées."

Oh. Le cœur de Xion se serra un peu. Elle se sentait maladroite.

"- Désolée.

\- Elles sont toutes inégales." pour exemple, Naminé désigna quelques frites de tailles variées, certaines bien fines faces à d'autres. "Elles ne vont pas cuire de la même manière, et ça se sentira dans leur goût. C'est désagréable de tomber sur un morceau de pomme de terre qui n'a pas fini de cuire."

Comme une enfant prise en faute, Xion baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Les gestes souples de la princesse aux crayons semblaient en effet bien plus efficaces que les siens. Elle tranchait nettement de parfaites lignes jaunes, là où ses mains bienveillantes mais malhabiles offraient des morceaux parfois très différents. Peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser l'autre s'occuper du repas, au final. La cuisine, ça n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection.

"- Regarde, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Pardon. J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Il va falloir la prendre. J'aimerai éviter d'avoir à repasser derrière toi chaque fois que tu t'approches des fourneaux."

Son ton sonnait comme une réprimande. Xion n'osa plus rien dire, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de son opposée se posent sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta un bref sourire pour l'autre. Il lui sembla qu'on le lui rendait, mais l'échange fut si bref qu'elle l'avait peut-être rêvé.

"- Je peux faire autre chose ? "

Naminé secoua la tête.

"- Laisse. Je vais terminer, ça ira plus vite."

Si elle chercha quelques traces d'un potentiel coup d'œil bienveillant, la lettreuse s'en trouva déçu. Rien, seulement le sérieux qui la gagnait lorsqu'elle s'appliquait à une tâche, et cette fatigue au coin de l'œil qui témoignait d'une longue journée de cours et de travaux fastidieux. Comprenant que ses nerfs devaient se jouer de la gribouilleuse, Xion préféra la laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Elle lui ferait supporter son babillage une autre fois - et puis, elle devait bien avoir un devoir qui traînait quelque part.

"- D'acc. Du coup je te laisse, je vais reprendre mes cours."

L'autre la regarda quelques secondes, un peu étonnée, puis elle haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter. La noiraude fila sans se soucier de l'étrange malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac.

xoxoxox

[Isa]

 **Tu as le changement de salle, pour la syntaxe ?**

Non mais je suis sur la fac aujourd'hui, je vais aller vérifier

Ils sont ou déjà les tableaux ?

 **Sous l'escalier du premier étage, je crois**

Ah, c'est bon !

On est en GA 135

 **D'accord**

 **Merci**

xoxoxox

"- Par contre je mange pas ici ce soir, je vais rejoindre Isa et Aé. On se fait un truc en ville.

-Bien.

\- Je rentrerai sûrement avant 20h."

Naminé haussa les épaules, sans répondre. C'est à peine si elle leva les yeux de son carnet pour regarder sa petite amie quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Sa main s'activait toujours, venant colorer la feuille d'un bout de pastel. Xion se pencha curieusement par-dessus son épaule pour observer le résultat.

"- Et je vais sûrement passer l'aprem avec Isa samedi, on va faire nos cartes à la bibliothèque. Y a l'air d'y avoir des trucs cools."

La princesse blanche hocha la tête, puis reposa délicatement son pastel. Elle scruta quelques secondes les traits qui s'entremêlaient sur sa feuille, critique, avant de s'emparer d'autres outils pour venir les corriger. Ses doigts bougeaient alors délicatement, dans un souci de précision.

"- T'as encore beaucoup de boulot ?

\- Assez, mais ça devrait aller pour ce soir.

\- T'as de l'avance ?

\- Non, mais certains de nos enseignants ne relèvent qu'une partie des devoirs. Je passerai rapidement sur ceux que je ne compte pas rendre.

\- Bon courage."

Elle aurait bien voulu lui sourire, Xion, à sa dame en robe légère, mais ses prunelles semblaient ne jamais vouloir quitter le papier où elles se posaient. Toujours cette même expression neutre sur son visage, et cette ride entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle les plissaient brièvement quand elle rencontrait une difficulté. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais ses yeux exprimaient nombres d'émotions brèves avant de retrouver leur calme sérieux. Dans un élan d'encouragement, la brunette déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa semblable, son pouce venant affectueusement caresser sa nuque. Elle lui souhaitait bon courage, une fois encore, à sa manière.

Tout le corps de Naminé se crispa. Elle remua légèrement la tête, dans un brusque élan d'agacement. Rien de méchant, mais la surprise poussa la plus jeune à retirer ses doigts. Un sentiment désagréable vint se loger dans son ventre.

Avait-elle mal agi ?

"- Ça va ?

\- Oui."

Le bruit du pastel qui frottait contre la feuille, toujours.

"- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, Xion."

Mal à l'aise, la dénommée se recula un peu. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans les réponses de la blonde, un relent désagréable. Rien dans son ton, sa voix gardait cette douceur naturelle, mais la brièveté de ses mots la frappait. Peut-être l'aînée n'avait-elle pas envie qu'on vienne lui faire la conversation alors qu'elle s'appliquait à rester concentrée. Xion jugeait que le moment était finalement mal choisi pour discuter, et elle se retira silencieusement dans sa chambre. Sur sa table, le petit voyant vert du téléphone lui rappelait qu'Isa lui avait certainement répondu - à moins qu'il ne se soit agi d'Aerith. Elle sourit. Le petit serpent entortillé entre ses entrailles desserra son étreinte.

* * *

Wala ! J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est encore ce qui motive le plus et ce qui aide à progresser.

Je vous dis à dans dix jours, en attendant profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et courage aux gens qui doivent encore attendre !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 6, ce qui veut dire qu'on en est à peu près à la moitié de cette fanfic. C'est moins calme que précédemment, mais on est pas non plus au summum de l'action.

J'ai quasi fini mon rapport de stage, donc je vais pleinement pouvoir me consacrer aux chapitres que je dois retravailler, ce que je n'ai presque pas fait ce mois-ci entre ça et la période des fiertés. Je vais vraiment finir cette histoire, ça fait tout drôle ! En attendant, j'espère que cette partie-là va vous plaire.

En passant, merci Yu pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La subtilité, c'est que c'est venu tout doucement. Sur la pointe des pieds, comme un enfant qui prépare son méfait. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, mais c'était là et ça s'est installé chez nous. Entre nous. C'était dans ma tête et ça pesait tout le poid du monde. C'est devenu comme du poison, mais du poison mental, tu vois ? Et je me suis sentie stupide, moi qui voulais t'aider, de sombrer sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi._

 _Et maintenant, je sais._

 _Et parfois, je te déteste pour ça._

xoxoxox

Quand Xion attrapait la main de Naminé, ses doigts se dérobaient aux siens. Quand elle essayait de l'embrasser, légère, dans un élan de complicité, l'autre détournait la tête. Quand elle s'approchait juste, elle sentait sa semblable se tendre sans un regard vers elle. Alors elle n'osait plus vraiment, quand elles s'installaient dans le salon, s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé pour lire. Debout, les mains sur le dossier, c'était aussi bien. Et puis, il y avait des chaises un peu plus loin.

"- Ça se passe comment, tes cours ?

\- Ça va.

\- Vous allez exposer dans les mois qui viennent ?

\- On ne sait pas encore."

Elles échangeaient quelques mots, puis elle retournait dans sa chambre, son cocon réconfortant où elle attrapait un bouquin - une BD souvent, elle les appréciait de plus en plus - à feuilleter. Ses yeux se perdaient sur les dessins, glissaient de bulle en bulle. Elle oubliait cette pointe dans le thorax qui la gênait parfois. Cet incompréhensible sentiment qui préparait son nid.

Mais aujourd'hui, la noiraude décida d'insister.

"- Au fait, on essaye de se caler une sortie avec des amis de la fac, ça te dirait de venir ? J'aimerais bien te les présenter."

 _Et te présenter à eux, surtout._

"- Quand-est ce que vous faites ça ?

\- Je sais pas encore, j'attends qu'Isa me donne ses horaires et ceux d'Aé. On verra en fonction.

\- Mm."

La princesse blanche resta sans répondre une poignée de secondes, et Xion se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas déjà oubliée. Elle hésitait à la relancer, mais n'osait pas vraiment insister. Et puis elle vit - cru voir ? - un morceau de sourire au coin de ses lèvres

"- Je verrai."

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, la poupée s'impatientait déjà. Elle avait envie de la montrer, sa copine, à ceux qui partageaient ses journées en cours. Saisir sa main devant eux, l'entrainer dans la rue sans se soucier des autres. Leur dire enfin _Voilà, c'est Nami_ en serrant fort ses doigts, fière de son amour gamin profondément sincère. Elle était heureuse, à ses coté. Et il y avait une partie d'elle qui mourrait d'envie de le signaler au monde entier.

Pour l'instant, rien n'était joué, mais, la blonde ne refusait pas l'idée de rencontrer ses camarades. C'était déjà un bon point, d'autant que, pour sa part Xion ferait bientôt la connaissance de Larxène et Riku, soit la sœur aînée et le proche ami de sa tendre.

Puisqu'elles ne parlaient plus, Xion s'éloigna finalement, retournant dans son antre. Elle essaya d'abord de se pencher sur ses cours, les relu, fixa sa feuille d'exercices un long moment, puis finit par abandonner la tâche. Ses pensées s'éloignaient toujours des lignes imprimées.

Elle se releva pour aller attraper la dernière bande dessinée qu'elle avait empruntée. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit, au moins le temps de ... De ? Elle lirait jusqu'au repas, sûrement, et après ? Elle lirait encore, ou elle réitèrerait sa tentative de travail. A moins qu'elle ne pique les codes ADN de Roxas pour trouver un animé intéressant à regarder.

Cette fois, c'était le deuxième tome de Blast qui pesait lourd entre ses mains. Elle tournait les pages une à une, profitait du trait repoussant qui s'étalait sur les pages et savourait l'ambiance oppressante patiemment installée, les aventures de cet écœurant personnage qui l'intriguait désespérément. Elle voulait comprendre, Xion, où cette aventure allait déboucher. Comprendre qui était Carole. Comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé, puisque le peu de pièces dont elle disposait pour l'instant ne laissait rien deviner de l'image finale que le puzzle allait former. Heureusement pour elles, les deux autres tomes de la série l'attendaient sagement sur l'étagère.

Comme prévu, elle dévora les pages jusqu'à ce que l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine ne l'interpelle. _La vaisselle_ , elle pensa soudain. _Après le repas, je dois m'occuper de la vaisselle._ Elle s'autorisa à terminer le tome entre ses mains, ignora du mieux qu'elle pu le troisième qui la tentait délicieusement, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine.

"- T'as besoin d'aide ?" l'étudiante demanda en arrivant, inspirant longuement l'odeur de crêpe épaisse qui envahissait son palais et ses poumons.

"- Tu sais où sont les couverts ?"

En effet, Xion savait, aussi les attrapa-t-elle pour préparer la table pendant que sa moitié terminait la pâte restante. Elle disposa les assiettes, s'assurant qu'elles étaient impeccablement opposées, qu'aucun couverts ne dépassait du cercle de porcelaine, et se fit la réflexion qu'Aerith n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort quand elle soulignait ses petites maniaqueries. Mais l'idée ne l'empêcha pas de décaler doucement le repose-plat disposé en plein centre de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inscrive parfaitement dans l'axe des assiettes. Là, c'était parfait. Elle se retourna pour admirer le repas fumant sur son support, saliva intensément, puis croisa le regard de Naminé.

Des yeux tellement tristes.

"- Nami ?"

Inquiète, la cadette s'approcha pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais ne trouva rien qui eût pu la rassurer sur le visage fatigué de sa petite amie. Des cernes. Des lèvres figées, lassées. Ses mains posées sur le rebord de la table, perdues dans un geste qu'elle avait déjà oublié. Xion posa les siennes par dessus pour les réchauffer, y laisser un peu d'amour.

"- Mm ?"

Surprise, la gribouilleuse redressa la tête pour l'observer.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, c'est juste de la fatigue."

Juste de la fatigue, elle lui disait, et la lettreuse aurait bien voulu la croire, mais elle la sentait si loin, inaccessible. Toujours la même excuse dans sa bouche. Si problème il y avait, lui en aurait-elle vraiment fait part ? Elle y croyait, certains jours. Le reste du temps, elle avait peur de ces tristesses passagères qu'elle ne pouvait ni endiguer, ni éloigner.

"- Je suis là." elle posa sa main sur la joue, douce comme un chat. "Si tu as besoin, je peux m'occuper du reste. Toi, reposes toi.

\- Ça ira.

\- Ça ira aussi si je fais le repas et le reste du ménage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Si, Nami. Justement."

Elle hésita, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour ralentir le temps. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle parle, elle aussi. Qu'elle partage le fond de sa pensée.

"-Ça m'inquiète quand t'es comme ça.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Ça se voit quand ça va pas. Fais pas comme si ça n'existait pas."

Et maintenant, Naminé souriait. Un sourire bizarre, à la fois triste et touché, simple. Ses yeux ne souriaient pas, en revanche. Eux, ils la regardaient comme une ignorante, l'air de lui dire _Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais ça n'est pas grave_. Les doigts de la blonde passèrent autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu, et Xion la serra volontiers contre elle. Comme un trésor. Elle l'embrassa brièvement.

C'était affreusement bon. Oui, affreusement bon de la sentir enfin proche, si proche, dans ses bras et contre son corps, contre ses lèvres, près d'elle. Bon, cette chaleur qui passait entre leur corps et qu'elles partageaient en s'étreignant Bon de se dire _Elle est là_ , elle est tout près de moi et elle me serre de sa propre volonté. Un vrai soulagement.

"- Ça te plait ?

\- Quand tu m'embrasses ?

\- Non. " encore ce sourire. "De vivre ici. Ça te plait ?

\- Ici avec toi ? Bien sûr que ça me plait. C'est carrément génial."

Elle avait l'impression d'oublier volontairement quelque chose, mais ce sentiment étrange s'évapora aussitôt.

"- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui." ses mains se rejoignirent dans le dos de l'artiste. "C'est cool d'être avec toi tous les jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?"

Parce que Naminé ne pouvait pas poser cette question sérieusement, elle songea que, peut-être, elle avait simplement besoin d'entendre la réponse sur ses lèvres dans l'instant. Alors elle reprit, son visage tout près du sien.

"- Parce que je t'aime, et que ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi.

\- Et si jamais ça change ?

\- Ça changera pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- J'en suis sûre quand même."

Evidemment, cette prétention débordait d'innocence. Suffisait-il de voir les nombreuses questions qui avaient assailli Roxas ces derniers temps. Mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste rassurer sa princesse blanche.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime." ces mots, dans la bouche de Naminé, sonnaient comme quelque chose de terriblement puissant. "Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui."

Elles s'embrassèrent encore, plus tendrement, plus longuement. Bien que Xion n'oubliait pas les crêpes tout près d'elle - il lui sembla d'ailleurs que son estomac se mit à grogner entre deux baisers, réclamant sa part d'attention - les lèvres de sa semblable était tout aussi alléchantes. Elle en profita un peu. La serra fort contre elle. Comme si tout allait mal, comme si tout allait bien, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle caressa ses cheveux, sa joue, ses mains qu'elle portait ensuite à son visage pour y déposer un galant baiser dans un geste amusé. Son cœur se réchauffait chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un éclat de rire dans les yeux de l'égarée.

 _Je porterai ça_ , la brunette. _Je le porterai avec toi, alors ça va aller._

xoxoxox

[Isa]

 **J'ai discuté avec Ae pour la sortie**

 **On ira à l'Impro, après le cours de litté française. Ca te dis ?**

 **(C'est le café derrière la librairie)**

Désolé, pas possible, je dois m'occuper de la dissert pour la litt compo.

 **D'acc. Bon courage**

Xion se mordit la lèvre. S'aurait été bien, une soirée autour d'un verre en compagnie d'Isa et Aerith. Vraiment bien. Mais les yeux fatigués de Naminé, ses excès émotifs, cette chose au fond du regard qui la happait parfois, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser avec ça. Pas pour le moment. Un autre jour, elle irait les retrouver.

xoxoxox

Mal à l'aise. c'est le premier mots qui venait à l'esprit de la noiraude quand elle regardait le monde autour d'elle. Naminé parlait aisément, assise tout près du grand type aux cheveux gris que la brunette avait pu admirer sur ses dessins. Riku qu'il s'appelait. Riku ... C'était étrange, comme nom. Mais ça sonnait bien quand l'artiste le prononçait, avec cette joie douce des souvenirs d'enfance. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, Xion avait tout de suite compris. Un ami d'enfance avec qui elle a gardé contact, et qu'elle continua de voir régulièrement.

"- Tu te spé en quoi, du coup ?"

Ça, c'était Larxène qui parlait à sa sœur. Larxène la blonde, la guêpe, la grande gueule. Larxène au sourire de vipère qui narguait du bout des yeux, nonchalamment appuyée sur le rebord du canapé. Elle ressemblait à sa soeur, dans son côté maîtrisé et dans la précision de ses gestes calculés. En même temps, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses cheveux étaient trop blonds - jaunes, même - son sourire presque carnassier, ses yeux transperçait, ses mains agrippaient plus qu'elles n'attrapaient. Elle avait plus de forme, aussi, une poitrine bien voyante avec son haut serré, ses fesses rebondies qui suivaient et une taille resserrée pour souligner le tout. Et puis, elle était trop ... trop elle, pour ressembler à Naminé. Cette voix doucereuse, la clope au coin de ses lèvres … Ça ne collait pas.

"- Je préfère l'illustration. L'animation se répète trop, au final.

\- Ah ?" cette fois c'est la voix de Riku qui s'éleva. " C'est pas ce que tu comptais faire, à la base ?

\- Si, mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir en cours, c'est bien plus agréable à regarder qu'à faire. Et ça demande trop d'effort pour un résultat assez court. Je préfère passer du temps sur une seule illustration et m'y appliquer.

\- Je vois.

\- Et la BD ? " l'aînée de la troupe reprit.

"- Sans façon. J'aime en lire, pas vraiment en faire. Et puis le dessin traditionnel est trop fastidieux. A la moindre erreur, il faut tout refaire.

\- T'aimes pas recommencer. " le gris remarqua, un sourire en coin.

"- Qui aime ça, sérieux ? C'est juste chiant de te retaper des heures de boulot que t'as déjà faites. Y a de quoi chialer quand tu perds toute ta masse de travail d'un coup.

\- Le dessin digital existe, et tu peux plus facilement copier ton travail dessus.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec une tablette."

Le petit sourire de la princesse blanche sonnait comme un _désolée_ simple, de quoi clore la conversation. Ils enchaînent immédiatement sur un nouveau sujet - entre autre, les trois premier mois de travail de Riku en temps qu'ingénieur en bâtiment.

A n'en pas douter, Xion sentait une solide complicité qui liait la gribouilleuse et sa soeur, et une tendre amitié qui la raccrochait à sa vieille connaissance. Le problème, tout petit problème, minuscule détail qui lui serrait sûrement un peu trop le coeur et qui lui coupait la parole, c'est cette amère impression de n'avoir rien à faire ici. Elle était de trop. Littéralement. Dans son propre appartement, en plus. Un comble.

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Incapable de sortir un mot devant ses invités, de formuler une pauvre petite phrase pour ajouter sa pierre à la conversation, elle espérait quoi ?

"- Et du coup toi, tu fais quoi de ton année ?"

Tiens, semblait-il que Larxène venait miraculeusement de découvrir sa présence. Ses yeux électriques se posèrent brusquement sur sa personne, et Xion détourna machinalement le regard. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas affronter ces mirettes là.

L'impression misérable qu'elle devait leur faire.

"- Lettres modernes.

\- Genre, ça consiste en quoi ? Tu fais du français et tout ?

\- Pas vraiment du français, en fait. C'est plus ... De la littérature.

\- Ok, et pourquoi c'est pas la même chose ?"

Elle rougit. Noua entre eux ses doigts moites. Mon dieu, comment devait-elle se comporter face à la soeur de sa propre petite amie, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de disparaître sous la table ?

"- C'est ... La littérature, il y en a de plusieurs sortes ..." elle déglutit. "En français, mais aussi en langues étrangères.

\- Ah ouais, genre comme Auden."

Xion réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce très cher Auden, et ne s'en trouva que plus idiote.

"- Oui ... Et il n'y a pas que ça, on fait aussi de la syntaxe, on a un cours sur la poésie, et-

\- Genre la poésie c'est pas de la litté ?"

Elle inspira. Les regarda tous. Sentit le sol s'évaporer sous ses jambes molles.

Allez, elle n'allait pas se décomposer maintenant. Elle pouvait bien trouver une ou deux phrases à formuler.

"- Si, mais elle a ses propres spécificités, et on les voit à part-

\- Du genre ? Les alexandrins et tout ça ?"

Elle aurait pu lui répondre, sûrement. Mais le problème, c'était encore que la noiraude connaissait très mal son cours de poésie, et qu'elle doutait de pouvoir fournir une explication claire et précise avec le peu qu'elle en avait retenu. Désespérée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Naminé, cherchant une aide précieuse qui la sortirait de là. Mais la princesse aux crayons semblait trop occupée avec son vieil ami, et elle se contenta d'un long silence lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Pas un mot. Pas même un geste. Elle l'observait juste, attendant à l'instar de sa soeur une réponse acceptable - ou juste une réponse.

"- Pas forcément, tu peux aussi avoir de la poésie en vers libre, surtout avec le surréalisme. Mais juste ... Il y a les différents vers, et les différents types de rimes, et ... Enfin, on doit aussi connaître certains auteurs ..."

Un exemple, elle en cherchait désespérément, mais le regard de Larxène pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Et elle n'était plus sûre, tout à coup, qu'elle n'allait pas se lever soudain pour aller se cacher dans la cuisine et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, déjà ?

"- Lesquels ?"

Lorsqu'enfin la blanche ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ces mots, elle ne fit qu'ajouter de la terre dans le trou dont la lettreuse essayait désespérément de sortir.

"- Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu as vu depuis le début du mois ?"

Un rire léger, sans méchanceté. Et parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre solution à laquelle se raccrocher, Xion l'imita, et mina de se moquer d'elle même en haussant les épaules. Mais quelque chose, tout à coup, lui faisait mal dedans. La main de l'artiste sur la jambe de Riku n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

"- Faut croire.

\- Et tu n'as aucune culture, en dehors des cours ?

\- Faut croire que ça m'échappe.

\- J'avais remarqué."

C'était presque tendre, dit dans sa bouche, mais l'étudiante mourait juste d'envie de s'enterrer. Elle se sentait tellement ... Tellement quoi ? Riku parlait avec la blanche comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus - et c'était presque le cas, ils enchaînaient les vieux souvenirs d'enfances avec aisance. Larxène savait de sa soeur tout ce que les autres ne connaissaient pas et ne connaîtraient jamais. Il y avait entre eux cette alchimie palpable, et Xion restait plantée là, assise sur le canapé, incapable d'ajouter un mot. L'estomac trop noué pour se saisir d'un des cookies qu'elle avait elle-même cuisinés, l'esprit embrumé par le malaise, elle se contenta d'attendre patiemment que la conversation finisse.

Attendre, sans faire attention à la lueur enjouée qui brillait dans les yeux de Naminé, suivie de ce petit rire discret, quand elle se penchait vers Riku pour lui rappeler quelque chose, échanger une de ces phrases complices qui sous entendait des années d'amitié. Attendre, sans faire attention à sa main qu'elle fixait. Attendre sans s'imaginer, sans penser que peut-être, elle n'était rien face au gris. Rien qu'une pauvre crétine rencontré un an auparavant, une inconnue qui ne partageait pas leur histoire. Soudain, Naminé était une étrangère, et elle ne la connaissait plus. C'était insupportable.

Vicieux, le serpent revenait se loger dans ses entrailles. Elle avait la nausée.

xoxoxox

Foutu DM.

Assise - quoi que lamentablement avachie eut été un qualificatif plus proche de la réalité - sur sa table de travail, la tête entre les mains, sa feuille juste sous ses yeux, Xion observait la suite de lignes qui s'offrait à son regard sans parvenir à la déchiffrer. Des mots, encore des mots. Des consignes juste au dessus, une histoire de paradigme et d'axe syntagmatique qui lui échappait un peu. Un peu beaucoup. Elle aurait dû réviser, surement, et pas abandonner après les premières fiches rédigées. Il aurait fallu qu'elle se force et qu'elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir parcouru la totalité du cours jusqu'au point final. Il aurait fallu, aussi, qu'elle s'occupe de ce DM avant la date butoir - et qu'elle n'attende pas la veille pour demander à ses camarades s'il s'agissait bien d'un devoir noté. Parce que 20% de la note totale du cours, ça restait 20%, et ça pourrait bien lui sauver les fesses au partiel.

Mais là, ses fesses, elles allaient sévèrement chauffer.

Travailler, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Prendre un stylo, noircir la feuille, activer ses neurones pour analyser l'énoncé et fournir une réponse valable. Le cours, elle pouvait bien se le faire elle même avec son téléphone, en farfouillant sur internet. Allez, un peu de courage. Elle allait y arriver. Son portable sur la table, elle commença à chercher la signification de tous ces mots qu'elle avait déjà oubliés, rassemblant le peu de concentration dont elle était capable pour comprendre cette langue étrangère.

Paradigmatique, c'était tous les mots de même famille qu'elles pouvaient interchanger.

Syntagmatique, leur ordre dans la phrase. Si elle comprenait bien.

Maintenant l'exercice.

Et Naminé, comment allait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'épuisait pas trop en cours, aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle sourirait en rentrant à l'appartement, ce soir ?

Xion secoua la tête. Ces inquiétudes, elles les avaient suffisamment tournées et retournées dans sa tête la veille au soir, alors qu'elle était censée dormir. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle réfléchissait toujours trop, mais jamais comme elle devait le faire.

Et donc, les axes paradigmatiques fermés ... Ah, ça, c'était quand ils étaient limités, comme les pronoms. Elle en déduisit logiquement que les axes ouverts étaient illimités - les adjectifs, donc ? Maintenant, il lui fallait faire la liste des différents articles.

Et si ça n'était pas juste de la fatigue ? Parce qu'elle avait beau dire Nami, peut-être qu'elle se voilait la face. Qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Un problème extérieur qu'elle lui cachait. Ou une maladie. On ne les choisissait pas, les maladies. Mais on devait bien vivre avec. Devait-elle essayer de lui en parler ? Lui suggérer d'aller un voir un psy, ou n'importe qui de plus compétent qu'elle dans ce domaine ?

Encore, elle se rabroua mentalement. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pour l'heure, c'était le DM qui comptait, pas ces lointaines idées qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas résoudre dans l'instant. Elle avait une liste d'article à lire, des définitions à retenir et non, le regard que Nami posait sur Riku quand elle lui parlait ne devait pas la frapper soudain ni lui serrer la gorge comme ça. Parce que c'était insensé, qu'elle sentait poindre une inutile jalousie et qu'elle se faisait juste du mal à envisager ces mirages. Parce qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas eu l'air si ridicule qu'elle le pensait, le dernier soir. Et bien sûr que Larx et Riku la connaissaient, bien la blondine, depuis le temps. C'était logique. Normal. Alors pourquoi ce poids lourd dans son thorax quand elle y pensait, soudain incapable de déchiffrer les mots sous ses yeux ? Pourquoi cet arrière goût de peur sur son palais ?

C'était tellement ... stupide ?

Xion soupira. Elle fixa la feuille un bref instant, relu les consignes et les quelques phrases qu'elle avait déjà rédigées. Puis elle fourra le stylo dans sa trousse et le devoir dans son sac, désagréablement déçu par sa propre incapacité à rester concentrée. Tant pis pour la syntaxe. Elle n'était pas à une matière près, de toute façon.

xoxoxox

 **Chaton :**

"J'ai les cours de vendredi qui sautent exceptionnellement !

Du coup j'aurais plus de temps ce week-end, et j'ai des économie. T'es dispo ?"

 **Vous :**

"Grave!

(déso, j'étais en cours en salle, la prof surveille les portables)

Du coup tu peux monter ?

J'ai un matelas pour les inviter et niveau bouffe ça ira je pense"

 **Chaton :**

"Normalement oui, il faudra juste que je vois les horaires pour le train"

 **Vous :**

"Viens quand tu veux, on est pas trop loin de la gare donc tu pourras venir à pied à l'appart

J'ai hâte !"

 **Chaton :**

"Pas trop loin comment ?"

 **Vous :**

"20 min max a pied

Et sinon y a deux station de métro"

 **Chaton :**

"Ça marche.

je te tiens au courant !"

xoxoxox

Quand Xion grimpa les marches de l'amphi, elle le remarqua encore. Le garçon hérisson à la tignasse ébouriffée. Une montagne d'épines châtain dressées vers le plafond, un sac couvert de badges posé sur le siège à sa droite et toujours les mêmes yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient Roxas. Ils auraient pu être cousin, avec leur joues arrondies et leur nez fin planté en plein milieu de ce visage rempli de courbes enfantines - mais ledit nez, chez l'inconnu, était un brin plus large. Et puis, ils ne souriaient pas de la même manière. Il y avait chez Roxas ces moments d'hésitations, ces questions jusque dans le regard. L'inconnu semblait plus calme, lui. Des traits détendus, insouciants. Elle lui devinait une certaine naïveté.

Il gribouillait encore sur sa feuille, ce jour-là. Alors, curieuse, elle décida de d'installer sur les sièges à sa gauche, encore libres à cette heure. L'air de rien, elle posa ses fesses sur le strapontin et sortit naturellement ses affaires, minant de ne pas remarquer le coup d'œil intrigué qu'il lui lançait. Dans huit minutes, le cours allait commencer. Elle retira son large sweat bordeaux et le noua autour de sa fine taille - quoi que, ça n'était pas tant sa taille en particulier que son corps entier qui était tout fin, malgré les formes rondes au niveau de son ventre et de ses cuisses.

"- Eh, t'étais pas assise derrière l'autre fois ?"

Sa voix était à peine plus grave que cette de Roxas, encore une différence. Etonnamment, Xion n'était pas surprise d'entendre l'autre étudiant lui parler si franchement, sans même la saluer. Il y avait quelque chose de franc dans son attitude, qui se devinait jusque dans ses gestes, comme lorsqu'il croisait ses bras derrière sa tête.

"- Si." elle lui sourit timidement. "Sur la rangée un peu plus haut.

\- Me semblait bien."

Lui aussi il lui sourit, avant de retourner dessiner sur sa feuille comme si de rien était. A en croire les dernières lignes qui y figuraient, il s'agissait bien du cours dispensé la semaine précédente, pris à l'arrache et sans réelle attention. Là, Roxas était plus soucieux. D'un naturel appliqué, il soignait jusqu'à son écriture fine et penchée.

"- En vrai j'attends personne, tu peux te rapprocher si tu veux." l'ébouriffé ajouta en tapotant la place qui le collait.

"- Ça te gène pas ?

\- Non, vas y. J'ai pas vraiment de potes sur ce cours, t'façon.

\- Ah."

Ne trouvant de réponse, la brunette décida d'accepter la proposition, se décalant d'une place pour le rejoindre. Elle laissa ses propres affaires où elles étaient, l'amphi disposant de bien assez de sièges pour accueillir trois fois le nombre d'élèves inscrits au cours.

"- Du coup moi c'est Sora, avec un seul _r_. Et toi ?

\- Xion.

\- Enchanté, Xion."

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui tende la main pour empoigner la sienne, mais ses doigts préféraient enserrer son crayon. Toujours aussi curieuse qu'elle l'était dix minutes auparavant, elle se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à ses gribouillis.

"- Je t'ai jamais vue avant, c'est ta première année ici ?

\- Ma première année tout court." elle ouvrit son bloc note. "J'ai jamais fait d'études avant.

\- Perso c'est ma deuxième. J'avais fait un truc en design et art appliqué avant, dans la même fac, mais c'était pas tellement ce que j'imaginais et j'ai abandonné au deuxième semestre.

\- Et ça te motive plus, les lettres ?

\- Ça va. C'est pas mon grand kiff mais j'aime bien et j'ai pas l'impression de me forcer pour bosser, quoi."

Des animaux, voilà ce qu'elle discernait dans la marge de son cours, et sous la phrase finale griffonnée une semaine auparavant. De jolis petit bestiaux tout lisses et leur … moustaches ? En plissant les yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de branchies. Apparemment, il aimait beaucoup les amphibiens.

"- Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ?

\- En vrai aucune idée, mais j'aimerais bosser dans le dessin. Je trouverai un job alimentaire, je crois. Genre caissier à Picard. Le temps de pouvoir en vivre.

\- Et tu restes quand même à la fac ?"

Cette fois, il l'étonnait.

"- J'aime pas rien faire. Puis j'apprends quand même des trucs ici et j'ai des potes que j'aime bien. Et mes parent seront rassurés si j'ai un diplôme dans ma poche."

Sans aucune méchanceté, Xion était prête à parier qu'il ne dépasserait jamais la première année - la seconde tout au plus. Sûrement qu'il allait errer un peu, gagner du temps puis abandonner avant les partiels parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais cette insouciance candide, ça lui donnait envie de rester encore quelques minutes près de lui. Quelques heures. Un ou deux cours. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et sa compagnie la détendait déjà. Elle décida que c'était une bonne chose.

"- Et toi du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. On arrête pas de me dire que les lettres modernes, c'est un truc où tu finis forcément prof.

\- Et ça te tente l'enseignement ?

\- Bof, pas des masses. Et je sais pas trop ce qui me plairait en vrai. Je suis surtout là pour les cours."

Elle était banale, cette conversation. Le kit basique des premier mots à adresser à un parfait inconnu rencontré sur le campus. Mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour apprécier l'échange.

"- T'façon, t'as le temps d'y réfléchir."

* * *

Wala ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Aussi, je cite pas mal de BDs dans cette histoire, et c'est loin d'être fini. C'est que des trucs que j'aime, qu'il s'agisse de petits histoires sympas ou d'énormes coups de coeur, et c'est toujours grave chouette donc vraiment, aller les lire ! (Surtout Blast. Vraiment.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !

Bon, gros retard mais je me suis concentré sur ma fin d'année ces dernières semaines, donc j'ai rien écrit ni corrigé pendant un bon moment. (Puis après c'était déménagement, fêtes entre potes, tout ça tout ça.) Mais me revoilà ! Je reprends mes corrections histoire de retrouver un rythme de publication décent.

Comme d'hab, merci à Yu pour la correction. Et aussi à Lae et Ima pour leurs reviews très appréciées. Vous êtes de chouettes personnes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _L'intensité, Naminé. L'intensité, c'est ce mot qui me prenait du fond des tripes depuis que tu étais entrée dans ma vie. L'intensité du bonheur, et puis du reste. Tout était démentiel, avec toi. La joie, c'était un grand feu sauvage qui explosait dans mon ventre. La tristesse était d'une insondable profondeur. Le désir en devenait indécent, et la peur me rongeait tout au long de la nuit. Pas de juste milieu entre tes mains. Et la douleur aussi, elle a laissé des traces qui ont rendu le monde incompréhensible._

 _Ou était-il passé, notre bonheur simple des premiers jours parfaits ?_

xoxoxox

\- Xion ...

\- Je sais que ça fait tard, mais c'est le seul moment où il peut passer, puis on a le clic-clac pour l'accueillir de tou-

\- Non. J'ai déjà assez à faire comme ça."

Froide, la voix de Naminé, et le vent qu'elle soufflait. L'angoisse, et l'immense vague de déception qui venait l'envahir. Et puis ses jambes toutes molles, faibles parce qu'elle se sentait soudain mal. Frustrée, plus précisément. Elle avait espéré, voulu, attendu. Mais elle avait oublié d'en parler à Nami. Quelle idiote.

"- Ce serait juste sur le samedi, il dormirait une nuit et il repartira dimanche ! Au pire on trainera en ville, t'auras personne à la maison.

\- Il pleut samedi, et vous serez ici pour la soirée de toute façon. Excuse-moi Xion, mais c'est chez moi, et j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de mon seul jour de repos pour me reposer, justement."

 _C'est chez moi aussi_ , la brune ne pu s'empêcher de penser, mais elle serra les lèvres pour retenir ces paroles. C'était de sa faute, après tout.

"- Tu aurais du me le dire avant, pas à deux jours près.

\- Désolée." elle soupira, cherchant dans sa tête une solution qui n'impliquerait pas d'annuler la seule venue possible du blondin. "Mais ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus, et il pourra pas se libérer avant des plombes avec la prépa.

\- Je sais, j'en ai aussi fait une.

\- S'il te plait Nami, c'est genre pour un jour.

\- Samedi et Dimanche, ça en fait deux.

\- Il repart le matin !

\- Quand même. Ça veut dire qu'il faudra le raccompagner à la gare et acheter de quoi manger pour une personne supplémentaire."

Elles avaient suffisamment de réserves de purée Mousseline pour tenir une troisième Guerre Mondial sans sortir de chez elles - à condition de la consommer petit à petit - et l'étudiante n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour raccompagner Roxas à la gare !

"- Ça je peux m'en occuper, t'auras rien à faire !

\- Rien à faire ? C'est mon cousin, tu penses que je vais rester dans la chambre à attendre que vous passiez tranquillement votre petite journée ?

\- Y a rien qui t'oblige a-

\- Il est de ma famille ! Et je n'ai pas envie de recevoir ma famille à l'improviste, au dernier moment, tu peux comprendre ça ? Pas un jour où j'ai prévu de me reposer, surtout si c'est pour l'entendre se plaindre de ses histoires avec Axel une énième fois ! Je ne suis pas à la fac, je n'ai pas seize heures de cours par semaine, Xion."

L'espace d'une seconde, la noiraude se mit à détester son prénom. Entendre ces quatre lettres, ce feulement dans la bouche d'une Naminé irritée qui élevait soudain la voix en plantant ses iris glacés dans les siens, c'était comme un crissement de craie sur un tableau. Et le serpent serrait si fort dans son ventre, tout à coup, la nausée revenait. La peur. Les regrets, parce que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle était stupide et qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu avant alors qu'elle aurait pu. Qu'elle aurait dû en parle à sa princesse lundi, dès qu'elle avait reçu les messages du blond. C'aurait été si simple, deux minutes à perdre, et elle ne les avait pas prises. Et maintenant, elle sentait cette voix pesante qui s'élevait durement. Maintenant, elle se tenait là comme une pauvre petite idiote, à s'en vouloir pour des broutilles.

"- Oui, je comprends."

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter. C'était bien le droit de Nami, de vouloir profiter du peu de temps dont elle disposait au calme. Et puis Xy non plus, elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver avec ses propres cousins, ceux qui pouvaient rapporter les fragments de vie privée dans son foyer, du jour au lendemain. Enfin, du jeudi pour le samedi, ici. Le bruit, le monde, les préparations, les discussions jusqu'au bout de la nuit qui viendrait troubler son sommeil … Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'un intrus vienne fouler son territoire, son chez elle, alors qu'elle mourrait juste d'envie de poser sa tête sur un oreiller pour rattraper le sommeil que ses nombreuses heures de cours lui volaient. Elle voyait bien, tous les jours, la charge de travail qui pesait sur les épaules de son aînée.

Mais c'était Roxas, et Roxas lui manquait terriblement.

"- Je suis désolée. Je m'y prendrai pas au dernier moment, la prochaine fois.

\- J'espère bien. On est deux à vivre ici, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je l'oublie pas."

Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle se réveillait près d'elle la moitié de son temps.

"- On ne dirait pas."

Xion se mordit la lèvre. A nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur les cernes de Naminé, et elle s'en voulu subitement d'avoir oublié le fossé de travail qui les séparaient. Le poids qui l'angoissait. Elle devait l'aider, pas l'enfoncer. Entre ses nouveaux amis et la découverte tant inquiétante qu'exaltante de la fac, ces moments de fragilité passagers qui fatiguaient la blonde lui avaient échappé. Et pourtant, ses mirettes en disaient long sur l'épuisement qui la gagnait. Soupirant, la lettreuse baissa les yeux. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

"- Je vais lui dire qu'on reporte. On organisera ça autrement.

\- Bien."

Balayé, le ton glaçant qui s'était élevé quelques minutes auparavant. Un immense soulagement envahit la plus jeune, et elle s'approcha comme une bête traquée pour prendre place près de sa petite amie alors que cette dernière se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

xoxoxox

Du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. La voix de Naminé qui raisonnait au salon, et son rire tout léger.

Et cette angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Des pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête et c'était là comme une bête, ça courrait sans jamais s'arrêter. Et Xion aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus penser, juste quelques secondes.

"- Pas tant que ça. J'essayerai de passer pour les vacances de Noël."

Elle n'entendait pas les réponses à l'autre bout du fil. Et elle ne voyait pas la princesse blanche non plus, mais elle pouvait sentir ses expressions juste au son de sa voix. Des mots chaleureux, un parlé appliqué qu'elle posait soigneusement, alors elle souriait. De brefs éclats, presque un rire, les lèvres s'étiraient plus franchement. Elle pouvait aisément se l'imaginer pour l'avoir tant de fois observée. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son talent, elle aurait même pu la redessiner. Figer cette image là, si belle image. Si triste image, quand elle la sentait sourire pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"- Oui, moi aussi."

Pourquoi cette douleur d'angoisse ? C'était des mots, juste des mots que l'artiste adressait à Riku au téléphone. Et bien sûr que ça la rendait heureuse, comme Xy appréciait elle même toutes les petites attentions de Roxas. Mais c'était là, cette chose qui pesait, c'était là et elle se sentait minuscule face à ça. Elle savait que Naminé l'aimait, pourtant. Et puis c'est avec elle qu'elle habitait. Avec elle qu'elle dormait le soir, parfois. Qu'elle couchait. Elle qu'elle embrassait. Ses doigts qu'elle prenait.

Alors pourquoi c'était douloureux ?

"- Moi aussi." un petit silence. "Ça me manque."

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était rien, elle. Un grain de sable dans l'immensité de l'univers. Un pauvre vers de terre rampant perdu dans son avenir, incapable d'entrevoir une voie sûre. Une gamine paumée à la fac qui admirait le talent durement gagné de son amour. Pas une artiste, elle n'avait jamais fourni les efforts nécessaires pour. Pas une future ingénieure. A peine un point minuscule indissociable du reste de l'œuvre. Un détail du monde qui n'y viendrait jamais briller. Juste quelqu'un.

Banale.

Minable.

Et si jamais sa princesse s'en rendait compte ? Si elle se lassait de cette aberrante normalité ? Si elle trouvait ailleurs un éclat à sa hauteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, Xion ?

"- Tu devrais. Tu as les capacités pour."

De la joie.

"- N'exagère pas."

Elle n'arrivait même pas à la faire sourire comme ça, Naminé, quand ça n'allait pas.

xoxoxox

Le lendemain, Xion se leva les yeux pleins de fatigue. Elle se traîna tant bien que mal dans la cuisine, guidée par le besoin de se désaltérer, et la conscience de la faim qu'elle devinait sans vraiment la sentir. Ses yeux pesaient lourd sur son visage, elle aurait bien dormi quelques minutes de plus. Quelques heures, peut-être. Mais elle sentait, étrangement, que ce surplus de sommeil ne l'aurait pas plus reposée. Alors, debout devant l'évier, elle engloutit le breuvage le plus simple du monde jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit enfin apaisée.

Les petits pas légers qui trottaient dans son dos la firent sursauter. Naminé. Ses doigts malhabiles se crispèrent autour de son verre alors que son corps tout entier se glaçait. L'hiver tomba brusquement sur la pièce, laissant exploser l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac. La princesse blanche lui en voulait-elle pour leur dispute d'hier ?

"- Tu es déjà levée ?

\- J'avais du mal à dormir." elle força un sourire sur ses petites lèvres pâles. "Et toi ?

\- Le rythme scolaire me tient, même les week-ends."

Toute douce sa voix, du coton léger qui l'enveloppait. Etonnamment, Xion repensa aux premiers jours passés dans l'herbe, assises l'une après de l'autre sous la chaleur de l'été. Toute la bienveillance dans les yeux de Naminé, le velours de ses mots. C'était la même tendresse, soudain, qui venait l'habiter. Combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette attention dans son regard ?

"- Tu vas encore bosser aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce matin sûrement, mais j'ai assez d'avance pour me reposer après.

\- Tant mieux."

La pression. Voilà ce qu'elle ne trouvait plus sur son visage. Tout doux ses traits, sa peau lisse et ses yeux rieurs. Juste à la voir, la noiraude se sentait terriblement bien. Elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle, certaine que l'artiste lui rendrait cette étreinte spontanée.

"- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas retourner te reposer ?" Naminé plissa les yeux en observa son minois poupin. "Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

\- Si je traîne au lit maintenant, j'en sortirai jamais."

Et si elle procrastinait trop, elle gâcherait sa journée. Puis elle culpabiliserait de l'avoir gâchée. Quitte à avoir posé un pied hors du lit, autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose de ces heures qu'elle gagnait. Elle pourrait travailler ses cours, par exemple. Se repencher sur ce foutu DM, histoire de rattraper le retard qu'elle commençait à prendre. Ou alors, elle pouvait profiter de la journée pour tenir la main de la blanche dehors, tant que le soleil traînait haut dans le ciel. Une énergie nouvelle s'engouffrait dans ses veines.

"- Comme tu veux."

Xion la sentait si fine contre elle, ses deux bras entiers pouvaient l'entourer sans problème. Elle aimait bien ça, cette sensation de proximité presque fusionnelle quand elles s'étreignaient.

"- Du coup, si tu bosses pas cet aprem, t'es libre ?

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Ça te dis qu'on fasse un tour en ville ?

\- Tu comptais sortir ?

\- Depuis cinq minutes, seulement si tu m'accompagnes."

Des fragments de rires dans sa bouche, sa quiétude était totale. Flottant sur un nuage, elle ne serait pas sentie plus légère.

"- Ça me va."

Une petite victoire démesurément satisfaisante pour la lettreuse, pour tout le bonheur qui l'envahissait soudain. Tout à coup, elle se sentait stupide des larmes qu'elle avait pu verser la veille. Cette jalousie n'avait aucun sens. Elle le sentait, le voyait bien l'amour Naminé, quand ses yeux du ciel l'observaient d'un air fin et enjoué, sa tête à peine penchée. Elle était trop sensible, sûrement, et ça n'était pas la première fois que ces vagues d'émotions lui portaient préjudice.

"- On y va après manger ?

\- Et après la vaisselle, si possible."

Xy jeta un coup d'œil par dessus sa propre épaule, redécouvrant la masse d'assiettes et de couverts qui trainaient dans l'éviter. Elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle passe l'aspirateur dans sa chambre, aussi. Et qu'elle la range, tant qu'à faire. La liste des tâches à accomplir s'allongeant dangereusement, elle décida de l'arrêter là avant de découvrir que la baignoire avait besoin d'un bon coup de paic citron.

"- Va pour la vaisselle." lâcha-t-elle, tant pour sa semblable que pour elle même.

Voilà, une belle journée toute calme, où la présence de sa princesse aux crayons suffirait à gonfler son cœur de fierté. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Loin les idées noires, la peur et l'angoisse profonde tirée de ses entrailles. C'était si simple, de se sentir bien ? Apparemment. Ses humeurs allaient et venaient comme elles le sentaient, sans se soucier de sa permission. Comme pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Suffisait-il de voir comme Roxas s'inquiétait pour un rien qu'il n'oubliait que mieux après.

Allez, une bonne journée en perspective. Requinquée - si l'on oubliait les vilaines cernes sur sa bouille - Xion se tourna courageusement vers la vaisselle, prête à l'éliminer une fois son petit déjeuné descendu.

xoxoxox

Marcher dans la rue près de Naminé, sentir ses doigts autour des siens. Plus que du bonheur, c'était une fierté sans nom qui explosait chez Xion quand elles se trimballaient aux coins des rues, l'une près de l'autre, exposées au regard de tous.

Avec les cours, le déménagement, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-elles pas vraiment pris le temps de s'en aller déambuler entre les immeubles, près des petits parcs verts cachés dans la ville ? A vrai dire, elles n'avaient encore jamais entremêlé leurs doigts dans ces rues-là. Une erreur, Xion se disait, alors que leurs pieds foulaient le pavé des trottoires, tandis que leurs yeux scrutaient les murs et les vitrines autour d'elles, ces magasins inconnus qui exposaient fièrements moults articles à l'approche de Noël.

Les cadeaux, tiens, il fallait qu'elle commence à y penser. Pour Roxas ce serait simple, elle le connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir se tromper, et elle avait déjà repéré quelques envoûtantes papeteries où elle pourrait aller lui chercher de merveilleux carnets de notes - dieu sait qu'il en aurait besoin avec la prépa. Pour Axel ... Le grand amateur de pop culture qu'il était observait toujours d'un oeil intéressé les goodies de ses oeuvres favorites. Pour les amis de la fac, ça se corsait. Aerith évoquait parfois son goût pour la nature et l'ésotérisme, mais la noiraude devait bien reconnaître la limite de ses connaissances dans le domaine. Isa ... Isa ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait un certain attrait pour l'astronomie et le monde de l'espace, la lune et les constellations. Ça, et la mythologie grecque. Elle pourrait bien lui trouver un présent sympathique. Et Naminé ... Du matériel à dessin, elle lui en avait déjà offert l'an dernier - mais l'avantage de ces cadeaux, c'était qu'elle les savait indéniablement utiles. Peut-être des livres d'art, d'artistes qu'elle affectionnait. Là encore, elle ne connaissait que trop peu ce domaine que la blonde semblait maîtriser à la perfection, mais elle savait quelques noms qui lui plaisait. En fouinant, elle trouverait un cadeau convenable.

Non, pas juste convenable.

Il fallait qu'il soit génial, éclatant, que les yeux célestes de sa petite amie s'illuminent quand elle ouvrirait le paquet. Elle voulait voir le sourire sur ses lèvres, cet air touché quand ses yeux se plissait, le _merci_ silencieux qu'elle pourrait deviner sur son visage et qui démontrerait sans un mot que c'était bien ce cadeau là qu'il lui fallait, et pas un autre. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait se sentir à la hauteur de cette boule de sentiments qui les liait. Par orgueil aussi, Xion l'avouait, elle voulait pouvoir faire mieux que Larxène, que Riku, mieux que ceux qui la connaissaient si bien. Elle voulait l'impressionner, lui laisser le meilleur souvenir. Mais c'était peut-être un peu trop gourmand, toute cette prétention qui lui montait à la tête.

"- Tu veux entrer quelque part ?" Naminé demanda, depuis le temps qu'elles marchaient dans la rue sans franchir la moindre porte.

"- Pas encore, je fais le tour. Mais hésite pas si tu veux voir un truc.

\- Pas pour l'instant."

Quelques pas encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent devant le marchand de sucreries qui trônait à l'angle de la rue. Xion hésita. Les bonbons, elle adorait ça. Et les bourses venaient de tomber. Elle pouvait se le permettre, non ?

"- Ta gourmandise ne s'arrange pas." souligna malicieusement la voix si proche de son oreille.

Elle frissonna. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle embrassa brièvement la princesse blanche, un baiser éphémère qui touchait tant le coin de ses lèvres que la naissance de sa joue. C'est qu'elle gagnait en audace.

"- J'ai rien dit.

\- C'est marqué sur ton visage.

\- J'espère pas, j'aurais l'air sacrément conne avec du feutre sur la face.

\- Métaphoriquement." Naminé ajouta, bien qu'elle souriait à l'humour bas de gamme de sa cadette. "Tu veux y aller ?

\- Juste pour voir."

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait avec un sachet de bonbons gélatineux, deux sucres d'orges et un paquet de poudre piquante, cette même poudre qu'elle adorait partager avec Roxas plus jeune, quand ils sortaient du collège.

"- Juste pour voir ?

\- Et pour goûter."

Des rires, puis elles reprirent leur route en partageant les bonbons cerises qui tanguaient dans le sac. Elles firent toute la rue dans ce sens, s'arrêtèrent devant quelques vitrines avant de critiquer le prix des vêtements à l'intérieur, puis arrivèrent finalement sur l'une des places de la ville. Plus précisément, une de celles qui longeaient l'immense fleuve qui la scindait en deux, exposant à sa fin un pont suffisamment large pour laisser passer les voitures.

Avec l'empressement d'une enfant capricieuse, Xion se précipita vers le muret qui, le croyait-elle, marquait la limite entre le trottoir et le monstre d'eau qui serpentait quelques mètres plus bas, mais elle aperçut à sa grande surprise qu'il s'y trouvait un chemin bétonné où les gens pouvaient se balader, à la limite du fleuve. Ce même chemin rejoignait un terrain herbeux qui habitait des jeux d'enfants, un immense bateau de bois. Elles pouvaient facilement le rejoindre en descendant les escaliers qui y menaient. A ce niveau, l'eau sautait joyeusement pour venir lécher les premières dalles de pierre, dansait en ondulant sans toutefois pouvoir outrepasser la limite qu'on lui imposait. Prise d'une excitation soudaine, la noiraude se tourna vers sa compagne.

"- On va voir ?

\- Tu veux descendre au bord du fleuve ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien."

Elles séparèrent leurs mains le temps de dévaler les marches qui les séparaient de cette petite place en contrebas, mais Xion récupéra les doigts de son amour sitôt qu'elles marchaient à nouveau sur le sol plat. Il y avait du monde. Pas mal de gens - forcément, un samedi - et des gamins qui déboulaient dans tous les sens en piaillant joyeusement. Pleine de curiosité, l'amoureuse s'approcha du rebord, observa sous ses pieds l'étendue d'eau qui s'élançait vers la mer, infatigable. Elle sentait quelque chose de si puissant, dans ce monstrueux courant, une vie propre qui roulait inlassablement, déterminée. La force de la nature qui grondait sous son corps et qui remontait en elle. Tout près, deux jolis yeux bleus, un bleu si différent de celui de l'eau, la contemplaient tendrement, alors que ses propres mirettes pétillaient furieusement.

"- On dirait une enfant.

\- J'ai presque dix-neuf ans !" Xion se vexa faussement.

"- Une enfant de dix-neuf ans." son pouce dessinait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

"- Je t'ai connue plus flatteuse.

\- Ça n'était pas péjoratif. Il n'y a rien de mal à se montrer enfantin."

Et puis, mal ou pas, c'était surtout vrai. Parce qu'elle se sentait comme une grande gamine, la brunette, entre son sac de joyaux sucrés et la main toute fine de Naminé qu'elle serrait. Cette main pleine d'une chaleur qui glissait dans son corps, à l'instar de la puissante rivière face à elle, une énergie inépuisable qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir contenir. Elle réalisa soudain que ses propres doigts tremblaient sans qu'elle eut pu expliquer pourquoi, comme si tout ce bien être qu'elle sentait frétiller menaçait de rompre son enveloppe. De l'excitation à l'état pur, et sa peau frissonnait comme elle l'aurait fait en plein hiver sous une vague de froid.

Tout ça parce qu'elle aimait.

Elle aimait, et c'était comme si le monde tournait brusquement autour d'elle. Ça l'exaltait, la grisait, l'emplissait pour combler la moindre place laissée dans son cœur. C'était tellement fort, tout ce bonheur qu'elle avait parfois quand elle savait que Naminé la regardait et qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle aurait pu vivre de ça, seulement, sans manger ni boire, elle en était sûr. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus.

"- Nami ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime."

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, avant que tout ça n'éclate en elle. Même s'il lui semblait que ces maigres mots ne pouvaient contenir à eux seuls l'étendue de son fleuve. Parce Naminé l'aimait en retour.

xoxoxox

Lundi, la fac était vide. Rien d'étonnant à ça quand on commençait à 8h, d'autant que l'année déjà bien avancée avait fini de trier les élèves peu assidus, lesquels décidaient de rester dormir quand leur réveil sonnait à 7h. D'autres rateraient également le second cours de la journée. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas se pointer du tout. Alors Xion s'avançait comme un fantôme, le bruit de ses propres pas en écho dans le couloir pour la précéder.

Mardi, elle avait le temps de dormir, elle ne commençait qu'à 14h.

Mercredi, cours commun avec ses deux camarades. Plutôt motivée, elle se leva sans difficulté et fila à la cuisine se préparer un bon café pour éviter de somnoler tout le long du cours de littérature. Elle fourra à la vas-vite les affaires nécessaires dans son sac, en oublia bien évidemment quelques unes - un élastique pour ses cheveux et son petit paquet de trombones, rien de bien important - et réussit à prendre le métro dans les temps. Plus de monde cette fois, mais l'interminable bâtiment restait désespérément calme face aux premiers jours. Plus de flots d'étudiants, de brouahaha dans la salle principale qui reliait les couloirs, il restait même quelques places assises dans les foyers. Elle pourrait aller y manger ce midi, puisqu'elle avait également oublié le repas préparé la veille dans le frigo. Tant pis, elle aurait de quoi se sustenter ce soir.

Après avoir précipitamment grimpé les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle de cours, longeant les calmes allées, elle passa la tête devant la porte qui dissimulait sa salle. Comme d'habitude, Isa et Aerith discutaient dans coin, sur une table à deux, la place devant eux gardée libre pour l'éventuelle visite d'une petite noiraude. Xion sourit.

Mais ses pieds restaient désespérément fixés au sol. Elle se demandait soudain comment s'était passée leur sortie, celle à laquelle elle n'avait pu participer plusieurs jours avant. Il fallait dire, Xion s'en voulait un peu d'avoir montré tant d'engouement pour un événement qu'elle avait refusé sitôt qu'ils avaient réussi à caler une date. Elle comptait bien s'excuser - en vitesse, ses deux camarades ne lui en voudraient pas - mais sa main appuyée contre le rebord de la porte refusait d'en bouger. Ils avaient l'air bien, ensemble. Ils discutaient naturellement, Aé toujours plus loquace de que l'aîné du groupe, et c'était comme un petit monde qui s'était formé autour d'eux. La lettreuse ne se sentait pas d'y entrer. Ils avaient plus de cours communs, eux, puisqu'ils partageaient la même mineure. Forcément, ça créait des liens.

Avant qu'ils ne la repère, Xion se recula, s'éloigna un peu pour s'adosser au mur d'en face. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Elle les guettait souvent, elle, quand elle les précédait. Enfin, il n'y avait rien à reprocher. Rien de mal. Elle s'écartait toute seule, aussi.

La grande enfant se mordit la lèvre, attristée. Tout à coup, elle ne se sentait plus la légitimité de prendre cette place juste devant eux, celle qu'ils gardaient libre. Elle aurait peut-être dû les rejoindre quand même, à l'Impro, quand Isa le lui avait proposé. Ou l'autre fois encore quand Aé l'avait appelée pour manger ensemble sur la place de la Trinité. Et puis un soir, il lui avait proposé de passer après les cours, mais elle devait rejoindre Nami. C'aurait pu être de bons moments. C'aurait pu.

Mal à l'aise, l'étudiante s'éloigna un peu de la salle. Réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne se sentait pas, dans l'immédiat, de passer deux heures à admirer le lien tacite qui se forgeait entre eux pendant qu'elle ruminait. C'était idiot, un peu égoiste, mais elle préféra s'éloigner. De toute façon, le prof de litté posterait les diapos du cours du l'ent.

xoxoxox

Sora en revanche, quand elle le trouva le lendemain, attendait toujours seul sur sa rangée. Il y avait bien deux trois types assis à quelques places près, mais il était trop concentré sur sa feuille pour y faire attention. Xion sourit. Elle n'eut cette fois aucun mal à grimper les marches qui les séparaient pour le rejoindre, et s'installa à ses côtés sans se poser de questions. Pour elle, il releva la tête.

"- Salut !

\- Salut. Comment tu vas?

\- Plutôt bien en vrai, mais j'ai tellement pas envie de passer quatre heures dans cette salle …

\- La même."

Elle se posa près de lui.

"- Tu vas encore dessiner ?

\- Yep." il hésita quelques secondes, puis tenta, un brin gêné. "Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte tes notes pour réviser, pour ce cours ?

\- Non, t'auras qu'à prendre une photo avant de partir."

Il sourit victorieusement, la remercia sincèrement et décala ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse installer les siennes sans qu'elle n'ait à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

"- Tu dessines quoi ?"

Elle pencha sur sa feuille tout en lui parlant, ne réalisant qu'après coup l'indiscrétion de son geste, mais Sora ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, l'attention de Xion semblait le flatter. Il s'écarta pour lui laisser voir son cours - qui n'en était plus vraiment un - couverts de petits animaux. Enfin, des animaux, pas tout à fait, puisque la majorité d'entre eux se tenaient sur leur pattes arrières, quoique leurs corps humanisés gardaient tous leurs détails animaliers. Ces bestiaux anthropomorphes lui rappelaient les images qu'elle avait déjà aperçues sur internet, en traînant.

"- C'est du furry." s'empressa-t-il de préciser, alors qu'elle parcourait la feuille du regard. " Genre là c'est mon furso. Celui-là c'est celui d'un pote, et là c'est des adopts.

\- Ton ... Furso ?

\- Mon fursona.

\- Je vois toujours pas.

\- Tu vois un peu ce que c'est le furry, ou pas du tout ?"

Xion secoua la tête, néophyte en la matière. Pour le peu d'illustrations qu'elle avait vu à ce sujet, elle ne s'était pas vraiment penchée dessus. Et ça n'était clairement pas le genre de prédilection de Naminé.

"- Bah en gros, ton furso c'est ton avatar." plein d'engouement à l'idée d'expliquer ce petit monde à sa camarade, Sora cherchait ses mots. "C'est toi, mais ta version furry. Tu peux en avoir plusieurs. Et tu peux faire une vraie combie qui lui ressemble si tu veux. Ça s'appelle une fursuit."

La noiraude se perdait déjà dans le vocabulaire offert. Elle posa sa main sur la feuille pour désigner une des bêtes qu'il venait de lui montrer, cherchant quelques repères fixes pour mieux saisir l'idée.

"- Du coup ça, c'est ton furno ?

\- Furso.

\- Et c'est quel animal ?

\- En fait il y en a plusieurs, tu peux mélanger. Et tu prends pas forcément des trucs qui existent, genre tu peux faire un dragon si tu veux."

Elle hocha la tête, alors qu'il commençait à pointer les différentes parties de son "Fursona". D'abord, la tignasse - si tant est qu'il s'agissait bien là de cheveux - qui prenait une forme étonnamment palmée, puis le reste du corps duveteux, les grandes oreilles et les puissantes pattes qui venaient terminer ses jambes. Sans oublier la toute petite queue qui pointait en bas du dos.

"- Là par exemple, c'est un chat amphibien. Et je lui ai fait une queue qui ressemble un peu à celle des reptiles, mais je suis pas sûr de la garder parce que je trouve que ça rend moyen. Un truc en plumeau comme chez les chats à poils longs, ça irait mieux, mais pour un amphibien ça collerait mal. 'Fin, je vais voir."

Tout en parlant, il esquissait ladite queue sur sa feuille. Xion le regarda faire quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne à l'esprit des images de son enfance. Un jeu vidéo qui tournait souvent dans la console que son père avait acheté, et qu'il lui avait laissée au moment du divorce.

"- En fait c'est un peu comme dans Star fox.

\- Tu connais Star fox ?

\- J'y jouais quand j'étais petite mais ça fait une paie que j'y ai pas retouché.

\- J'ai le jeu sur game-cube chez moi !

\- Adventure ?

\- Ouais !

\- T'as la console à l'appart ?"

Sora secoua la tête, se pencha pour griffonner quelque chose, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice.

"- Chez mes parents, mais ils passent ce week-end me descendre quelques affaires, je peux leur demander de l'apporter. Ça te dit de venir un de ces quatre pour une soirée jeux vidéo ?

\- Grave !

\- Cool ! Faut qu'on s'organise ça !"

Tout deux enchantés par l'idée, ils échangèrent immédiatement leur numéro pour organiser ladite soirée. Xion souriait, enjouée. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait découvrir l'appartement d'un de ses amis de fac.

* * *

Pour Sora, c'est la faute à KH3 et à Monstropolis. A un moment ça titille mon imagination.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre de la partie "calme", donc ça va enfin bouger dans ceux qui arrivent. A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey !

Cette fois le chapitre arrive assez vite, comme j'ai pris du retard et que je pars pour une semaine. Je ne voulais pas attendre une semaine supplémentaire pour le poster. Après, le neuvième risque de prendre un peu plus de temps, du coup, entre dix et quinze jours avec le camp nano et les vacances qui m'occupent. Mais bref !

C'était pas le passage le plus simple à écrire, clairement - en plus mon dieu qu'il est long par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu - donc j'ai mis un **petit TW en bas** du chapitre cette fois, du fait de certains sujets abordés.

Aussi, merci à Yu pour la correction rapide et efficace !

Je vous laisse là-dessus, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Des montagnes russes. C'était un peu ça, nous deux. Ça montait, ça montait, je sentais mon cœur qui se serrait doucement. La peur et l'angoisse qui croissaient dans mon ventre. Le paysage familier qui s'éloignait, et la sensation du vide sous mes jambes. Et puis, brusquement, la descente. Courte, à peine une poignée de secondes. Une poignée de secondes brutales qui arrachent les tripes, et le long hurlement qui n'en finit pas de déchirer la gorge._

 _Le soulagement à l'arrivée._

 _Tu sais, les montagnes russes, même quand on a conscience de l'horreur que c'est, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y remonter. Parce que c'est intense, incroyablement intense. Mais le vrai problème, c'est qu'on oublie. Tout ce qu'on garde à la sortie du manège, c'est la tendresse de l'apaisement qui nous poursuit encore sur quelques mètres._

 _Parfois, j'ai peur de remonter._

xoxoxox

"- Et du coup, il m'a montré la page de dessin où il poste ses trucs."

Tout en parlant, Xion tapait du bout des doigts sur son écran à la recherche de la page facebook de son ami. Elle avait continué de discuter avec Sora un bon moment après le cours, dans les couloirs puis autour d'un cappuccino noisette pris au distributeur qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, et qu'elle avait étonnamment apprécié. La saveur lui rappelait celle du chocolat, en plus léger.

"- Mm.

\- On doit s'organiser une soirée jeux vidéos. Juste faut attendre qu'il ait sa console à l'appart.

\- Vous comptez faire ça quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine peut-être. On va voir. Je te préviendrai."

Trouvé ! Elle reconnut facilement ladite page du fait de l'avatar amphibio-félin de son propriétaire, et farfouilla quelques secondes sur le site pour découvrir un peu le reste de son travail. Ça la changeait des gribouillis sales sur ses feuilles de cours .

"-Je vois."

Redressant la tête, Xion observa sa compagne qui s'occupait de la vaisselle, un torchon entre les mains. Tout calme, son visage. Inexpressif. Un brin tendu, peut-être.

Une vague désagréable remonta le long de son dos. Tout à coup, son engouement s'évaporait.

"- Il est vraiment sympa. Puis il est pas prise de tête.

\- Tu lui donnes tes cours, c'est la moindre des choses que de se montrer sympathique."

Surprise, la lettreuse se reprit cependant.

"- Bah, c'est pas grand chose.

\- Ça n'empêche que c'est facile de faire de beaux sourires à quelqu'un pour récupérer ses notes derrière. Tu verras bien comme il sera, quand il n'en aura plus besoin.

\- Non mais c'est pas ce genre de type, ça va.

\- On ne sait jamais quand c'est ce genre de type, jusqu'au moment où ils ne se cachent plus.

\- Il est juste pas bosseur, c'est tout.

\- Tu es trop bonne poire Xion, tu ne vois pas ce genre de chose."

Vexée, Xy se replia sur elle-même, ramenant la pomme qu'elle pelait près de son torse. Elle n'aimait pas entendre Naminé parler de Sora en ces termes, c'était particulièrement désagréable. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec lui pendant quatre longues heures de cours, pas éclaté de rire au même moment que le châtain, ni échangé avec lui de longs regards enjoués chaque fois que les phrases de leur enseignant prêtaient à confusion. So ne s'était pas pointé un beau matin pour lui demander son cours après trois jolies courbettes, ils partageaient vraiment un temps précieux ensemble. Et c'était facile, tellement facile de résumer leurs échanges à ce pseudo profit sans l'avoir jamais rencontré.

Et puis, elle digérait mal le "bonne poire". Xion se savait gentille, parfois un peu à côté de la plaque, mais elle n'était pas aveugle pour autant.

"- Je suis pas naïve à ce point. Il est vraiment cool, Nami.

\- Tu verras.

\- Je vois déjà. C'est un gars détendu et pas prise de tête, pas un petit con qui vient squatter quand ça le chante. Et il me parle pas juste pour les cours.

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, Xion."

Parfois, la noiraude détestait cette manie qu'elle avait d'ajouter son prénom à la fin de la phrase, comme pour souligner son autorité. Surtout quand ladite phrase opposait leurs avis. Parce qu'elle parlait comme ça, Nami, comme si elle avait déjà toute la vérité entre ses doigts, et qu'elle la délivrait généreusement au monde.

Et pourtant, pour tous les pièges qu'elle avait pris en pleine face, pour toutes ces blagues dirigées contre sa personne, la noiraude avait appris à se méfier. Elle ne le voyait pas toujours, l'humour mesquin à son égard. Axel se plaisait à en jouer quand ça le chantait d'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais montré volontairement méchant. Mais Sora, c'était autre chose. Sora ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il ne profitait pas de sa sympathie. Non, Sora, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle en était certaine.

"- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu verras que j'avais raison." l'artiste ajouta avant de poser sa dernière assiette, son travail enfin terminé.

Xion se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler de ce nouveau camarade sans avoir à partager l'humeur méfiante et maussade des mauvais jours de Naminé.

xoxoxox

"D'ici deux semaines j'aurai fini le plus gros des exams, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?"

C'était ce genre de message qui lui arrachait un sourire dès le matin, malgré la fatigue lourde sous ses yeux. Surtout quand le prénom du destinataire commençait par un R familier. Encore dans sa torpeur matinale, Xion reposa son téléphone sur le rebord du carton qui lui servait de table de chevet. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, affrontant courageusement l'embrassade du froid matinal. Partout sur sa peau, l'air la caressait comme une main de givre. La jeune fille se saisit de son bas de pyjama sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, passa ses bras dans l'énorme pull qui l'attendait sur le dossier de sa chaise, et elle fila allumer le radiateur de la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche et de l'enfoncer du côté du petit cercle rouge. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau coulait délicieusement, un régal en plein mois de décembre.

Samedi, pas de cours. Naminé l'attendait dans la cuisine quand elle s'y faufila, quelques minutes après sa séance de toilette, emmitouflée dans un plaid incroyablement confortable. Un vrai cocon de coton chaud. Seul ses petits pieds nus souffraient encore des températures hivernales, mais elle les enroula dans le tissu sitôt qu'elle fut assise sur sa chaise.

"- 'Lut.

\- Bonjour."

La blanche tartinait délicatement son pain, couteau en main, étalant une couche de confiture de mûre une fois son beurre bien réparti. Le spectacle réveillant dans le ventre de Xion une faim qu'elle ne soupçonnait jusqu'alors pas, et elle se surprit à saliver avidement en voyant sa moitié porter le plat vers sa bouche. Sans attendre, elle sortit les bras de son étrange manteau pour l'imiter.

"- Fais attention, ta couverture est juste au dessus de la cuillère."

Le remarquant, Xion releva son bras et déplaça l'objet en question.

"- Tu devrais l'enlever pour manger. Tu vas finir par salir quelque chose.

\- J'ai froid sans."

L'artiste haussa les épaules, avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa tartine. Xion recouvrit la sienne avec une cuillère de gelée rouge - fraise ou groseille ? - et elle se remplit l'estomac en quelques bouchées. Les délices sucrés sur son palais la firent sourire comme un enfant contenté. C'était bon. Tout en mâchant, elle pensa à Roxas et à la date dont il leur faudrait convenir pour une futur visite.

Si la présence du petit prince et ses éternels doutes ne dérangeaient pas sa cousine.

"- Je passe à la librairie aujourd'hui, tu veux venir ?

\- Je travaille sur une performance de groupe." Nami secoua la tête. "Une autre fois.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. On voudrait jouer sur l'éclairage, peut-être quelque chose dans le noir avec des lanternes ou des bougies.

\- Ce serait beau."

La demoiselle haussa les épaules, puis elle se leva pour aller jeter le morceau de sopalin qui lui servait de serviette. Elle déposa son assiette dans l'évier déjà assez plein. La vaisselle ne pourrait bientôt plus être évitée.

"- Qu'est ce que tu comptes acheter ?

\- Je vais voir. Y a le dernier tome de Paper Girls qui vient de sortir, mais So' m'a parlé des Bergères Guerrières et ça a l'air bien.

\- Tu lis beaucoup de bandes-dessinées." la blanche remarqua.

"- J'adore ça.

\- J'avais remarqué."

Toujours debout, la princesse aux crayons s'empara de ses couverts

"- Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer autre chose ?

\- Le reste me tente pas pour le moment.

\- Tu ne peux pas bâtir toute ta culture une sur un seul et même genre, tu sais ? Surtout avec les études que tu fais."

Xion se crispa. Elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle tartine qu'elle préparait.

"- Tu fais comme tu veux, après."

 _Je dis ça pour toi_ qu'elle l'entendait presque ajouter. Bien sûr qu'elle disait ça pour elle, et elle avait raison. La noiraude l'avait remarqué, la liste de lectures complémentaires qui l'attendait dans son porte vue. Presque une pour chaque cours. Même en linguistique, ils avaient des ouvrages à leur conseiller, à se demander d'où ils sortaient tout ça. Mais les romans, en ce moment, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Relevant les yeux, elle remarqua les doigts de son opposée autour du manche de son couteau, celui qui portait encore les traces pâles du beurre qu'elle avait étalé. Pensive, Nami laissait courir son pouce le long de la lame dentelée. Elle la caressait distraitement. Appuya. Fort. Xion se tendit.

"- Bon courage pour ta performance."

L'autre redressa la tête. Elle attendit un peu, posa l'objet et s'approcha en souriant.

"- Merci." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ses deux mains délicatement posées sur ses épaules. "Passe une bonne journée, ma belle."

xoxoxox

[Isa]

 **Coucou. On ne t'as pas vue en linguistique depuis un moment, ça va ? Ae s'inquiète un peu.**

 **Tu as abandonné la licence ?**

Déso, j'ai du mal à me motiver pour venir à 8h.

 **D'accord.**

 **Tu voudras qu'on te fasse passer nos notes ?**

xoxoxox

Elle referma son sac après y avoir glissé les cahiers nécessaires, remontant le curseur de la fermeture avant d'enfiler la bretelle. Aucun bruit à côté, l'appartement dormait, calme comme un enfant assoupi. Elle savoura d'abord cette ambiance sereine avant de comprendre, soudain, que problème il y avait. Naminé ne devait-elle pas aussi se préparer de son côté ? Curieuse de ne pas entendre la blanche s'activer, Xion s'approcha tout doucement de la chambre aux dessins, enfonçant la poignée grinçante. Aucune résistance, la porte n'était pas fermée. Dans l'ombre de la pièce, Naminé dormait encore, enfouie sous une masse de couvertures chaudes.

"- Nam' ?

\- Mm."

Sur la pointe des pieds, la lettreuse s'avança pour venir s'asseoir sur ce lit qu'elles aimaient bien partager de temps à autre. Ce lit où elle pouvait glisser ses mains partout sur le corps aimé. Ce corps, justement, elle y déposa ses doigts pour en vérifier la température, mais le front lui semblait tout aussi chaud que le sien. Enfin elle avait aperçu cette technique dans une vieux dessin animé, petite. Allez savoir si ça marchait vraiment.

"- Ça va ?

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Tu sèches les cours ?

\- Au moins ce matin."

Nami qui séchait, ça n'était pas courant. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait - et bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps - Xion était à peu près certaine que son amoureuse se levait chaque matin pour se rendre en cours, sans exception. Elle s'imposait une rigueur nette, sérieuse dans son travail. Rien à voir avec sa propre flemmardise qui la retenait au lit deux heures de plus au prix d'une séance de littérature qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

"- D'acc. Repose toi bien."

Elle se pencha pour observer un peu son minois, ce visage fin aux yeux entrouverts qui semblaient fixer un point inexistant. Un fantôme. La fatigue qui se dessinait juste en dessous, sur deux petites cernes sombres.

"- Xion ?"

Une voix faible, épuisée, égarée. Sa main pâlotte abandonna les draps pour rejoindre la sienne, se glisser entre ses doigts. Les serrer fort de toute leur faiblesse. Son pouce se glissa dans la paume protectrice.

"- Oui ?

\- Reste un peu. S'il te plait."

Inquiète, la noiraude ne s'écarta que pour retirer son sweat. A peine ces mots prononcés, elle savait déjà qu'elle resterait tout contre ce corps fatigué. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus que les mots de Naminé pour abdiquer. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'elle séchait le matin, elle n'était plus à ça près. Nami, c'était plus important. Plus important qu'une pauvre feuille noircie de notes dont elle pourrait bien se procurer un équivalent sur internet. Au pire, elle improviserait pour le partiel. Elle compenserait avec une autre matière. Ou avec le second semestre. Il lui restait même les rattrapages.

"- D'accord."

Elle s'allongea tout près, glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Le corps proche lui semblait si frêle ... Elle se colla tout contre pour le protéger.

xoxoxox

[Sora]

 **J'ai la wii à l'appart !**

La wii ?

 **Oui, pour les vieux jeux game cube !**

 **On peut les lancer dessus.**

Cool !

 **Ça te dis de passer ce soir ? J'ai rien à faire.**

Je doit voir un truc avant

Je te tiens au courant

 **D'acc ! Passe quand tu veux, ma porte est ouverte. Je commanderai des pizza pour manger, j'ai eu les apl**

J'ai pas encore reçu les miennes, je crois.

Ah si je viens de vérifier !

Du coup oui, pizza si je passe

 **Bien ;)**

xoxoxox

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte de sa chambre que la noiraude se délesta de son sac, farfouillant partout dans la pièce à la recherche de son chargeur. Le tintement caractéristique qui annonçait la mort de sa batterie raisonna dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur l'objet en question et elle soupira longuement, se laissant tomber sur les draps. Si elle voulait attraper le dernier bus qui passait dans le quartier de Sora, il lui restait dix minutes pour filer hors de l'appart et gagner le métro. Dix pauvres minutes pour enfiler un pull convenable, remettre ses chaussures, récupérer le bouquin qu'elle avait promis de lui passer et déguerpir. Dix minutes aussi pour retrouver ce foutu chargeur, qui n'avait très certainement pas manqué de glisser sous l'un des meubles de la maison. Encore. Où est-ce qu'elle avait branché son téléphone, la dernière fois ? Au salon peut-être, en discutant avec Nami ? Ou à la cuisine, pour regarder des vidéos en mangeant. Ou à la salle de bain, toujours pour profiter d'une distraction audiovisuelle en se brossant les dents.

Xion soupira. L'appartement vide, elle en déduisait sans trop d'effort que la princesse blanche s'était finalement rendue en cours pour l'après midi. C'était une bonne chose en soit, mais elle ne pourrait la prévenir de son départ si la blonde ne passait pas cette porte dans les minutes à venir.

"- Nami ?"

Aucune réponse. Evidemment.

En désespoir de cause, la gamine s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, farfouilla un peu avant de brandir un petit paquet de post-it jaunes et de s'emparer du premier stylo bic qui lui tomba sous la main. Et qui ne marchait pas. Pressée, elle fila en récupérer un dans sa trousse, gribouilla quelques mots qu'elle relu en vitesse.

 _"Me cherche pas, je passe la soirée chez So. Si je rentre pas c'est que j'y dors mais normalement je serai de retour à l'appart avant 1h."_

Bien, c'était plutôt clair. Elle cola le morceau de papier sur le frigo - Naminé l'ouvrirait bien à un moment où à un autre - puis elle s'empressa de récupérer toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle pourrait emprunter le chargeur de Sora une fois chez lui, de toute façon.

Ou pas. Il avait un Iphone, elle s'en souvint une fois assise dans le bus.

xoxoxox

C'était plutôt grand, chez Sora. Enfin, grand pour un appart en résidence étudiante, mais grand quand même comparé à l'image qu'elle s'en était fait. Sûrement que c'était la table basse au centre de la pièce qui donnait cet aspect large au lieu, avec le canapé derrière et la télé en face. Près de ladite télé d'ailleurs, la noiraude repéra bien vite la fameuse console promise qui attendait patiemment sur son meuble, accompagnée d'une pile de jeux dont elle ne pouvait lire les noms d'ici, mais qui l'attirait particulièrement.

« - Je te fais visiter ?» le chatain proposa.

« - Volontiers ! »

Xion suivit son hôte, découvrant tour à tour la salle de bain où trônaient les toilettes, la minuscule cuisine dans un coin, le placard à manteau – et à bordel – puis la chambre de Sora, plus petite que le salon mais quand même assez large. Elle inspecta les murs couverts d'un étrange papier peint gris bleu qui ternissait le lieu, et le sol en faux parquet dont le contact caressant ravissait la plante de ses pieds nus. Il faisait bon ici, le radiateur devait être à fond.

« - Fais pas trop gaffe aux mangas qui trainent, j'ai plus de place sur l'étagère et la fursuite prend toute celle sur la table.

\- Tu l'as commencée ?

\- Ouais ! Je fais la tête pour l'instant et j'ai déjà les pattes, mais j'attends un pote qui s'y connait mieux pour le reste. Tu veux voir ?

\- Grave ! »

La gamine s'approcha de la table en évitant les piles de mangas, pour y trouver un étrange volume blanc en résine, dont la forme lui rappelait vaguement l'animal anthropomorphe dessiné sur les cours et les carnets de son camarade. Elle s'approcha, tendit la main comme pour demander la permission avant de toucher et la posa après que le garçon ait acquiescé. Le contact contre la pulpe de ses doigts lui semblait particulier, ferme et inconnu. L'objet sonnait creux.

« - C'est juste le début après. Là je dois coller la fourrure et acheter les yeux, mais j'ai pas encore assez pour en avoir des réalistes et je veux pas des imprimés.

\- Des imprimés ? »

Sora plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone, montrant quelques photos à son invitée pour lui donner une idée du rendu.

« - Ça fait cartoon.

\- Ouais, je suis pas fan. Je veux pas un truc plat. »

Il reposa le cellulaire et se pencha, attrapant sous la table une grosse caisse dont il tira deux énormes pattes duveteuses. Un large sourire égaya le visage de Xion en reconnaissait les formes qu'il lui tendait.

« - Elles sont finies ?

\- Ouais ! Tu veux les essayer ?

\- Ça va m'aller ?

\- T'as les mains plus petites que les miennes, ça devrait le faire.

\- Alors ouais ! »

Bien heureux de pouvoir enfin partager sa passion avec une amie qui n'habitait pas à plusieurs heures en train d'ici, le châtain expliqua à Xy comment enfiler cette partie de la combinaison avant de la laisser s'amuser avec.

« - C'est super chaud ! »

C'était comme d'avoir des gants, en plus lourd. Xy aurait pu sortir dehors ainsi vêtue, elle n'aurait pas craint l'hiver. Enfin, si elle avait eu une tenue complète. Pour s'amuser, elle s'accroupit et s'essaya à attraper les objets qui traînaient par terre, ses pattes maladroites peinant parfois à garder le volume saisi. Ça n'était pas si dur qu'elle se l'était imaginé, mais elle ne se voyait pas passer une journée entière avec ces patounes.

« - Et tu sors en convention comme ça du coup ?

\- Moi je l'ai pas encore fait, mais mes potes ouais.

\- Vous avez pas trop chaud avec ces tenues?

\- Oh si. T'as intérêt à boire souvent, mais après tu finis par plus faire gaffe. Enfin y parait. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Sora s'occupa de ranger le tout avant de repartir à la cuisine mettre les pizzas au four pendant que Xion allumait la console. Elle en profita pour faire le tour les titres qu'il possédait, souriant largement en retrouvant le _Star fox Adventures_ qui trainait tout en haut du tas. Il y avait aussi des jeux Mario, tant sur game cube que sur Wii, et des Zelda. D'autres franchises qu'elle ne connaissait pas comme Xenoblade Chronicles, mais dont le résumé éveillait sa curiosité.

« - J'ai pas tout ramené, mais y en a que mon frère a pris quand il a emménagé sur Strasbourg.

\- T'as un frère ?

\- Ouais.

\- Plus jeune ou plus vieux ?

\- Plus vieux ! »

Il lui montra une photo, où elle aperçut cette fois un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux plus excentrique encore que celle de Sora. Ses mèches s'élevaient en pointes, retombant parfois devant un visage carré plus adulte. Leur noir sombre lui rappelait ses propres mèches corbeau qu'elle caressait distraitement, installée sur le canapé. Posé dans un café, le garçon sirotait une boisson inconnue, sûrement un smoothie ou un milk-shake, affichant un long sourire qui se terminait sur le début de sa paille.

« - Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Zack . »

Sora se posa sur le canapé, attrapant la manette de wii pour lancer le jeu game cube que sa camarade avait déjà rentré dans la console.

« - Et toi, t'as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Rien. Mes parents ont divorcé super tôt, j'avais genre trois ans, et ils se sont jamais remariés.

\- Ah. Et c'est pas trop …

\- Trop ?

\- Trop triste pour toi ? Sans vouloir être offensant ni rien.

\- Bah je m'en fou un peu en vrai. J'me souviens à peine de quand ils étaient ensemble. »

Xion sourit. Elle était bien là. Détendue, sereine, et toute excitée à l'idée de refaire cette aventure qui avait bercée son enfance. La soirée promettait d'être entrainante.

« - C'est un peu ta norme à toi, quoi.

\- C'est ça. »

Sora sourit, très certainement soulagé de ne pas avoir commis d'impaire. Il attendit que le jeu soit lancé et mit la pause au début de la toute première cinématique, le temps d'aller chercher des assiettes en carton et des couverts, puis ils coupèrent les pizzas enfin cuites, dessinant des parts particulièrement inégales. Ils se disputèrent les meilleures avant de retrouver leur attention vers l'écran de jeu.

« - Prête ?

\- Ça va, c'est pas le jeu le plus dur du monde.

\- Crois pas, on a toujours un souvenir biaisé des jeux qu'on faisait gamin. La dernière fois j'ai recommencé un vieux Star-wars, et je galérais à mort sur toutes les missions.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je comprends pas comment je pouvais les réussir petit.

\- Ton frère devait les faire à ta place.

\- Eh ! »

Xion esquiva habilement le coup de coude qu'il lui destinait en riant, puis elle relança la cinématique, impatience. Un élan de nostalgie l'envahit à la vue de ces vieux personnages qu'elle affectionnait toujours autant malgré le temps passé.

xoxoxox

Rentrant chez elle, après que Sora l'ait déposée, Xion enfonça la poignée pleine d'une énergie pétillante, dont elle savait qu'elle l'empêcherait surement de dormir ce soir. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilant parfois ses dents sagement alignées, marchait d'un pas trop vif, trop enjoué. Mais qu'importait. Elle pourrait bien passer la nuit à lire encore la même page sans pouvoir se concentrer dessus, si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La joie de la soirée et de la compagnie de Sora lui brûlait encore le ventre, et un étrange sourire bêtement heureux s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Juste bien. Le bonheur de la simple amitié qu'elle nouait tout doucement, la première qui se resserrait vraiment entre les murs de la fac. Le début de complicité qu'elle repassait encore et encore, comme pour se prouver qu'elle l'avait bien sentie, qu'il existait et qu'elle le retrouverait la prochaine fois qu'elle irait s'asseoir près de son camarade.

Dedans, c'était tout noir. Pas un bruit. Un monde endormi. A peine si le peu de lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres lui suffisait à discerner les ombres géantes que les meubles formaient dans le salon, fantômes de volumes qu'elle évitait tant bien que mal. Tout était paisible, éteint, l'univers en veille dans l'attente patiente du soleil qui se lèverait d'ici quelques heures.

La noiraude posa un pied devant l'autre, prudemment, avançant dans ce labyrinthe spectral avec toute la méfiance du monde, comme un chat à l'affût. Il lui semblait que la sérénité du lieu amplifiait l'écho de son petit bonheur, et elle ne souhaitait pas perturber le délicat silence. Patiemment, elle marcha jusque dans la cuisine pour venir y fermer les volets que Naminé avait oubliés, lesquels protégeaient l'endroit de la lumière lunaire. Elle posa ses doigts délicats sur la poignée fraîche, l'enfonça sans pouvoir éviter un léger grincement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long couinement.

La silhouette irréelle qui s'opposait aux rayons de lune la fit brusquement sursauter.

"Nami ?"

Pas de réponse, mais la tête qui surmontait ces frêles épaules ombrées se redressa. Un mouvement lâche, lent, mou, presque languissant. De la fatigue, sûrement. L'heure tardive engourdissait les gestes. Le coeur encore tremblant de sa brève peur, Xion s'avança naturellement vers la silhouette.

"- Putain !" elle souffla, rassurée. "Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu fous quoi dans la cuisine ?

\- Je t'attendais."

Un tourbillon d'émotions, comme un mélange violent de colère latente, de tristesse et cette petite chose que la cadette peinait à identifier. Un écho tremblant, mal dissimulé, un vacillement bref dans la voix, une fragilité, comme des ... pleurs ? Perdue, Xion baissa ses yeux sur ce corps qu'elle devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait. Le long tissu de la robe blanche qui pendait, et ses bras qui suivaient le long du corps, ballotant.

Noires. Des taches noires. Des perles.

Elle se recula vivement pour enclencher l'interrupteur de la pièce. Une lumière crue frappa brusquement les murs, lui brûlant les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour habituer ses pauvres pupilles au nouvel environnement. Et puis la claque.

Son ventre se tordit brutalement.

Non.

Elle voyait mal. Elle confondait. Elle imaginait. Ses bras, ça n'était pas ça. Ça ne pouvait pas.

Non.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas mais pourtant ça devait bien l'être puisque l'oeuvre se tenait là, devant elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de fixer le résultat, hypnotisée malgré la voix imaginaire qui lui hurlait de détourner les yeux. Dans la vive lumière, le noir devenu rouge, le blanc, blanc du carrelage, blanc de la peau grise dans l'ombre des recoins, blanc de la robe de chambre, blanc des cheveux blonds et puis deux yeux bleus féroces qui la fixaient, pleins d'une émotion qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à Naminé.

"- Sors."

D'abord plongée dans un univers semi flottant, Xion se sentait soudain revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Et brusquement, le monde devint lourd. Lourd et léger, un nuage de plomb, elle flottait sans pouvoir se défaire de cet horrible poids. Les mots de la jeune fille la frappèrent comme un coup à l'estomac, faisant trembler ses jambes, tanguer le monde et glapir sa bouche devant laquelle sa main se plaquait. Ses yeux d'eau sombre ne pouvaient pas se détacher, ni du regard qui la fusillait, ni des coupures qui constellaient les bras de Naminé. Des entailles, si fines et si longues, le couteau en céramique sur la table et les dizaines de petites perles rouges noires alignées le long des lignes taillées, comme des colliers de perles enfilées sur un fil de pêche invisible.

Du sang. Du sang qu'elle avait fait couler. Elle même. Coupé dans la peau. Dans la chair. Sa chair.

Et elle n'avait pas été là pour empêcher ça.

"- Nami-

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir !"

Son cri mauvais, comme celui d'une louve enragée. Ça n'était pas sa voix. Naminé état douce, légère, rieuse et bienveillante. Elle avait ces gestes calculés et cette démarche éthérée, ces yeux pleins de compréhension qui rassuraient, ces doigts caressants qu'elle posait sur sa joue, son bras, ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Sa voix posée articulait patiemment les syllabes sous un sourire gracieux, jamais elle ne criait. Jamais.

"- Tu n'as qu'à retourner où tu étais."

Mais ce timbre là, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

"- Je … j'ai rien …

\- Puisque tu t'entends aussi bien avec _lui_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

\- Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles !"

Et ses bras, ses bras, les coupures, la voix de Xion se brisait, cachée derrière son poing serré contre ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas, ça n'avait pas de sens, elle n'avait rien fait, rien oublié, rien qui ne méritait la colère de Naminé et pourtant quelque chose au fond d'implorait pour que tout s'arrête.

"- J'avais besoin de toi ! Je t'ai attendue toute la soirée, je t'ai appelée et tu m'as ignorée !

\- J'étais chez So', j'avais plus de batterie, je pouvais pas savoir !"

Elle mourrait d'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre, entendre le ton froid et féroce qu'on lui crachait et qui lui donnait envie de vomir toute la pizza qu'elle avait partagée avec Sora. Et sa voix à elle qui se morcelait misérablement, ses maigres défenses, tellement faibles face à l'autre.

"- Je t'ai laissé un post-it ! J-je pouvais pas savoir si t'appelais-

\- Ne te moques pas de moi !

\- Je te jure !

\- Et tu as laissé ça où ?

\- Ici,dans la cuisine ! Pour que tu le vois !

\- Il n'y a rien dans la cuisine !

\- Si !

\- Vraiment ? Alors montre moi."

Et les yeux de Xion cherchaient désespérément partout, sur la table, le frigo, l'évier, le sol. Ses mains effleuraient maladroitement les meubles, cherchant ce que ses yeux ne trouvaient pas. Elle s'avança même pour vérifier la poubelle et la panière à fruit mais rien, rien nulle part et il avait bien pu glisser sous le mobilier qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de chercher par terre pour trouver avec le poids du regard de Naminé qui ne la lâchait jamais, son visage plein de colère froide déformée qu'elle sentait même de dos et mon dieu mais ça allait s'arrêter, ça devait s'arrêter il n'y avait rien, pas de raison, elle n'avait rien fait de mal alors ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

"- Je sais pas …. j'le trouve plus mais je te jure …

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je te promets Naminé-

\- Mais je te crois. Le post-it a disparu, ton téléphone était déchargé et tout ça un soir où tu n'es pas rentrée, sans même penser à me prévenir.

\- Nami-

\- Prend moi pour une idiote !"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre ! C'était vrai, c'était tellement vrai et les mots de Naminé faisait de cette banale soirée un enchevêtrement d'éléments bancals et peu probables, mais il n'y avait rien de plus vrai ! Tout avait si bien commencé, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se terminent ainsi ?

"- J'espère au moins que tu as bien profité, avec Sora."

Non, non elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher mais cette furie glacée lui obstruait la gorge.

"- On a juste joué !

\- Bien sûr !

\- Mais putain Nami, c'est juste un pote ! On a voulu se faire une soirée jeu vidéo je te jure, y a rien eu d'autre !

\- Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour si peu."

Si, si mais comment pouvait-elle le prouver ? Xion n'avait que du sable entre les mains, rien à lui apporter qui ne s'envolerait pas dès qu'elle le brandirait, rien à affirmer, rien pour se défendre. Elle était nue face au visage acerbe de la blanche. Et pourtant c'était vrai.

Mais il était tout aussi vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour Nami, alors qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait vue ce matin, la tristesse dans l'oeil. La fatigue. Elle savait. Elle l'avait laissée quand même. Consciemment.

"- Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?

\- Je comprends même pas de quoi tu parles !"

Un grondement retenu contre une plainte égarée, la voix de la noiraude suppliait.

"- Tu parles tout le temps de lui !

\- Parce que c'est un pote !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendue t'extasier comme ça sur Roxas et Axel !

\- C'est …" Xion secoua la tête, perdue. "C'est pas pareil …

\- J'ai remarqué."

L'aînée se leva soudain, brusquement, repoussant la chaise qui soutenait son corps. Elle serrait dans son poings l'arme de céramique. Lame blanche à peine salie de rouge, le manche caché sous ses doigts, et avança soudain vers le salon en ignorant la brunette qui se tenait entre elle et la sortie.

"- Ya rien Naminé ! Y a rien je te jure !

\- Retourne-y, puisque c'est avec _lui_ que tu as décidé de passer la nuit.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Resta avec ceux qui comptent le plus.

\- C'est toi qui comptes !"

Cette phrase poussée comme un hurlement éraillé lui valut le regard le plus sombre qu'on eût jamais posé sur elle.

"- Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce soir !

\- Je suis désolée !

\- C'est trop tard pour ça !"

Xion voulu attraper le poignet fin de Naminé, oubliant les scarifications qui l'entouraient, mais l'autre la rejeta d'un mouvement brusque, sans compassion. Sans douceur. Sans amour.

"- Laisse-moi.

\- Je t'aime Nami, y a que toi je te jure ça se reproduira pas, je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois, je serai là je te prome-

\- Je ne veux plus te voir !"

Un dernier cri et la porte de la chambre se referma sur la blonde alors que la cadette accourait, appuyant de tout son poids contre le battant. En vain. Son estomac se souleva.

"- Naminé !"

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

"- Ouvre !"

Elle allait l'écouter.

"- Je t'en supplie !"

Mais rien, plus de bruit plus de cris sinon les siens, alors qu'elle tapait sur la porte avant de se laisser glisser, sa petite épaule appuyée contre le bois dur et froid, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'au moment où d'insoutenables sanglots la secouèrent violemment. Son corps se contractaient encore et encore et encore pour vider ses poumons comme ses yeux se perdaient en larmes et elle ne pouvait rien contre cette force qui la laissait là, tellement terrifiée, incrédule face à une situation invraisemblable qui venait pourtant de lui tomber dessus.

"- Nami laisse moi entrer !"

Les plaintes entravaient sa voix.

"- Nami !"

Elle était entrée avec le couteau, la terreur lui nouait le ventre.

"- Je suis désolée !"

Qu'importait qu'elle soit innocente, il fallait qu'on lui ouvre.

"- Je te jure !"

Il fallait qu'on lui pardonne. Même ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

"- Nami !"

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

"- Ouvre !"

Mais rien ne bougeait malgré les longues minutes qui s'égrainaient et son corps malmené par les sanglots se recroquevilla contre la porte, comme une coquille fragile. Elle ne comprenait pas. La soirée avec Sora s'était si bien passée, pleine de sourire et de vieux souvenirs à partager, il lui restait même le goût de la pizza au chorizo qui lui revenait en bouche. Qu'est-ce qui était allé de travers ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi pleurait elle alors qu'elle riait si fort une heure avant ? Et pourquoi riait elle alors que Naminé l'attendait chez elles, sans savoir qu'elle ne la trouverait pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu présent le soir où il le fallait ? Pourquoi s'était-elle, une fois de plus, révélée inutile ?

"- Je suis désolée !"

Elle aurait dû, mais elle n'avait pas été là.

"- J'suis désolée …"

Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait jamais effacer cette soirée de leur vie.

"- Pardon … p-pardon … pardon …"

Elle serra ses genoux contre elle, les yeux brûlants. C'était arrivé et elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, et ces marques sur les bras de Naminé ne disparaitraient pas avant de longues semaines, si elles disparaissaient vraiment un jour. C'était arrivé, et qu'est-ce qu'il resterait de leur amour après ça ? Comment leur relation allait-elle tourner ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, si sa princesse blanche ne lui pardonnait jamais ? Et si tout était foutu ?

"- Pardon …"

Xion répétait ces mots comme on récitait des prières pour effacer ses péchés, les mains tremblantes. Elle attendit désespérément au pied de la porte que le miracle se produise, qu'on ouvre et qu'on la laisse entrer en signe d'absolution. Elle attendit, attendit encore sans compter le temps qui n'avait plus de sens, elle attendit d'interminables minutes qui ressemblaient aux heures et qui filaient comme les secondes, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus pleurer, jusqu'à s'être accoutumée à la peur profonde et au remord qui l'écrasait, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que son corps, noyé sous cette masse d'émotions harassantes, ne cesse enfin de se secouer. Alors elle se leva, épuisée, et gagna sa chambre d'un petit pas lent, persuadée qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil ni la paix.

xoxoxox

Elle avait bien dû s'endormir, pourtant, puisqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux après quelques heures de pauvre sommeil. Et avant le souvenir même, ce furent l'angoisse et le remord violent qui lui envahirent la poitrine. Comme un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son cou, de son ventre, de son cœur et qui serrait doucement, sûrement. C'était lourd. Dans tout son corps elle sentait ce poids triste, cet étrange désespoir qui lui hurlait de rester terrée sous les draps, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien pour elle dehors. Plus rien de bien, plus rien d'heureux, juste une interminable douleur étouffante et l'horreur de se dire qu'elle en était à l'origine.

C'était de sa faute. De sa faute pour Nami, de sa faute si elle se sentait aussi mal, de sa faute pour tout. Si elle était restée, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Oh elle ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Nami céderait, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que les post-it tenaient si mal, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce foutu téléphone ne tiendrait pas la journée. Mais elle aurait pu rester. Elle aurait pu. Le pire, c'était encore de se dire que ça tenait à si peu de chose. Un chargeur égaré, un papier perdu, un détail, quelques secondes, une idée qui lui avait échappé. Un rien.

Xion se leva comme si le monde entier pesait sur elle, le dos voûté et le corps encore épuisé. Elle tira le rideau sans ouvrir le volet, n'acceptant que peu de lumière dans son monde angoissé. Elle inspira. Regarda la porte. Et puisqu'il fallait bien sortir, elle sortit.

Au salon, le silence. Les couloirs vides la menèrent à la cuisine, tout aussi vide et si blanche de lumière … Blanche comme le ciel, dehors, clair et nuageux comme un champ de coton, une mer de brume sur leur tête. Du blanc rien que du blanc, mais pas de pluie ni de vent, un temps terriblement calme. Rien dans l'évier ni à sécher, Xion n'osa pas vérifier le tiroir à couverts pour voir si Naminé y avait reposé son couteau. Elle quitta la pièce s'approcha de la chambre de la blanche, devina la porte entrouverte. Repensa à la soirée. La nausée lui monta si vite, c'était un malaise pesant dans sa tête, l'impression tenace qu'elle marchait sur un sol fragile et que le monde tanguait. Souvenirs, affreux souvenirs. Et parce qu'il s'agissait précisément de souvenirs, elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer. Elle ne pouvait défaire ce qui avait été fait, et demeurait impuissante face à ce qu'elle aurait sincèrement voulu empêcher. Inutile. Minable.

Une pensée terrifiante lui, vint, que Riku n'aurait certainement pas commis cet impaire. Non, Riku faisait sourire Naminé chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, Riku la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner ce qui n'allait pas, Riku partageait avec elle des regards complices que Xion guettait sans les trouver. Riku pouvait la faire sentir bien. Xion ratait inlassablement malgré tous ses efforts.

Et Riku n'avait personne.

Alors, peut-être que Naminé préfèrerait …

Elle allait vomir le petit déjeuné qu'elle n'avait pas pris.

La pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et la peur à la gorge. Non. Elle ne voulait pas que Nami parte, pas qu'elle la laisse, pas qu'elle abandonne tout ce qu'elles avaient doucement commencé à construire à deux. Elle ne voulait pas que cette relation soit une erreur qu'on efface. Et, plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas être celle qu'on mettrait de côté. Celle sans importance.

Être réduite à rien.

Sa main fébrile poussa la porte de la chambre de sa moitié dans un élan égaré, à contre cœur, pour en trouver l'intérieur vide. Et chacun des pas que la noiraude dû faire lui demanda un effort invisible. C'était comme de marcher dans l'eau, lent et lourd. Elle avançait vers sa source de terreur, vers ce qu'elle ne voulait peut-être ni voir ni savoir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment. Elle marchait, une unique question en tête, et son corps voulait s'effondrer. Et si Naminé la laissait ?

Elle traversa le salon. Remarqua la baie vitrée entrouverte. Déglutit. Avança. Passa sa tête à travers le cadre. Frissonna sous le vent frais.

Dehors, sur le balcon. Le minuscule balcon collé contre celui des voisins, séparé par un grillage recouvert d'une natte. Dehors, assise à même le sol dans sa chemise de nuit, ses genoux en tailleur où demeurait posé un énième carnet à spirale, à peine gribouillé. Dehors, les manches d'une légère chemise remontées jusqu'aux poignets, où Xion se forçait à imaginer les dizaines d'entailles qui devaient encore recouvrir sa peau, douloureuses, comme pour se punir. Dehors, Naminé attendait calmement. Perdue dans ses pensées. Vide. La plus jeune se racla la gorge.

« - Salut. »

D'abord rien. L'angoisse tira plus fort sur son ventre, à l'idée que la princesse blanche lui en veuille encore pour leur dispute.

« - Bonjour. »

Mais Naminé releva les yeux vers elle, égarée. Elle l'observa puis se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place auprès d'elle, reposant son carnet comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Et la brunette vint, pliant ses genoux pour venir poser son dos contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

Un grand silence. Il fallait des mots pour le briser, mais la gamine n'en trouvait pas. Rien ne lui venait, rien de dicible tout du moins. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander comment elle allait, encore moins ce qu'elle faisait. Pas de questions évidentes, pas de paroles incroyablement banales. Elle ne voulait pas être banale. Pas dans les yeux de celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais elle n'avait rien à dire, elle. Elle n'était pas Riku, elle ne savait pas parler, elle ne savait pas toujours la faire sourire, elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Larxene, elle ne savait même pas comment prendre soin d'elle et elle se tenait là, près d'elle et elle réalisait qu'elle la connaissait si peu, et …

« - Pardon. »

Et voilà que ses yeux se mouillaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, comme ceux d'un bambin de trois ans pour un gros caprice, alors que ce n'était pas à elle de chouiner. Elle inspira profondément pour chasser cette chose au fond d'elle qui demandait à sortir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et elle n'était même pas capable de ne pas pleurer, elle qui voulait soutenir, consoler.

« - Laisse. »

C'était comme de la honte dans la voix de Naminé, quelque chose qu'elle gardait caché en détournant le regard avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Xion pour la ramener contre elle. Cédant, la poupée enfouie son visage contre l'épaule de son adorée, sa joue humide contre sa petite poitrine, passant ses deux bras autour d'elle pour la serrer fort. Là, avachie, elle laissa échapper des larmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'il lui semblait retenir depuis trop longtemps.

« - T-tu vas me quitter ? »

Si l'artiste était surprise par ces mots, la noiraude ne put rien en voir de là où elle était. Mais elle serrait, elle serrait Nami avec au fond d'elle la terreur d'une réponse positive qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'entendre.

« - Non, Xion. Bien sûr que non.

\- D'ac-ccord … »

Elle resta là, lovée, à se laisser consoler comme une chose fragile qu'on devait dorloter, sentant dans ses cheveux courts les doigts de l'autre qui caressaient tendrement, sa main qui glissaient sur sa nuque avant de remonter, son cœur qui battait sous le tissu de la chemise, lent et régulier, calme, presque apaisé. Même si elle aurait désespérément voulu être celle qui réconfortait, celle qui aidait, celle qui sauvait, celle qui tirait vers le haut, Xion resta là un long moment, protégée de tous les dangers du monde par sa petite amie.

Elle ne serait pas mise de côté. Pas délaissée. Pas oubliée.

Elle ne cesserait pas d'exister aux yeux de Naminé.

* * *

 **TW : Mutilation**

Voilà. S'il y a bien un chapitre sur lequel je serais curieux d'avoir votre, avis c'est celui-là, alors n'hésitez pas à le laisser dans les reviews !

A plus !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Alors, encore une fois je me pointe avec un chapitre long par rapport aux autres, mais promis le prochain sera plus court. Et comparé au dernier, celui-là devrait moins vous mettre mal. En tout cas on se rapproche doucement de la fin, puisqu'il reste trois chapitres à venir après celui-là, et que normalement tout aura été posté en aout !

Merci à **Yu** pour la correction, à **Ima** pour ses reviews toujours régulières, et à **Sarabeka** et **Ironic Child** , donc les retours m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et clairement motivé ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 _J'ai cru que la vie allait s'arrêter là. Mais il y a eu un jour, un autre, encore un autre. Et j'ai appris que temps avançait peu importe les événements. Le temps se moque de nos états d'âme. Il nous traîne._

 _J'implorais pour que tu m'épargnes, ce soir-là. Aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas mieux défendue._

xoxoxox

Elle s'y attendait, bien sûr. Entre les devoirs non rendus, les partiels révisés la veille pour le lendemain et celui qu'elle avait séché faute de réussir à sortir du lit quand il le fallait, elle n'était pas partie pour un bulletin brillant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire la différence entre les consonnes bilabiales et labio-vélaires en phonétique, alors pour le reste … Mais quand même, ça lui faisait mal de voir ça. Le quatorze en littérature française - une de ses rares notes au-dessus de la moyenne - ne suffisait pas à lui redonner le sourire. Découragée, Xion se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, jetant son téléphone sur les draps. Elle en avait marre. Incapable de rester concentrée en cours, elle ne trouvait jamais la motivation nécessaire pour travailler à l'appartement. Les matières qui lui faisaient tant envie perdaient de leur sens quand elle posait les yeux sur le tableau, les enseignants l'ennuyaient, les devoirs lui pesaient. Et puis, il y avait cette fatigue constante qui lui restait tout au long de la journée. Comme une envie de dormir. Fatiguée physiquement, fatiguée dans sa tête. De la lassitude ? Naminé lui disait que c'était normal, que la fin de l'année se faisait sentir. La blanche lui prenait la main quand elle rentrait le soir et qu'elle avait l'air claquée, même si elle n'avait eu cours que deux heures. Elle lui rappelait de prendre soin d'elle. Quand elle n'était pas plongée dans ses propres rendus. Tendre. Attentive.

Oh, parfois, elle croulait sous le travail. Elle se renfermait brusquement quand elle était stressée, et Xion savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Attendre, laisser faire, serrer les dents si ça s'éternisait et se jeter dans ses bras quand les beaux jours revenaient, voilà comment ça fonctionnait avec Naminé. Mais il était aussi des jours où la petite brunette avait besoin de son attention. Des gestes tendres, un regard complice, une poignée de secondes de reconnaissance. Un petit quelque chose pour se sentir aimée.

Elle soupira. Nami n'était pas là, de toute façon. Elle avait cours jusqu'à 21h ce soir. Dépitée, la gamine décida d'abandonner sa journée au lit et de sécher les quatre heures de cours qu'elle avait cet après-midi. Tant pis pour la comparée et l'espagnol.

Sous son nez, l'oreiller commençait à sentir le renfermé et la transpiration. Elle aurait dû faire une lessive, sûrement, en rassemblant ses draps sales avec les serviettes et la nappe de la cuisine, mais la simple idée de retirer la housse autour de la couette l'épuisait déjà. Il aurait fallu qu'elle se lève, qu'elle déshabille chacun des éléments de la literie et qu'elle aille fourrer tout ça dans un des lave-linges disponibles dans les laveries du quartier. Et attendre devant la machine le temps que le lavage prenne fin. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lire pendant plus d'une heure au milieu du vacarme des laves linges. Non, décidément non, elle irait une autre fois. Un jour où elle s'en sentirait la force.

Ah, et il fallait qu'elle appelle ses parents, aussi. Qu'elle leur dise pour ses notes et son bulletin minable. Elle en parlerait d'abord à son père, qui s'en fichait un peu, avant d'affronter sa mère. Ce serait plus simple comme ça. Ou alors, elle pouvait aussi attendre que ledit papa en parle lui-même à son ex-femme. C'était une idée alléchante, d'autant qu'elle n'aurait plus qu'à ignorer le premier appel de cette dernière pour éviter sa colère - une partie de sa colère, tout du moins. Elle était déjà suffisamment déçue de ses propres résultats pour ne pas avoir à affronter le mécontentement des autres.

Tombée d'accord avec elle-même, Xion approuva l'idée qu'elle venait de penser. Cette perspective lui redonna suffisamment de courage pour se redresser sur les coudes, puis pour s'asseoir complètement. Elle allait prendre une douche pour se changer les idées, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Et puis, elle en tirerait la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de sa journée - quelque chose d'autre que de contempler son lamentable échec scolaire sur son portable.

xoxoxox

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit se redresser soudainement Xion. Un mélange de joie et d'appréhension l'envahit alors qu'elle se tirait enfin hors de son lit, ses cheveux toujours humides.

"- Je suis rentrée !

\- Je sais !"

La jeune fille s'approcha joyeusement de sa petite amie, l'observant depuis le couloir avant de s'avancer pour la rejoindre, un sourire hésitant au coin des lèvres. Elle attendait impatiemment le regard de Naminé sur elle, le sourire léger sur son visage et le regard rieur qui accompagnerait certainement ses premiers mots avant qu'elle ne finisse d'enlever ses bottines.

Mais peut-être qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle irait seulement s'asseoir au salon sans plus parler. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Après tout, elle s'était rendue en cours, elle.

"- Tu n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui ?" la blanche demanda alors qu'elle posait son immense poche de matériel dans un coin.

"- Nan, ça a été annulé au dernier moment. Quelqu'un a envoyé un message pour dire que la prof était pas là, ils ont affiché ça sur le tableau de la L1.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Un gars de ce cours. On a une conv de groupe pour se tenir au courant."

Naminé haussa simplement la tête avant de s'approcher, son doux visage des beaux jours illuminé par ses yeux de ciel joyeux. Elle s'avança vers la cuisine tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa petite amie pour l'inviter à la suivre, légère.

"- Dès le début du semestre.

\- Oh, parait qu'un prof de l'an dernier a raté les quatre premières semaines à cause d'une pneumonie. Puis c'est pas non plus le tout premier cours, quoi

\- Certes."

L'artiste se saisit d'un verre qui traînait au bord de l'éviter avant de le remplir au robinet. Sur la peau de ses avant-bras, les vilaines rayures rouges n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, à peine soutenu par les imperceptibles traits blancs que Xion croyait parfois deviner lorsqu'elle portait la main de Nami près de ses yeux.

"- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Ça s'est bien passé. On nous a relâchés plus tôt, j'ai pu prendre de l'avance à l'atelier pour les projets de groupe.

\- C'est cool !

\- On avance bien, pour l'instant.

\- Bah, j'ai l'impression que vous finissez toujours un peu vos devoirs au dernier moment.

\- On en a beaucoup."

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Xion trouvait ses propres mots stupides, tout à coup, et Naminé devait sûrement le remarquer à voir son sourire gêné. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre sa main, délicate.

"- On pourrait en profiter pour sortir, ce samedi. Si tu n'as pas trop de travail de ton côté.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça. J'en aurai toujours moins que toi, je crois.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te prend pas de temps.

\- T'inquiète."

Mais la noiraude souriait un peu moins, tout à coup. Elle se détourna et fit mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo, honteuse d'avouer son manque de sérieux face à sa si rigoureuse petite amie. Ce grand contraste entre elles la complexait parfois. Même Roxas se montrait plus fainéant.

Roxas … Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne de ses nouvelles.

"- J'vais finir aux rattrapages de toute façon, alors bon …

\- Aux rattrapages ?"

Allez, c'était dit. Elle n'osait même plus se retourner, maintenant, de peur de trouver derrière elle deux bras croisés et un regard contrarié, avec ce pli entre les yeux de la princesse qui se formait chaque fois qu'elle entendait des mots déplaisants. Ses doigts restaient immobiles autour de son bras, et elle fixait l'autre l'air de lui demander de s'expliquer, un mécontentement presque tendre sur le visage. Comme une mère en colère prête à exploser.

"- J'ai raté certaines matières, et je pense pas pouvoir compenser celles-là avec le second semestre. Enfin je verrai bien hein, si ça se trouve ça se passera mieux que j'pensais mais bon, c'est mal barré …"

Du jus d'orange, du lait. Il fallait qu'elle attrape un des deux pour faire illusion, se convaincre que non, elle ne fouillait pas le frigo pour fuir sa copine. Au moins pour cacher sa gêne à Naminé. Elle tendit la main vers le jus de fruit.

"- Je vois."

Nerveuse, Xion se retourna, sa brique contre elle. Un verre, il lui fallait un verre où verser le précieux liquide. Il y en avait dans le placard à vaisselle. Elle s'empressa d'aller l'ouvrir. D'attraper un récipient qu'elle posa sur la table, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir la bouteille et tenir ce délicat verre, hein ? Pas assez de mains.

"- Mais c'est pas grave."

Oui, ça n'était pas grave. Il y avait bien pire, dans la vie. Des choses assez affreuses pour qu'on ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son manque de sérieux en cours, comme le génocide juif ou la pizza à l'ananas.

"- Tu devrais peut-être demander de l'aide auprès du système de tutorat ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ils font quelque chose comme ça, là où Olette étudie. Les étudiants plus âgés soutiennent ceux des années inférieures. Ça n'existe pas dans ton université ?

\- Oh …"

Du soulagement. Il n'y avait de place, dans les yeux de Naminé, que pour la bienveillance. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle à table, repoussant les pans de sa robe à fleur pour éviter de trop l'écraser. Elle lui allait bien, cette robe … Pleine de teintes orange printanières, fraîches et pâles. En accord avec la nouvelle saison qui se rapprochait en ce début de mois de mars.

"- Si si, on doit avoir ça." Xion se reprit, versant le jus d'orange dans son verre. "J'irai me renseigner à la BU, ils doivent savoir.

\- N'hésite pas. Ce sont des cours gratuits, ça ne peut que t'aider."

Des cours gratuits, oui. Elle en avait sûrement besoin. Et puis, peut-être que les étudiants de son âge sauraient se montrer plus compréhensibles que les enseignants qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre plus de dix minutes. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

"- Il n'y a pas de mal à demander de l'aide, tu sais ?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. Je regarderai la semaine prochaine.

\- Bien."

Naminé posa sa main sur sa jambe une main que l'étudiante s'empressa de recouvrir de la sienne. Elle sourit. Ses doigts étaient tout frais, salis par le graphite.

"- Je peux en avoir aussi ?" la gribouilleuse demanda en désignant la bouteille de jus.

xoxoxox

Sora aussi la consola, pendant que leur enseignant s'enflammait sur un chapitre de _L'ensorcelée_ de Barbey d'Aurevilly qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux pas lu. Il dessina même d'adorables petites bestioles dans le coin de sa feuille de cours pour lui arracher quelques sourires attendris, motivé à requinquer sa camarade. Elle était toujours décalée ces derniers temps, à côté de la plaque, fatiguée. Sur une autre planète. Il s'inquiétait sans le dire, mais ne la questionnait pas outre mesure depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne comptait pas en parler. Sûrement estimait-il qu'il n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle appréciait cette présence simple à ses côtés.

"- Et celui-là, c'est quoi ?"

Xion fixa l'hybride griffonné dans la marge, plissant les yeux.

"- Un lapingouin.

\- Raté.

\- Genre !

\- Il était à moitié manchot, pas pingouin.

\- Mais c'est la même chose !

\- Carrément pas !"

Si elle avait su que le garçon passerait les dix minutes suivantes à lui inculquer la différence entre les deux oiseaux arctiques, elle n'aurait certainement pas proféré de pareilles idioties. Mais le temps qu'elle réalise son erreur, il était trop tard. Le châtain s'appliqua à lui expliquer que l'animal qui se dandinait gauchement sur la banquise, héros de _La marche de l'empereur_ était celui qu'on désignait par le terme Manchot - mais qu'on appelait couramment pingouin, à tort. Condamné à demeurer sur son royaume de glace, il s'opposait à son cousin - le vrai pingouin - qui, bien plus petit et d'apparence intégralement noire et blanche, pouvait voler.

"- Après t'as plusieurs sortes de manchots, genre les manchots empereurs, les adélies, les-

\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en dire plus !"

Malgré sa prétendue réticence, Xion passa finalement le reste du cours à chercher des photos de manchots papous sur son téléphone, s'accordant avec Sora quant à la frappante ressemblance entre ces animaux et Pingu - qui portait donc si mal son nom.

xoxoxox

Le printemps tout proche, quoi qu'encore frais, rappelait à Xion qu'il allait bien falloir rentrer chez ses parents quelques jours pour troquer ses vêtements d'hiver contre de plus légères tenues. Elle pouvait garder quelques gros sweats, mais il allait falloir ramener tous ses pulls en laine et les manteaux qu'elle prenait pour la forme sans jamais penser à les mettre malgré le froid. Les grosses paires de chaussettes pourraient toujours faire office de pantoufles, mais ces bottines fourrées prenaient décidément trop de place devant l'entrée - et puis, pour le peu qu'elle les mettait, les pieds toujours enfoncés dans ses éternelles baskets.

"- Tu sais quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer ?" Naminé demanda depuis le salon, occupée à trier son matériel à dessin.

"- J'vais voir avec mon père pour qu'il me récupère à la gare, mais sûrement dans deux trois semaines. Sinon ça vaut pas le coup de redescendre avant les vacances d'Avril.

\- Parce que tu comptes repartir pendant les prochaines vacances ?

\- Bah j'y suis pas allée pendant celles de février, et j'aimerais bien profiter un peu. En plus j'ai presque pas vu ma mère pendant les fêtes.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez passé Noël ensemble.

\- Noël ça dure qu'un soir. Sur deux semaines c'est pas grand-chose.

\- Fais quand même attention, les billets de train ne sont pas donnés.

\- J'ai des économies."

Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps en famille, concentrés sur ses évasives révisions menées en vain. Sans compter le temps nécessaire pour boucler ses dossiers. Deux semaines de vacances qui n'en portaient que le nom.

Enfin, elle pouvait bien parler. Elle ne s'était pas non plus foulée, avec sa capacité de dissipation inouïe. Au moins, au lycée, Roxas était toujours là pour la secouer et lui refiler deux trois conseils avant un contrôle. Elle s'en tirait même plutôt bien certains trimestres, à voir son bulletin de Terminale. Au contraire de cette première année d'étude. C'était peut-être ça qu'il lui manquait, un Roxas à proximité. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle le prévienne de son arrivée prochaine.

Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche tout en pensant à lui, effaça la notification d'appel manqué qui affichait un numéro inconnu, et oublia sa motivation première sitôt qu'elle l'eut fait.

"- Et toi ?

\- Je ne rentrerai pas avant la fin de l'année, je pense. C'est mon dernier aller-retour.

\- T'as déjà pris tes billets pour vendredi prochain ?

\- Prochain ?

\- Celui d'après, quoi. Vendredi en huit, j'crois qu'y a une expression comme ça.

\- Je pars demain, Xion.

\- Hein ?"

Perdue, la noiraude releva vivement la tête. Elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre sa petite amie, laquelle la toisait d'un air contrarié.

"- Mais t'avais dit que tu partais la semaine de l'anniv de ta sœur.

\- Non, celle d'avant. Larxene sera repartie avant d'avoir fêté ses vingt-cinq ans, on organise la fête en avance.

\- Je te jure, tu m'as dit que tu partais pour arriver pile la veille de l'anniv'.

\- Non, j'ai dit la semaine d'avant, pas la veille.

\- Si, je te promets.

\- Xion, je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je dis, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le ton subitement froid de la blonde calma immédiatement son opposée. Séchée par son intransigeance, la gamine fourra ses mains dans ses poches, jouant nerveusement avec le tissu intérieur. Elle inspira, sentant ses doigts trembler irrationnellement.

"- J'étais vraiment sûre que t'avais parlé de la veille.

\- Eh bien tu n'écoutais pas.

\- Si !

\- Oh, alors c'est moi qui suis incapable de me souvenir de ce que je dis ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça."

Xion secoua la tête, larguée. Elles parlaient de voyage et de famille, comment la conversation avait-elle pu déraper ? C'était juste un petit malentendu de rien du tout, non ? Pas de quoi hausser le ton. Elles s'en moquaient bien, au pire, de savoir qui avait dit ou entendu quoi, puisque la situation était d'ores et déjà réglée.

"- Ça y ressemble beaucoup, alors.

\- C'est juste pas le souvenir que j'ai, c'est tout.

\- Bon, bon, puisqu'apparemment c'est toi qui as nécessairement raison …

\- Nami, arrête …

\- Quoi ? Je te présente juste mes excuses, puisque qu'il semblerait que je me sois lourdement trompée en te communiquant mes dates de départ.

\- Mais je veux pas que tu t'excuse ou quoi, j'ai juste-

\- Pardon Xion, je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. Et je n'oublierai pas que c'est forcément Toi qui détiens la vérité ici, la prochaine fois.

\- Mais j'ai pas dit ça !"

Angoissée, la jeune fille serra ses doigts à nouveaux découverts autour des pans relâchés de son tee-shirt. Elle n'avait jamais exprimé de telles pensées. Elle croyait juste se souvenir que Nami la quittait une semaine plus tard, ça n'était pas la fin du monde, non ?

"- J'ai bien compris Xion, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais y a rien à comprendre, j'veux simplement dire que-

\- De toute façon le problème est réglé, n'en parlons plus."

Ces mots lui donnaient, bien au contraire, la désagréable impression que le différend n'était en rien résolu et qu'il planait encore autour d'elles, comme une menace oppressante. C'était lourd, c'était là, mais Xion sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit sans que la princesse blanche n'interprète mal ses propos. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et s'excusa silencieusement avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour peaufiner son tri.

xoxoxox

[Sora]

 **On se retrouve à la BU du coup**

 ***?**

Je vais voir, je dois d'abord passer à l'appart pour récupérer le dossier que la prof a donné

 **J'ai le mien si tu veux, on peut bosser avec.**

Je préfère aussi prendre le mien

Comme j'annote beaucoup

 **D'acc'**

 **Tu me dis quand c'est bon ?**

 **J'ai pas cours de toute l'aprem de toute façon**

Ca marche.

Normalement j'en ai pour une heure max a faire l'aller-retour

 **Ok, je suis au rayon bd en attendant**

Bien

 **Ils ont enfin ramené le combat ordinaire !**

Il est dispo là ?

 **ouais**

 **Tu veux que je le prenne pour que tu l'empruntes ?**

Oui s'il te plais !

C'est l'intégral ou les quatres tomes ?

 **L'intégral**

Merci !

 **Ahah derien !**

xoxoxox

Pressée, Xion franchit la porte à toute vitesse avant d'aller fouiller dans sa chambre pour attraper ce foutu dossier. Elle ouvrit la pochette qu'elle laissait à l'appart, se maudit copieusement de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment rangée depuis le début de l'année, et scruta toutes les feuilles agrafées qui trainaient par là. Voltaire non, ça c'était le premier semestre avec le théâtre … Les exercices de syntaxe aussi … Ah ! Le corpus de littérature française ! Satisfaite, elle bondit sans lâcher son précieux trésor déjà corné et elle ouvrit son sac pour lui trouver une place dans son trieur. Elle le fourra au hasard sans vraiment noter l'intercalaire, certaine qu'elle saurait le retrouver une fois à la bibliothèque.

"- Xion ?

\- Oh ?"

Étonnée, l'étudiante se redressa pour observer sa petite amie, laquelle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Son cœur se serra d'angoisse au souvenir de la soirée plate et froide qu'elles avaient passé, avant que la blonde ne prenne le train pour rentrer chez elle. Mais ses traits semblaient à nouveau détendus, et ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la surprise.

"- T'es rentrée ?

\- Oui,. J'avais pris une place tôt dans la matinée. C'était la moins chère.

\- Cool !"

Toujours un peu hésitante, Xion s'avança vers l'arrivante dans un élan timide, un sourire maladroit sur le visage. Sa tignasse charbon à moitié cachée sous la capuche qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever, il lui restait quelques mèches en travers de la trogne qu'elle dégagea maladroitement.

"- Et toi, tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- On a un prof absent, du coup je vais bosser à la BU pour avancer un DM.

\- Pourquoi tu ne révises pas ici ? Tu t'éviterais un trajet inutile."

L'étudiante hésita, brusquement.

"- J'ai un pote qui voulait qu'on le voit ensemble. C'est plus sympa de bosser à deux."

De nouveau, la peur. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette foutue soirée. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. La noiraude n'avait pas évoqué son précieux camarade, depuis la catastrophe.

"- Un pote ?"

Xion sentait ce nom sur le bout de sa langue, au désagréable goût de cataclysme. Si elles n'en avaient pas reparlé, c'était bien parce que le problème n'existait plus, non ? Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec So, Nami s'était juste fait des idées, emportée par l'humeur d'une mauvaise passade. Xy elle-même pouvait bien le comprendre, pour toutes les fois où le nom de Riku lui avait brûlé la tête. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour rien. Et elle n'allait pas se priver de voir son camarade pour une sale nuit éloignée de plusieurs mois. Ça ne comptait plus, maintenant. C'était passé. Fini.

Elle parla comme si la peur ne lui emmêlait pas les neurones, souriant pour forcer un air calme.

"- Avec Sora. On est encore ensemble sur certains cours pour le S2, et du coup on bosse à deux quand on peut.

\- Oh."

Naminé haussa simplement les épaules. Xion se calma.

"- Alors il a toujours besoin de toi pour travailler."

Pour mieux se crisper.

"- C'est pas qu'il a besoin de moi. On trouve juste ça moins chiant de le faire en groupe.

\- Comme quand tu écris les cours et qu'il les récupère.

\- C'est pas grand-chose.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que dit ton bulletin."

Secouée par ces mots, la lettreuse fixa sa copine sans trouver quoi répondre, offusquée sans pouvoir se défendre. C'était bas, ça. D'autant que Sora n'avait rien à voir avec ses notes. C'était la faute au manque d'attention, à la fatigue, à l'ennui. Au goût qu'elle n'avait pas pour les cours et à sa fainéantise naturelle. Et puis, combien d'étudiants ne validaient pas leur première année ?

Soudain plus douce, la blanche s'avança vers elle.

"- Je ne voulais pas te faire de vexer." elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. "Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, Xion. Tu joues la bonne poire à tendre la main à tout le monde, mais c'est toi qui finiras par en payer le prix. Concentre toi d'abord sur tes notes avant de penser à celles des autres.

\- T'en fais pas. Je bosse pour le deuxième semestre, je vais m'en tirer. Et j'ai toujours les rattrapages. Ça va le faire.

\- Mais ça le fera mieux si tu ne t'éparpilles pas.

\- T'inquiètes Nami.

\- J'arrêterai de m'inquiéter quand j'aurai vu ton prochain bulletin."

L'heure tournait, Sora attendait et Xion n'aimait pas ce désagréable sentiment, la manière qu'avait la blanche d'appuyer sur ce point douloureux.

"- Tu peux faire mieux, Xion. J'en suis sûre.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué, vu mon S1.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu as les capacités, et tu les gaspilles. Tu devrais prendre cette journée pour toi, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On est qu'au début du semestre, j'ai le temps.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, jusqu'au moment où on a plus le temps, justement. Tu veux vraiment refaire ton année ?"

La noiraude détourna le regard. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle allait faire mieux, cette fois. Elle ne s'éparpillerait pas, pour reprendre les mots de Naminé.

"- Je vais pas redoubler. Je dois juste rattraper le coup.

\- J'espère pour toi."

Xy sentait la désapprobation dans sa voix. Mais elle la balaya d'un gentil sourire d'enfant avant d'aller récupérer son sac. Sora l'attendait et ils avaient un devoir à faire.

xoxoxox

Huit.

Ça n'était pas catastrophique non plus, si elle relativisait. Huit, il y avait pire dans la vie. Huit ça n'était pas brillant, mais elle pouvait encore le rattraper. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, même si ça lui brûlait les yeux et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre face à sa copie. Huit.

Elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

Elle avait vraiment essayé, pourtant. Elle avait bossé tous les soirs.

Même si elle ne tenait jamais bien longtemps avant de décrocher.

Elle avait fait des fiches de révisions.

Rédigées dans un automatisme déconnecté sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle écrivait.

Elle avait écouté un peu plus en cours.

Quelques secondes, avant que son attention ne soit détournée par quelques pensées qui lui prenaient la tête.

Elle s'était enfermée sérieusement chez elle pour affronter ce devoir maison, ces exercices facultatifs, qu'elle commençait toujours sérieusement

Avant de mettre de côté les parties qui laissaient comme un grand vide d'incompréhension dans sa tête.

Elle avait voulu. Elle avait plus ou moins fait. Et sans vraiment s'épuiser au travail, elle se couchait toujours harassée - ce qui ne lui assurait en rien un sommeil rapide et profond.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle aurait dû faire bien mieux, mais son bulletin refusait obstinément de remonter. Le huit dessiné à l'encre rouge sur la feuille étouffait la volonté qui l'animait ces derniers jours. Dépitée, Xion fourra le morceau de papier dans sa pochette sans un regard vers l'enseignante qui avait déjà repris son cours. Elle sortit son bloc note, griffonna le nom de la matière et la date dans un coin, esquissa deux lignes de notes, puis elle se perdit à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre pour le restant du cours, ses yeux papillonnant de fatigue.

xoxoxox

Un Mars. Elle aurait dû prendre autre chose pour manger, sûrement. Un vrai sandwich plein de fromage de chèvre comme elle les adorait, ou une salade couverte de surimi accompagnée d'une vinaigrette qu'elle n'ajoutait jamais. Allez, au moins un bol de nouilles instantanées, pour se caler avec un bouillon plein de composantes douteuses qui lui aurait laissé un goût agréablement épicé sur la langue avant de retourner en cours.

Mais non. Un Mars. Elle ne trouva pas l'envie suffisante pour engloutir autre chose ce midi-là.

Au moins, elle ferait des économies.

xoxoxox

C'est en apercevant la bande dessinée posée sur sa table de chevet qu'elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'en lire. Oh, elle en feuilletait bien une de temps en temps à l'occasion, pour se distraire d'un exercice ou pour la rendre à Sora au plus vite et en discuter avec lui. Mais la couverture du _Combat ordinaire_ supportait déjà le poids d'une fine couche de poussière. Combien de temps lui restait-il, avant de devoir la rendre à la BU ? Dans le doute, elle attrapa son téléphone, effaça la notification qui lui signalait un appel manqué - encore ce numéro ? Elle irait le chercher sur internet plus tard - et renouvela l'emprunt pour se laisser trois semaines supplémentaires. Voilà, elle avait tout son temps pour la lire, maintenant.

xoxoxox

"- Tu t'es renseignée pour les groupes de tutorat ?

\- Mm ?

\- Ça veut dire non, c'est ça ?"

Désolée, Xion baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

"- Je suppose que c'est plus amusant d'aller t'enfermer à la bibliothèque avec Sora.

\- On y va pour bosser.

\- Tu te débrouillerais mieux si tu travaillais seule. Tu vois bien le résultat.

\- Le problème est pas là …

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- …

\- Enfin, je suppose que tu sais mieux que moi."

Elle avala difficilement les spaghettis qu'elle mâchouillait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Les pâtes fades descendirent lentement le long de sa gorge, résistantes.

"- Arrête d'en mettre autant dans ta bouche quand tu manges. On dirait un hamster qui se gave.

\- Déso.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris les règles de politesse ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. Le ton agacé qui lui parvenait lui coupa définitivement l'appétit. La noiraude se leva pour récupérer un tupperware, appréhendant déjà la remarque de Naminé quant à son incapacité à doser la quantité de nourriture qu'elle préparait en fonction de sa faim. Toujours trop, ou trop peu.

Rien ne vint. Juste un long silence.

Quand Xion s'approcha, après avoir nettoyé toute la vaisselle qui encombrait l'évier, venant passer ses bras autour de la taille de la princesse blanche, l'autre s'avança brusquement pour esquiver le geste. Elle disparut dans sa chambre.

L'étudiante ratée se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, à bout. Le corps tout en coton faible, elle alla enfouir son visage poupin dans son oreiller pour y cacher les larmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

xoxoxox

[Sora]

Je viendrai pas en cours aujourd'hui

 **Ok, je te passerai mes notes.**

Merci

 **Ça va ?**

xoxoxox

Enfin, la journée était terminée. Xion s'échappa de la fac si vite qu'elle le put, glissant dans les couloirs tout en surveillant les tournants, s'assurant qu'elle ne croisait aucune tête connue. Pas d'anciens partenaires de cours, pas de connaissances évasives rencontrées le temps d'une brève conversation, pas d'Isa ou d'Aerith. Pas de Sora non plus - il avait son option à cette heure, de toute façon.

Elle traça les mains dans les poches, son sac pendouillant contre son flanc, se mêlant à la foule de gens qui l'effaçait. Le métro n'était pas trop loin de la fac, elle le gagnerait sans problème. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à s'avachir mollement sur le canapé une fois dans l'appartement, le temps de récupérer. Un paquet de Belvita, un grand verre de jus d'orange et elle irait enfin s'occuper de cette dissertation qu'on venait de leur coller pour la quinzaine prochaine. Comme si le partiel final ne leur suffisait pas. Sans même l'avoir commencée, elle en avait déjà marre.

Elle se permettrait peut-être une sieste légère, avant de relire le sujet.

Marchant droit devant elle sans regarder, Xion ne fit d'abord pas attention quand une voix familière s'éleva pour l'interpeller, grimpant chaque fois un peu plus alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle pensait à Nami, à la distance qui les étreignait parfois et qui les séparait en ce moment, à Riku qui venait passer le week-end à l'appartement et à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Trop de jours la séparaient de cet événement pour qu'elle puisse les compter. Enfin, ça devait tout juste en faire une dizaine. Pas tant que ça, donc. Tout du moins, la durée ne serait pas si pesante s'il lui était parfois permis d'effleurer sa main. La serrer. Poser sa tête sur son épaule et lui parler tout en la regardant dessiner. Mais ses humeurs passagères la tenaient éloignée. Distante. Secrète.

Elle se sentait punie sans comprendre pourquoi.

Et une main, justement, se posa sur sa petite tête de noiraude.

"- Ah bah j'avais raison, c'était bien toi ! T'aurais pu me répondre quand même, j'ai cru que t'allais tracer jusqu'au métro sans me calculer. Ça m'aurait fait chier de me taper tout le trajet et de te rater."

La jeune fille du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de percuter que la tignasse rousse face à elle était bien celle qu'elle croyait.

"- Axel ?

\- En chair et en os, poupette !"

Poupette. Le surnom qu'il lui lançait parfois quand il attendait Roxas au lycée, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait serrer les dents et le gratifier d'un habituel coup de coude, sans pouvoir dissimuler le sourire amusé qu'elle finissait toujours par lui lâcher. Sourire qu'elle n'affichait présentement pas. Elle fixait la grande tige qui lui tapotait bravement la tête, égarée. Axel ne vivait pas ici. Il habitait dans la même ville de son petit compagnon. Loin de cette université. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? S'était-il passé quelque chose qui justifiait sa présence sur les lieux ? Quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il vienne la visiter en personne ?

"- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je suis passé voir mon frère.

\- Oh.

\- Eh. Tu savais même pas que j'avais un frère. Fais au moins semblant d'être étonnée."

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il n'en avait jamais parlé devant elle. Un frère. Il devait lui ressembler. Gesticuler de la même manière quand il parlait, avec ses grandes mains qui bougeaient dans tous les sens avant de venir se poser sur sa taille comme deux oiseaux calmes.

"- 'Fin bref, comme tu réponds jamais quand je t'appelle, j'me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être passer te faire un petit coucou à la fac pour prendre des nouvelles, tout ça tout ça."

Ses coups de téléphones ? Elle n'avait rien reçu, pourtant, pas de message ni de … Oh. Les appels ratés auxquels elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de répondre. Ax qui avait cassé son ancien téléphone. Bien sûr, c'était évident maintenant qu'elle liait les deux. Elle aurait dû y penser, en voyant qu'elle ne recevait plus rien de la part de l'épouvantail.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire merci ou enchaîner sur autre chose, Xion sourit en espérant que la réponse serait la bonne quoi qu'elle choisisse.

"- Alors tu vas comment, depuis le temps ?

\- Oh, moi tu sais, ça roule toujours. Le boulot, Roxy, …" il garda ses lèvres entrouvertes, hésita, enchaîna. "Mais toi du coup, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Bah, rien de spécial. J'habite toujours avec Nami.

\- Cool ! Et ta L1, ça se passe comment ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Ça se passe.

\- Ouais, ça ça sent la réorientation l'année prochaine.

\- On verra bien.

\- T'inquiète, la moitié des L1 valident pas l'année. C'est limite plus l'occasion de zieuter les autres licences que de bosser la tienne."

Il lui sourit comme si c'était normal, nullement alerté. Ce comportement désinvolte la rassura plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Non pas qu'elle comptait changer de cursus, comme il le suggérait, mais cet air décontracté allégerait le poids de ses résultats.

"- Du coup t'es en week-end là ?

\- Oui !

\- Et tu comptes fêtes ça comment ?

\- En dormant pendant deux jours."

Le rire du rouquin, elle l'avait presque oublié jusqu'au moment où il éclata.

"- En vrai si t'as rien à faire, ça te dit de venir à la maison ?

\- A la maison ?"

Xion le fixa quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre.

"- Ouais, à la maison. Enfin à l'appart du coup. C'est un peu l'invitation à l'arrache mais de toute façon y a de la place dans la bagnole, puis suffira de déplier le canapé, franchement ça prend deux secondes. Puis Rox sera grave content de te voir, depuis le temps !"

Non.

"- Je peux pas."

Plus de sourire. La gamine fixait son ami comme on regardait quelqu'un qui débitait d'effrayantes aberrations, nerveusement, prête à reculer pour s'esquiver. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, parce que ça n'était pas prévu. Elle n'avait pas prévenue Naminé, elle ne pouvait pas lui lâcher ça comme ça sans préparation, partir le matin et ne pas rentrer le soir, s'éclipser sur un coup de tête comme si … Enfin … Elle ne pouvait pas.

"- Tu peux genre vraiment pas ? Au pire je peux te ramener demain hein, c'est l'affaire d'une soirée. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus.

\- Tu comprends pas."

Et c'était peut-être elle, à la réflexion, qui ne comprenait pas, mais l'insistance venait nourrir l'angoisse irrationnelle qui l'engloutissait soudain. Ce serait juste une soirée entre potes, une bonne partie de fou rires et d'anecdotes à partager, mais elle allait se retrouver à des kilomètres de l'appartement sans avoir prévu tout ça, sans … Et si Nami avait besoin d'elle ? Si, ce soir-là tout particulièrement, elle rentrait d'une lourde journée, si elle craquait sous la pression des examens, si elle se laissait ronger par cette étrange mélancolie qui l'habitait ? Encore une fois, elle ne serait pas là. Et qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait alors, en rentrant ? Encore ce regard noir ? Encore ces entailles rouges ? Et cette furie froide, et l'impuissance, et déjà qu'elle ne savait pas s'y prendre pour la porter loin de tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans prévenir, pas filer sans prévoir, ça ne marchait pas comme ça et même si elle avait envie, vraiment envie de partager ce temps-là avec ses amis, elle … elle ...

"- Oh, ça va ?

\- Je peux pas Axel, j'ai pas prévenu Nami et c'était pas prévu comme ça.

\- Tu peux l'appeler, nan ? Puis tant qu'à faire on peut même passer à l'appart pour que tu récupères tes affaires pour dodo.

\- C'est pas ça le problème.

\- T'as pas envie ? J'veux pas forcer si t'es pas d'humeur hein, je comprendrais.

\- Si j'ai envie c'est pas ça, mais là je peux pas c'était pas décidé et …

\- Mais c'est pas grave ça, on a plus quatre ans, pas besoin de se prévenu deux semaines avant pour se voir.

\- Mais pas au dernier moment, Naminé va-

\- Eh Xy, Naminé elle est grande, t'es pas obligée de la surveiller h24. Elle peut bien survivre un week-end sans toi, non ?"

Non.

Ou si. Bien sûr que si, Nami pouvait survivre sans elle. Elle partirait juste un jour ou deux le temps de revoir Roxas, de couper un peu avec ces foutus cours. Son téléphone n'était pas déchargé, elle pourrait appeler. Elle l'aurait de vive voix, cette fois, elles s'expliqueraient et la soirée ne se terminerait pas comme leur dernière catastrophe. Pas de cauchemars rouge sur blanc. Riku allait venir demain, de toute façon.

Mais si ça n'allait pas ce soir ? Si elle ratait encore une fois ? Elle voyait le regard inquiet d'Axel qui ne comprenait pas et justement c'était bien ça le problème, il ne comprenait pas.

"- Ouais si. Sûrement."

Oui ou non, elle ne savait plus. Mais c'était juste une soirée entre amis non ? Quelques heures passées avec son meilleur pote, celui qui la suivait depuis des années et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis … Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas croisé ses yeux tendres depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur ville, Xion sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé comme Roxas, et tous les autres, lui manquaient.

"- Ecoute Xion … Je veux pas faire du forcing ou quoi, mais là je crois que t'es crevée et que t'as vraiment besoin de couper un peu. Et rentrer au bercail, ça te fera du bien."

Rentrer au bercail … Elle hocha doucement la tête, s'efforçant de sourire comme si de rien était. Un moment avec ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Elle en avait besoin, oui. Tellement besoin. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?

"- T'as raison.

\- Evidemment."

Elle gloussa presque.

"- Allez viens. On va faire disparaître cette gueule de zombie.

xoxoxox

Une voiture, Axel n'en avait pas quand Xion était partie étudier à la fac. Enfin, pas dans son souvenir. Mais bon, il n'était pas non plus censé avoir de frère. Elle se souvenait des soirées passées à regarder des films tout en cherchant les billets de trains les moins chers pour aller voir ses parents à Noël, et du vélo qu'il avait acheté pour les trajets que les bus ne pouvaient couvrir. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins le permis, à l'époque ? Elle aurait juré que non, mais elle n'en savait rien, après tout.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils quand le rouquin s'était garé, installant sa voiture dans un endroit qu'elle aurait parié n'avoir jamais vu. Un pari justement tenu, puisqu'elle apprenait quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait déménagé courant novembre pour emménager avec Roxas et Demyx, un compromis trouvé pour voir le blondin plus souvent malgré sa prépa. _Et puis les charges, le loyer, tout ça …_ qu'il disait en levant la main du volant.

Le cœur de la noiraude se serra.

Elle chassa le pesant sentiment en posant le pied hors de la voiture, cherchant autour d'elle lequel de ces appartements pouvait appartenir à l'allumé et à ses nouveaux colocataires. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite résidence loin des grands bâtiments, un truc récent, à l'écart mais desservi par le réseau de bus. C'était calme, blanc et plein de verdure, le genre d'endroit qui faisait oublier la ville tout autour d'eux. Un coin sympathique, en somme. Bon, il y avait bien les tags, les déjections et les canettes de bières balancées dans un coin, à dix mètres de la poubelle la plus proche, mais ici, ils s'épargnaient au moins le bruit constant de la ville qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir, là où elle vivait.

« - Tu vas voir, c'est cool. Bon c'est un peu petit, et on a le salon dans la même pièce que la cuisine. Mais comme on a une grande chambre pour deux avec Rox, ça fait une pièce en moins et ça se sent dans le loyer.

\- Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?

\- Le bouche à oreille. » Axel tapa le code sur le clavier digital qui défendait l'entrée commune. « Y a un pote de Dem à la fac, Zexion, ses parents ont acheté ici et ils louent. Y nous a prévenu quand il a appris qu'on cherchait. Ça a bien aidé pour doubler ceux qui avaient déjà déposé leur dossier. »

Elle suivit son ami dans les escaliers, lorgnant l'ascenseur avec envie sans oser demander à passer par là. Ils n'en avaient que pour un étage, de toute façon.

« - On est au 102.

\- 102 ? J'ai pas vu autant d'appartement »

Axel rit.

« - Le 100, c'est pour l'étage en fait. Genre, au deuxième étage c'est 200, au troisième c'est 300.

\- Ah ! »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la clef dans la serrure, les deux autres zigotos étaient déjà présents sur les lieux. Le renard secoua la tête en remarquant qu'ils n'avaient pas fermée la porte.

Le cœur de Xion tambourina vivement. Elle imagina la tête de Roxas face à la petite surprise qu'ils lui réservaient, repensa à tous ces mois passés sans le voir et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone, vérifiant sa conversation avec Naminé. Aucune réponse à ses messages. Aucune excuse pour se distraire. Au moins le petit tic à droite du texte lui confirmait-il qu'elle les avait lus.

« - Oh ! La porte elle se ferme même quand vous êtes dedans, les gars ! » l'asperge cria en passant le pas de la porte, laissant à Xion le temps d'entrer.

« - Non mais ça va, on le sait si quelqu'un entre. On est là. »

Elle ne connaissait pas bien cette voix, mais la gamine reconnue tout de même Demyx à son débit pressé.

« - Ouais, bah le quelqu'un il a le temps de voler l'argent que t'as laissé sur la table avant que t'arrives.

\- M'en fous, c'est celui de Rox !

\- Roxas !

\- Il est arrivé après, j'pensais qu'il avait fermé !

\- Vas-y, tout de suite c'est d'ma faute !

\- Ouais.

\- P'tit con ! »

Axel toqua contre la porte pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« - Des fois qu'vous auriez oublié, la PS4 au salon elle est à moi, donc vous vous calmez illico si vous voulez pas la voir disparaître miraculeusement.

\- Nan ! » Dem paniqua immédiatement.

« - M'en fous, j'ai pas le temps d'y jouer.

\- On s'excuse auprès de son voisin et on lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

\- Dans tes rêves. » s'accordèrent les deux blonds.

Intimidée, la noiraude s'avança dans l'appartement sans rien dire, d'une discrétion exemplaire. Elle observa l'endroit, le paquet de chips qui trainait sur la table, les mangas dans un coin, l'incroyable quantité de poussière sur les surfaces plates et le papier peint d'un bleu banal qui recouvrait les murs, en partie dissimulés par les cadres que les propriétaires avaient dû installer. La cuisine était en effet collée au salon, séparée du reste de la pièce par un bar et une jolie plante verte en pleine forme.

Ce décor la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre de mot sur ce qui la prenait doucement à la gorge. Ça n'était pas le stress des cours, ni l'angoisse des disputes avec sa petite amie, cette fois.

« - Bon plus sérieusement vous ramenez vos culs, y a une invitée à saluer.

\- On avait dit pas de plan cul quand les colocs sont à l'appart ! » Dem cria.

« - Pas de plan cul tout court, surtout. » Rox ajouta.

Xion se racla doucement la gorge, mal à l'aise.

"- Coucou ?"

Un grand silence. Puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, et des pas dans le couloir. Une tête hérissée apparut au tournant, ornée de grands yeux étonnés et d'une bouche entrouverte qui s'élargit brusquement sur un franc sourire.

"- Xy !"

Roxas posa le livre qu'il tenait avant de s'avancer précipitamment, affichant une joie sincère à la vue de son amie. Axel s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce - sûrement la chambre de Demyx - alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ravis de se retrouver. Elle inspira longuement pour retrouver cette odeur familière qui lui collait à la peau, et que les parfums qu'il mettait déformaient toujours un peu. L'étreinte la revigora brusquement.

"- Wo, ça faisait un bail !

\- Ouais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'ai croisé Axel à la fac et il m'a proposé de venir.

\- A la fac ?" s'étonna le lettreux.

"- La mienne.

\- C'est pas moins surprenant."

Ça tambourinait fort, très fort dans le thorax de Xion. Ils s'écartèrent pour se contempler mutuellement, cherchant à parler sans trouver quoi se dire. Il fallait partager tous ces mots qui leur avaient manqué, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter sur celui qui débloquerait la situation. Alors ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, maladroitement, écoutant distraitement la conversation qui leur parvenait derrière le mur.

"- T'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mets des fringues mec, t'es complètement poil !

\- Alors déjà je suis pas à poil, j'ai des chaussettes."

Un bruit de vêtement qu'on jetait.

"- Tu mets ça avant de sortir.

\- Petite nature."

Des rires, avant que le rouquin ne reparaisse. Il s'approcha des deux vieux amis, et une autre tête mal peignée ne tarda pas à surgir derrière lui, affublée d'un incroyable sourire excitée. Il s'avança d'un pas vif, agitant sa main en direction de la nouvelle venue, et cette dernière remarqua pour la première fois les deux longues cicatrices qui couraient juste sous son torse, soulignant la forme de ses maigres muscles.

"- Yo ! T'étais de passage dans le coin, Xyxy ?"

Surprise par tant de familiarité, l'étudiante sourit timidement, détournant le regarde pour ne pas donner l'impression de le fixer curieusement.

Ça tambourinait toujours plus fort. Elle inspira encore et encore, nerveuse.

"- J'ai croisé Axel.

\- Je suis passé dire bonjour en allant voir Reno.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu t'es cassé ce matin ? Y va comment ton frangin ?

\- La forme. Y vous passe le bonjour.

\- Chouette."

S'approchant d'un pas vif, le musicien se colla contre Axel et glissa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer, l'air tout contenté. La naturelle proximité dont il faisait preuve étonna la brunette.

Pas autant que le bref baiser qui suivit.

Alertée, Xion se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lequel ne semblait pas réagir. Il lui sourit simplement avant de comprendre, face à son air égaré, que la grande tige avait dû oublier quelques explications durant le trajet qui les avait conduits ici. Il observa les deux géants avant de revenir à leur invitée. Et peut-être bien qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ajouter quelque chose, expliquer, bougeant ses lèvres qui formaient des mots cohérents, des sons tirés de sa gorge, mais tout s'embrouillait brusquement dans sa la tête de Xy et elle ne comprenait plus. Axel, Demyx. Qui la regardaient, comme surpris, comme inquiets, qui tendaient une main vers elle alors qu'elle se reculait. Axel, Roxas. Ces expression simples et heureuses sur leur visage, comme si tout était normal mais non, tout ne pouvait pas être normal parce que rien de tout ça n'existait quand elle était partie. Ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, n'avaient pas de voiture, ne s'embrassaient pas éhontément et elle l'aurait su si les choses avaient changé, elle l'aurait su parce que Rox le lui aurait dit au téléphone ou en venant la voir, sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu visite et que leur dernière conversation remontait si loin parce que …

Parce qu'il avait trop de cours ?

Parce qu'elle avait zappé ses appels ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force, que ses résultats médiocres lui bouffaient sa bonne humeur et qu'elle se rappelait brusquement de la colère froide de Naminé, de ses regards indifférents, de ses baisers tendres, de ses caresses légères, de sa bouche sur ses cuisses, de sa peau salie par le sang, de son étrange tristesse, de son incroyable habileté là où elle se révélait toujours malhabile et gauche, des reproches, des disputes et … et ...

Ses mains tremblaient. Et ses lèvres.

La joie de l'instant, la peur, l'incompréhension, les remords, la fatigue, et l'atroce impression d'avoir raté tout un pan de sa propre vie. Et soudain, c'était trop.

Sous le regard ahuri de ses amis, les mains plaquées devant son visage aux joues humides, Xion se laissa glisser le long du mur dans un interminable sanglot.

* * *

Et voilà. J'essaye de me dépêcher pour corriger le prochain chapitre, comme les vacances ont retardé l'arrivée de celui-là. On se dit à dimanche prochain ?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 10, tout beau tout propre – quoi qu'il reste peut-être des fautes malgré les relectures, mais oublions ça – livré en temps et en heures. C'est un de ceux que j'avais le plus envie d'écrire, avec le 8 et le dernier, donc je suis content de le poster et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.

Comme toujours, merci à **Yu** pour sa relecture.

Merci à **Ima** pour ses éternelles reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ne pas voir, ne pas entendre, ne pas comprendre. Les oreilles bouchées, les yeux fermés, je voulais continuer de croire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. On avait des problèmes, bien sûr, mais tous les couples en ont tôt ou tard, non ? Ça fait partie du truc, c'est normal, c'est comme ça. Et nous, on avait bien ces moments de grand froid, comme un hiver polaire. Mais tu finissais toujours par me tendre la main à nouveau. Il fallait juste attendre. Attendre et serrer les dents._

 _Des hauts et des bas. Je ne voyais pas comme les hauts s'éloignaient, ni comme les bas se creusaient, chaque fois un peu plus profondément. Je n'ai pas senti la lumière qui s'amenuisait, mais je me suis levée un jour, et il faisait si froid._

 _Je ne comprenais plus._

xoxoxox

Xion avait pleuré un long moment, Roxas assis contre elle pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Pas de mots, pas tout de suite. Juste ce bref contact qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait là, tout contre elle, quelqu'un qui sentait sa tristesse. Quelqu'un qui ne la laissait pas pleurer contre sa porte sans jamais lui ouvrir. Quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnait pas seule dans sa chambre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour cacher ses larmes. Sentant la chaleur d'un ami si proche, la noiraude en avait instinctivement voulu à Naminé pour ses désastreuses absences. Mais elle avait aussitôt ravalé sa rancœur silencieuse, coupable. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas été là quand il le fallait.

La noiraude n'avait pas vu le regard indéchiffrable qu'Axel posait sur elle, plein de questions dont il croyait entrevoir les réponses. L'incompréhension de Demyx lui échappait également, tout comme leurs deux mains jointes qui se caressaient distraitement avant que le musicien ne les abandonne, troquant ses _Wo wo wo c'est quoi l'délire là, elle souriait y a pas trente secondes !_ pour un silence perdu. Il comprit cependant que c'était à eux de régler ça, aussi retourna-t-il dans la chambre pour s'étaler sur le lit. Comme quoi, il arrivait parfois que cette grande bouche se tarisse.

Les mots étaient sortis assez maladroitement de la bouche de Xion, égarés et précipités. Une masse informe sans structure qu'elle devait vomir pour ne pas mourir étouffée sous le poids de cette vague qui l'écrasait brusquement. Elle avait d'abord parlé des notes, et de ce catastrophique premier semestre qui gangrenait le second. Puis elle aborda cette déception mordante qui lui brûlait les yeux, l'impression sale d'être incapable, médiocre et sans avenir. L'avenir, justement, terne et sans goût, et les matinées où elle se levait sans comprendre d'où lui venait la force de sortir un pied du lit. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne lisait plus ou presque, que le ciel était toujours gris, qu'elle dormait trop sans jamais se reposer, que les bonbons lui semblaient comme de fades élastiques à mâcher, que la force lui manquait, et la concentration, et l'espoir et l'envie.

Elle garda sa princesse blanche pour elle, cependant. Leurs jalousies, la grande colère, la distance presque froide qu'elle ne comprenait pas et leur _fameuse_ nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter, non, les entailles et le sang, cette terreur sans fond qui l'avait engloutie, comme une peur de mort. Ce moment-là était trop …. Particulier, trop intime. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Et puis, Nami était encore la cousine de Roxas. Il se ferait du souci, s'il apprenait. Un souci inutile, autant le lui épargner.

Elle avait parlé, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, bégayante, et les larmes s'étaient peu à peu taries. Demyx n'était revenu qu'une fois la tempête passée. Il avait trouvé la jeune fille épuisée, calée contre l'autre blondin, alors qu'Axel leur préparait à tous deux une tisane Nuit tranquille à la camomille pour les consoler. Quelques vaines tentatives de questions s'en étaient suivies. L'absence de réponse musela définitivement sa curiosité.

xoxoxox

Tout avait l'air si calme, le lendemain. Xion serrait entre ses mains sa tasse de thé brûlante, humant l'odeur fleurie tout en observant les boutons de roses qui infusaient avec les feuilles. Elle avait sucré le tout plus que de raison, abandonnant toute limite pour s'octroyer une délicieuse matinée réconfortante. Derrière elle, Axel et Roxas s'activaient sur Super Smash Bros, piochant parfois dans le bol de chips qu'ils avaient installé sur la table basse. L'un des d'eux s'exclama vivement après une violente défaite, et elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix du blondin. Axel ne se vexait jamais, de toute façon. Presque jamais.

Demyx ne sortit pas de sa chambre avant que la petite aiguille de l'horloge accrochée au mur ne s'approche du douze. Mais bon, c'était samedi. Une journée faite pour procrastiner, délicieusement avachi dans son lit - quoi qu'elle le soupçonnait de profiter également de nuit prolongées en semaine.

Encore torse nu, geignant au sujet de la chaleur qui l'étouffait dans sa chambre à cause du _putain de radiateur qui déconne encore_ , le guitariste se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui entourait le bar, face à Xion. Pour se relever aussitôt, aller attraper un bol, un paquet de Chokella et une toute nouvelle bouteille de lait.

La noiraude se pencha pour avaler une gorgée de thé. Le goût de rose exagérément sucré lui rappelait celui des loukoums qu'ils achetaient, avec Roxas, quand ils allaient manger en ville au kebab. Elle en eu subitement envie.

"- Yo !" Dem lança vivement, d'une voix bien énergique pour la mollesse dont il faisait preuve.

"- Salut.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Yep. Et toi ?

\- Tu parles, je crevais de chaud. J'vais appeler le proprio, faut faire un truc là, c'est plus possible. J'vais pas me taper ça avec l'été qui approche."

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Xion afficha simplement un petit sourire poli. Elle s'efforça de ne pas fixer les deux grosses cicatrices qu'elle avait vu la veille et qui découpaient toujours le torse du petit punk, mais ses yeux y revenaient parfois, curieux et indiscrets. L'autre ne sembla même pas le remarquer, concentré sur son bol de céréales.

"- Ah et du coup, Roxy t'a expliqué pour …" il se désigna avec sa cuillère avant de la pointer vers Axel.

"- Oh ! Oui, on en a parlé hier."

Ils s'en étaient racontées, des choses, la tête sur l'oreiller. Ça lui avait rappelé ces longues nuits de primaire où ils échangeaient leurs projets d'avenir, de piraterie, d'élevage de pokémon et de conquête de l'espace. Elle avait senti son coeur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir raté tout ça. Ignoré ses doutes, ses craintes, la peur jalouse qui l'avait étouffée jusqu'au moment où Axel s'était finalement posé devant lui pour la jouer franc jeu.

 _"- Et du coup, il se passait vraiment un truc avec Demyx ?_

 _\- Pas encore._

 _\- Pas encore ?_

 _\- C'était pas juste un pote, quoi. Mais il voulait pas faire de trucs dans mon dos. Puis Dem aussi, il avait pas envie qu'on s'engueule ou quoi à cause de lui. Il culpabilise déjà quand y a rien, alors quand y se passe quelque chose ..._

 _\- Mais du coup il t'a dit quoi ?_

 _\- Bah que Dem et lui avaient discuté, qu'ils savaient pas trop quoi faire mais qu'ils voulaient me mettre au courant._

 _\- Et ?"_

 _Une hésitation. Un haussement d'épaule._

 _"- Ben c'était bizarre quoi. Ça m'a pas rien fait de l'entendre, et j'ai grave eu la trouille quand Axel m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, mais … J'sais pas, une fois que ça a été dit, ça allait mieux. J'y ai réfléchi et tout, c'est pas passé tout seul, mais au final je me suis rendu compte que c'est pas parce qu'y avait Demyx qu'il m'aimait moins, parce que lui et moi c'est pas pareil._

 _\- Ça a vraiment rien changé entre vous ?_

 _\- C'est pas que ça a rien changé. Mais ça l'a pas fait en mal."_

"- Ça te pose pas de problèmes, hein ? J'veux dire, j'veux pas virer Rox ou quoi, j'te jure.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète.

\- D'acc."

Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales molles, soulagé.

"- Y a des gens qui comprennent pas, genre Zexion arrête pas d'me dire que j'me suis fait avoir et que j'vais me faire jeter quand Ax en aura marre. Y pige pas que si ça rate maintenant, bah ça aurait raté même sans Roxas. Ou peut-être pas mais au pire on s'en fout, la question elle est pas là."

Xion ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai, si c'était plus compliqué, si ça allait vraiment tenir ou si cette situation finirait par s'effriter. Mais ils avaient l'air bien, là. Elle se dit que c'était le principal, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Zexion.

Ils terminèrent leur premier repas, puis le musicien fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Devant, Axel et Roxas échangeaient à voix basse sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre leur discussion. Le petit blond se leva finalement, saluant tout le monde avant de disparaître avec un sac de course, si bien qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Axel, lequel vint la rejoindre. Il passa derrière le bar pour atteindre le frigo, commençant à sortir toute une tripotée d'ingrédients du bac à légumes.

"- Tu vas cuisiner ?

\- Yep. Escalivade pour ce midi, t'aimes ça ?

\- Aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Le rouquin gloussa, puis il désigna les ingrédients posés sur la table d'un geste de la main.

"- Un plat plein de légumes. T'aimes les tomates ?

\- Yep !

\- Les aubergines ?

\- Ça passe.

\- Les courgettes ?

\- Grave !

\- Les poivrons ?

\- Bof.

\- J'en mettrai que d'un côté alors. Et l'ail, tu crains ?

\- Au contraire."

Satisfait, l'épouvantail s'attela à la tâche, attrapant sa planche pour découper le tout. L'étudiante le regarda faire, tournant distraitement sur sa chaise, s'arrêtant parfois pour siroter son verre de jus d'orange avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Le tac régulier du couteau contre la planche à découper entrecoupait le silence serein de la pièce.

"- C'est marrant, je pensais que tu poserais plus de questions sur Dem."

L'invitée cessa de tourner, se retrouvant face au cuisinier.

"- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Rox hier.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit comment ça s'était passé avec toi, quand t'es venu lui parler de toute l'histoire avec Dem. Et que vous étiez … ensemble à trois, en gros.

\- Oh."

Il rit doucement, la regardant comme on observait tendrement un enfant maladroit.

"- Je parlais pas de ça. Mais je suis content de voir que tu le prends bien."

Comprenant soudain, Xion rougit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle remonta machinalement la capuche de son haut pour occuper ses mains, un peu gênée, tant par son erreur que par les questions dans sa tête qu'Axel avait devinées. Sa tignasse noire, qui n'entrait jamais entièrement sous le tissu, lui passait par mèches devant les yeux.

"- Ça me regarde pas vraiment.

\- Pas faux. Mais Dem t'aime bien, tu peux lui demander c'que tu veux. Il est pas vraiment gêné là-dessus.

\- Pas gêné tout court, tu veux dire.

\- Certes."

Tout en parlant, elle repensait au nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu torse nu en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il était clairement à l'aise, l'artiste. Mais elle préférait encore aller faire des recherches sur internet en rentrant. Ça ne lui coûterait pas plus cher.

"- Enfin, assez parlé de nous ! Tu nous as pas dit un mot sur Nami !" le rouquin attrapa un plat en pyrex pour y disposer ses lamelles de légumes. "Ça se passe comment avec ta princesse ?

\- Très bien."

Ah. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Elle espérait que son sourire n'était pas trop forcé, ni ses mots trop plats. Elle voulait que le malaise qui lui nouait le ventre reste invisible aux yeux nucléaires de son grand ami. Elle avait bien reçu les accusés de réception et de lecture de ses messages, mais aucune réponse de la part de la blondine. La question d'Axel la ramenait brusquement à cette angoisse constante qui lui faisait imaginer le pire, tout en sachant que sa demoiselle n'aurait simplement rien trouvé à lui répondre. Et puis, Riku était là. Elle devait être occupée. Xion non plus n'avait pas vraiment regardé ses messages depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds dans cet appartement - il faudrait qu'elle réponde à Sora dans la journée, d'ailleurs.

"- Elle se plaît dans son école ?

\- Ça va. C'est moins de pression qu'en MANAA comme elle a pas de concours, mais ça reste du boulot.

\- Tant mieux. Et elle sait sur quoi elle enchaînera quand elle aura fini ?

\- Aucune idée." la noiraude ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait cet univers particulier qu'était le milieu artistique. "Mais elle fait déjà des expos avec des amis. Ils vendent même, parfois.

\- Faudra qu'on vienne voir ça avec Roxas, un de ces jours.

\- Ouais ! Je vous passerai les dates la prochaine fois qu'elle fait un truc.

\- D'acc."

Une fois son découpage terminé, l'allumé arrosa le tout d'huile et égrena un morceau de bouillon cube, avant d'enfourner le tout. Il revérifia la recette trouvée sur internet pour s'assurer du temps de cuisson, puis lança le tout avant de se tourner vers la gamine.

"- Mais entre vous, ça se passe bien ?"

Elle aurait dû dire _Oui, bien sûr_ , mais un morceau de conscience persistant refusait de donner cette réponse alors qu'elle regardait Axel droit dans les yeux.

"- Y a pas de raison qu'ça se passe mal.

\- Y en a plein. T'as des couples qui se séparent tous les jours, tu sais ?

\- Entre nous je veux dire. C'est cool, y a pas de soucis."

Le cuisinier improvisé hésita, avant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise opposée à celle de Xion. Il souriait, mais cette manière qu'il avait de garder son regard dans le sien la mettait mal à l'aise. Axel était futé, perspicace, et il lui donnait la désagréable impression de percevoir quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait voir.

"- T'en as pas beaucoup parlé, depuis hier.

\- Y a pas grand-chose à dire." elle haussa les épaules. "Ça va normal, quoi.

\- Certes, mais t'en parlais tout le temps avant. Et là plus rien." il se servit un verre de jus d'orange. "On dirait que vous vous êtes disputées. Mais je me trompe peut-être."

La noiraude hésita. Elle se servit aussi, prenant tout son temps.

"- Bah ça arrive qu'on se dispute parfois, mais ça passe.

\- Et vous vous disputez pour quoi ?

\- Des trucs débiles."

Axel sourit. Oui, des trucs débiles, les gens s'engueulaient souvent pour ça.

"- On t'a pas beaucoup vue, depuis que t'as déménagé."

Pour ne pas dire _jamais_.

"- J'ai pas trop le temps avec les cours.

\- Ouais, Rox aussi il sort plus la tête des cahiers avec la prepa.

\- Puis faut prendre le train et tout. Faut le temps et les sous.

\- Bah, deux heures de trajets, ça passe. C'est pas non plus comme si t'étais partie à Lille.

\- Encore heureux."

Elle rit, terminant son verre en imaginant les heures enfermées qu'elle aurait dû passer pour retrouver sa famille et ses vieux amis si elle s'était enfuie si loin. Son sud chaleureux lui aurait terriblement manqué. Deux heures ça allait oui, ça n'était pas si loin.

Alors pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas retrouvés plus souvent ?

"- Et Nami, ça la tente pas de descendre avec toi ? Qu'on puisse aussi la voir.

\- Aucune idée. Elle en a jamais parlé."

Axel hocha pensivement la tête avant de se pencher un peu vers la noiraude.

"- Mais la pression, tout ça, elle gère bien ?"

Son regard, à peine plus sérieux, elle le voyait comme une invitation à la confidence. Et c'était sûrement ce que le grand rouquin cherchait depuis le début. La faire parler, trouver une faille. Après la soirée d'hier, il devait vouloir s'assurer qu'elle ne cachait pas un éléphant dans la penderie. Un problème qu'elle allait sagement garder jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour elle, qu'elle craque et qu'elle ne revienne encore une fois en larmes. Xion trouva d'abord sa démarche indiscrète. C'était intime, la douleur, et elle ne voulait pas la partager.

"- Ouais."

Mais la sècheresse dans ses propres mots l'étonna. Elle repensa à toutes ces soirées où elle s'était sentie minable, impuissante. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait de l'aide pour comprendre, pour gérer. Au moins un peu.

"- Enfin ça dépend ce que t'entends par gérer."

L'allumette acquiesça.

"- Je suppose que c'est pas toujours facile, comme milieu. Enfin, j'y connais pas grand chose hein, mais t'aurais vu Reno chialer quand il passait ses concours pour les écoles d'animations … C'était la foire aux larmes en prépa. Ils craquaient tous. Et les écoles foutent aussi la pression, parfois." il s'arrêta, approcha sa main de sa sienne. "T'évoques jamais de ce genre de trucs quand tu parles de Nami, mais je suppose que ça a dû arriver ?"

Xion haussa les épaules.

"- Bah … un peu."

Un long silence. Elle sentait remonter tout un tas d'émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir, mais qui reviendrait de toute façon, tôt ou tard. Des sentiments désagréables qui lui serraient le ventre comme une mauvaise gastro.

"- Enfin c'est pas exactement qu'elle pleure ou quoi, mais parfois … Ben elle est pas en forme, quoi.

\- Pas en forme ?

\- Elle est ailleurs. Y a des jours où elle déprime clairement, et je sais pas quoi faire parce que je trouve rien à dire qui l'aide." elle rit nerveusement. "Je suis un peu naze en réconfort.

\- On peut pas toujours faire quelque chose face à ça.

\- J'sais, mais …" elle se mordit la lèvre, hésita. "Y a des moments, j'ai carrément l'impression d'être en trop, genre je la fais chier."

Sans parler, Axel l'invita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête.

"- Elle est distante, elle parle peu, on s'embrasse plus, on se tient même pas la main. Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule et tout, enfin c'est normal de vouloir se recentrer sur soi-même, quoi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut.

\- Je vois." il hocha la tête. "Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Yep.

\- Et ?

\- Elle dit que je m'imagine des trucs et qu'il faut pas que je m'inquiète."

Elle crut le voir plisser les yeux, un instant. Mais il ne perdit pas cet étrange sourire bienveillant qui ornait son visage en triangle. Elle inspira. C'était à la fois malaisant et soulageant de partager ça avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et qui la connaissait.

"- Elle a pas assez confiance en elle.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Pas directement, mais ça se sent. Quand elle flippait pour ses concours, quand elle est pas contente de ce qu'elle dessine, c'est comme si elle pouvait pas croire qu'elle était capable de quelque chose. Ou qu'elle en faisait pas assez à ses yeux.

\- Trop perfectionniste ?

\- Je crois. C'est quelqu'un d'appliqué Nami. Elle fait toujours super gaffe quand elle fait un truc, elle soigne son image, elle est délicate et elle fait les choses bien. Consciencieusement. Mais c'est pas assez pour elle."

Pourtant, c'était déjà tellement. Elle avait un talent magique pour le dessin, une prestance quand elle parlait, une manière de se mouvoir hypnotique et calculée. Et puis sa culture et son petit sourire léger, ses mains fines, ses baisers, son esprit vif et critique, comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir tout ça ?

"- Mais du coup … Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle a peur.

\- Peur ?"

Et comment pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un d'aussi gauche qu'elle ? Elle qui n'avait pas ce talent, pas cette persévérance, elle incapable de la rassurer, elle et ses résultats médiocres, son éternelle flemme et ses savoirs particulièrement restreints ? Elle maladroite, elle paumée dans sa vie. _Ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile_ , elle l'avait lu un jour dans un poème que Roxas lui avait envoyé …

Qu'est ce qui empêcherait Naminé de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que la princesse blanche pensait la même chose de son côté ?

"- Quand je m'entends avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai un pote à la fac, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'aime pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Quand j'en parle. Elle finit toujours par dire que c'est quelqu'un qui va me tirer vers le bas parce qu'on s'entraide en cours, elle est inquiète quand je vais chez lui … " inquiète, le mot lui semblait idiotement dérisoire. "C'est comme si elle pensait que j'allais me barrer avec le premier venu. Alors que jamais j'ferai ça, quoi !

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Mais … Je sais pas, elle y croit pas et je sais pas comment dire, mais …

\- Tu penses qu'elle s'inquiète parce qu'elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle, et elle a du mal à comprendre que tu l'aimes.

\- Ouais. C'est ça, ouais."

Elle sourit un peu. C'était un soulagement de voir qu'Axel comprenait. Qu'il trouvait les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assembler. Elle se sentait comprise, enfin.

"- Mais j'arrive pas à la rassurer là-dessus.

\- T'as essayé de lui en parler franchement, en face à face ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'essaye de la rassurer au quotidien, de l'encourager et tout, mais j'ai l'impression que ça suffit pas. Qu'elle entend pas, ou qu'elle y croit pas.

\- Ça dépend peut-être pas de toi. T'épuise pas là-dessus." il posa ses doigts près des siens. "Toi aussi tu dois te préserver, Xion. Surtout si ça te touche autant."

 _Mais c'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide_. Xion pensa. C'était Nami, Nami et ses doutes profonds, son incompréhensible tristesse qui la dévorait lentement. Et elle devait être là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider et la tirer de là. C'était son rôle, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se sentait tellement petite face à ça.

"- Moi ça va.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Le problème c'est que je sais pas comment faire quand c'est elle qui va pas bien, j'ai pas les mots, j'arrive pas à la faire sourire ou à l'aider comme il faut. Ça fait genre un an et demi qu'on est ensemble et je comprends toujours pas comment elle marche.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, Xy.

\- Y doit bien y avoir quelque chose, puisque les autres y arrivent.

\- Les autres ?"

La gamine baissa les yeux, honteuses de sa stupide jalousie. Elle n'était toujours pas capable de s'enlever ça de la tête, encore à flipper pour un rien, à s'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais.

"- Elle appelle un pote à elle parfois, quand ça va pas. Et ça a l'air tellement simple avec lui, je comprends pas …"

Le sourire compatissant sur la bouche d'Axel, elle devinait son amusement. Il voyait très bien ce qu'elle dissimulait, gênée.

"- Et ça marche à chaque fois ?

\- Hein ?

\- Dès qu'elle va pas bien, elle l'appelle ?

\- Non, pas forcément.

\- Il la rassure toujours ?

\- Non plus, mais il y est déjà arrivé.

\- Pas à chaque fois.

\- Je sais pas. Il est pas toujours là dès qu'elle replonge.

\- Et toi, t'as vraiment jamais réussi à lui remonter le moral ?

\- Si mais c'est pas souvent, quoi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a fait mieux que toi parce qu'il l'a fait rire une ou deux fois à tout péter ?"

Non. Bien sûr que non, dit comme ça, elle n'avait rien à envier au gris. Elle n'avait jamais pensé les choses sous cet angle. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si génial que ça à y voir de plus près, le Riku, et qu'elle se focalisait sur des détails qui n'avaient pas de sens. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas autant dû l'envier. Qu'elle exagérait les faits. Peut-être.

"- Mm.

\- Allez."

Il tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, satisfait. Mais son regard pétillant revint bien vite près du sien.

"- Mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que tu dois t'éloigner de ça pour te protéger, Xy. Il faut aussi faire attention à ton bien-être.

\- Ça va, je gère.

\- Quand même. Tu veux pas rester quelques jours de plus à l'appart ? On a la place pour t'accueillir, et Rox sera grave content de t'avoir un peu plus."

Elle hésita. Imagina ce à quoi pourrait ressembler un si joli week-end - prolongé, si elle abandonnait les cours du lundi - avec ses vieux amis. Les parties de jeux, l'escalivade et toutes ces anecdotes qu'ils devaient encore se raconter.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de Naminé aussi longtemps. Pas alors que cette escapade n'était pas prévu. Elle n'avait même pas répondu à ses messages, et cette absence de retours n'était pas pour la rassurer.

"- J'peux pas, désolée.

\- Je pourrais te ramener dimanche soir si besoin, même lundi matin, j'ai pas cours avant 14h.

\- C'est pas ça le problème. C'était pas prévu ni rien. Déjà j'ai prévenu Nami à la dernière seconde, je peux pas en plus me barrer pour trois jours.

\- Eh, t'es majeure et vaccinée Xion. Tu vas où tu veux quand tu veux, pas besoin de le dire à ta meuf."

Elle détourna le regard. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle ne devait rien à l'artiste, qu'elle ne dépendait pas d'elle. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

"- C'est pas ça. Si elle a besoin ou quoi, faut que je sois là.

\- Besoin ?

\- Si elle va pas bien. J'peux pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle risque de-

\- Xy."

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui coupait la parole. Si doucement, en plus. Il la regardait comme une fleur délicate qu'il ne savait pas comment saisir.

"- Tu peux pas toujours être là.

\- Je dis pas que je dois toujours y être, mais là …

\- Là quoi ?"

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à voir les choses comme elle.

"- Je dois la soutenir.

\- Tu sais ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- D'aider ma copine. D'être là pour elle. C'est la base.

\- Non, Xion. Toi tu veux la sauver."

Elle se crispa. Ce mot sonnait comme une remontrance dans sa bouche, si puissant. Elle serra les poings, se sentant comme une gamine prise en faute.

"- Je vais pas la laisser alors qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas à toi de faire ça." il était trop doux, à croire qu'elle allait se briser. "Si Naminé va si mal, elle a besoin de soin. Tu ne peux pas la soutenir tout le temps, être là chaque fois qu'il faut alors que tu n'arrives apparemment pas à la sortir de là. Oui, peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Mais pas la tienne. Ou pas comme ça, en tout cas.

\- Tu comprends pas !

\- T'es pas une super héroïne, Xion. T'es pas là pour sauver les gens. Et c'est pas sain de vouloir à tout prix les tirer vers le haut comme ça, alors que ça te traîne vers le bas.

\- Mais ça me traîne pas vers le bas !"

Elle éleva la voix, incomprise, agacée de voir qu'Axel n'assimilait pas ce qu'elle essayait vainement de lui expliquer. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, désespérée face à tant de calme. Il l'observa un instant, pensif. Puis il ramena ses bras vers lui pour les croiser sur la table, enfin décidé.

"- Si, Xion."

Il la regardait comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle détesta immédiatement cette expression de peine bienveillante.

"- Tu vois pas comme t'as changé.

\- Exagère pas.

\- Tu foires ton année sans comprendre pourquoi." encore, ses yeux intransigeants dans les siens. "On a pas eu de nouvelles pendant des mois. Chaque fois que Roxas a tenté de te voir, c'était pas possible.

\- J'habitue plus dans le coin, Axel !

\- T'as vu comme tu réagis ? Je t'ai proposé de venir faire un tour à l'appart et tu t'es mise à paniquer ! Sérieusement, tu penserais quoi si Rox te faisait le même coup sous prétexte que _j'ai pas pu prévenir Axel_ ?" il imita des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Tu trouverais ça normal ?"

Non. Non, elle ne trouverait pas ça normal. Elle aurait peur, elle s'inquiéterait et elle se poserait de sérieuses questions sur son état actuel. Mais son meilleur ami était moins émotif qu'elle, ça ne comptait pas. Et puis, Axel et Nami, ça n'était pas la même chose. Pas la même situation, ni les mêmes enjeux. Il comparait l'incomparable !

"- C'est pas pareil !

\- Vraiment ? En quoi ?"

Se mordant la lèvre, la plus jeune baissa les yeux, cherchant des mots qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

"- T'étais pas comme ça avant de partir, Xy."

Il cherchait son regard, plus doux.

"- T'étais pas comme ça avant Naminé."

Non. Ça n'était pas vrai. Pas comme il l'entendait. Il ne voyait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient, lui ! Il n'était pas à l'appart tous les jours, il ne voyait pas l'artiste glisser sa main dans la sienne, il ne savait rien de leurs longues balades au bord de l'eau, et de ces regards éthérés qui lui éclataient le cœur et lui arrachaient d'interminables sourires qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir ! Il ne comprenait pas comme elle pouvait se sentir bien juste à coller son dos contre sa poitrine quand elle passait ses bras autour d'elle, ni comme ce si grand bonheur la rendait vivante ! Lui, il ne voyait que les larmes, et il les prenait pour témoin de ses suppositions.

Elle n'était pas la victime, et elle ne voulait pas le faire croire. Cette idée lui donnait l'injuste sentiment d'être la méchante de l'histoire, et elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle.

"- Nami a rien fait de mal !

\- Xion …

\- Non ! Tu sais rien Axel, viens pas me faire croire que tu la connais mieux que moi !"

L'enflammé soupira. Il laissa filer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre plus doucement.

"- Je dis pas qu'elle te veut du mal, ni qu'elle est mauvaise. Mais elle te fait pas de bien non plus.

\- C'est pas elle le problème.

\- Il y a des gens qui gangrènent leur entourage.

\- Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle pète pas la joie qu'elle pourrit les autres, putain !

\- Alors où est le problème, Xion ?"

Le problème. Elle ne savait pas où il était, non, ni même s'il existait. Et peut-être bien qu'il était en elle, au final, comme la tristesse de son amour. C'était tellement compliqué ces choses là, comme un grand flou dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de voir. Mais ça ne pouvait pas venir de Nami, non, parce que Nami lui donnait un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé ailleurs. Le reste, les disputes, la jalousie, ça arrivait partout. Elles passeraient outre. Oui, pour Naminé, elle passerait outre.

Elle vit qu'Axel s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, aussi se redressa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Comme elle le pouvait, tout du moins. Avec sa colère de petite fille têtue.

"-T'as pas envie de m'écouter, ça sert à rien.

\- Si, Xion, je t'écoute.

\- Tu vas me sortir la même réponse.

\- T'essayes même pas de l'envisager.

\- Mais y a rien à envisager ! Le problème est pas là, point !"

L'asperge secoua la tête. L'affaire tournait en rond, autant l'abandonner.

"-Comme tu voudras."

Ils ne s'accorderaient pas, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Le renard l'observa, indéchiffrable, puis il se leva pour aller vérifier la cuisson de ses légumes. Ce devait être prêt, puisqu'il tourna le bouton du four avant d'ouvrir la porte, enfilant un gant de cuisine pour extirper le plat brûlant de son antre. Une délicieuse odeur chaude et estivale réveilla l'appétit de Xion.

"- Tu restes manger ?

\- Oui."

Calmée, la jeune fille abandonna sa colère pour laisser place au remord. Elle aurait préféré éviter de monter le ton comme ça. Pour se faire pardonner - et montrer à son grand ami qu'elle ne voulait pas rester sur cette stupide rancœur - elle fila droit vers l'armoir pour récupérer les assiettes à disposer. Le sourire d'Axel la rassura terriblement.

Quand Roxas rentra quelques minutes plus tard, un délicieux plat l'attendait au milieu de la cuisine. Il jeta dans les bras de Xion le paquet de chocobons qu'il avait pris pour elle, la serra fort quand elle l'étreignit, et ils commencèrent tous à manger en oubliant Demyx qui savourait sa musique, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles.

xoxoxox

Passé un moment dans le train, Xion se fit la réflexion qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de transport. Le wagon balançait à peine, elle pouvait lire en toute tranquillité. Heureusement qu'elle gardait toujours un livre au fond de son sac pour s'occuper, si besoin il y avait. A peine la machine lancée, elle avait ressenti ce besoin immédiat d'occuper ses yeux sur le papier d'un bouquin - en l'occurrence, d'une bande dessinée, celle qu'elle avait empruntée et tardé à lire. L'histoire lui plaisait. Le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était calée aussi. Sans parler des chocobons qu'elle grignotait gourmandement, laissant l'objet fondre dans sa bouche avant de croquer les morceaux de noisettes.

Elle était bien, là. Posée. Remplie de la reposante certitude d'un futur plus agréable qui l'attendait.

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour une fois on termine sur un truc calme et serein, ça fait du bien.

Normalement, ce chapitre est un de ceux qui font le lien avec le thème, avec l'idée de héros/sauveur, mais … Mm, je pense que c'est clairement pas le défi que j'ai le plus respecté de ce côté. C'était plus logique dans ma tête, mais sur le papier je suis pas convaincu. Tant pis ?

A dans une dizaine de jours, si tout va bien !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey !

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre qui arrive ! Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez la fin de cette histoire sur le mois d'Aout. Vous pourrez attaquer Septembre le cœur léger (ou pas ?).

Merci à **Ima** , **Ironic Child** et **Sarabeka** pour leur review, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur la suite !

Et merci aussi à **Yu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je revois les eaux calmes où je me reposais, en ignorant la prochaine tempête. Je pensais toujours "Ça ira mieux maintenant", et chaque fois je me trompais. Chaque fois. Il fallait que ça revienne, forcément. Une erreur, une maladresse, et aussitôt, un regard froid que tu collais sur moi. Ton mal-être que tu m'écrasais au visage sans jamais vouloir en parler. Tu ne disais rien, mais je devais suivre sans cesse. Penser à toi souvent, tout le temps, t'observer, te questionner, recentrer mon monde sur ton unique personne, n'exister plus que pour toi._

 _Mon amour ne te suffisait pas. Il te fallait aussi ma peur, mon inquiétude, mon attention, mon obsession, mon énergie. Il te fallait moi jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et pas une pour les autres._

xoxoxox

Quand elle arriva enfin à l'appartement, Xion effleura la poignée qui gardait son foyer sans oser l'ouvrir. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte, comme conscients d'un danger dormant qu'elle risquait de réveiller. L'hésitation la gagna. Elle imaginait, derrière le battant, des scénarios qui lui chatouillaient désagréablement l'estomac. Ses doigts restèrent un moment sur le métal froid, caressant la poignée, hésitants. Elle réfléchit. Soupira finalement. Prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit, puisqu'il le fallait. Plus vite elle plongerait, plus vite elle pourrait sortir la tête de l'eau.

"- Yo !"

Aucune réponse. Incertaine, la noiraude s'avança à pas lents. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, glissant ses phalanges autour de la bretelle de son sac qu'elle tenait fermement, dans un élan de crainte. Son regard se porta sur les murs, le papier peint azur, les couloirs, le salon où elle déboucha en quelques enjambés. Personne. La cuisine aussi était vide, et Xion aurait bien cru que Naminé n'était pas à l'appartement si elle n'avait pas trouvé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Mais la princesse ne serait pas partie en oubliant de fermer à clef. Ce genre d'étourderie, c'était plutôt elle qui les alignait.

"- Nami ?"

Toujours le silence. Et puis, soudain, un bruit en direction de la chambre. La chambre de sa tendre colocataire, dont la porte demeurait entrouverte. Elle l'observa sans trop savoir quoi penser, incertaine, décida de poser d'abord son sac sur son propre lit avant de revenir. Elle y avait déjà mis les pieds, dans l'antre de Naminé, mais qui savait si la blondine ne s'y était justement pas réfugiée pour rester tranquille ? Loin d'elle ?

L'étudiante déglutit. Elle n'avait pas commis de faux pas, cette fois - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de chercher l'erreur qui lui vaudrait la froideur de sa petite amie. Peu assurée, elle s'avança et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, en dépassant à peine le seuil. Face à elle, un lit qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir parfois partagé quelques heures de sommeil et bien d'autres choses. Dessus, la jeune fille recherchée qui lisait, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Elle avait dû percevoir le mouvement du battant écarté, puisqu'elle redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant de sourire, simplement.

"- Bonjour."

Soulagée, Xion s'avança pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle sur la couette souple.

"- Coucou."

La dessinatrice attrapa un marque page pour le glisser dans son ouvrage, le refermant avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Elle se redressa et parla naturellement.

"- Ta soirée chez Roxas s'est bien passée ?

\- Yep." soulagée, quoi qu'encore sur ses gardes, la noiraude retrouva ses mots. "On avait la tonne de choses à se dire depuis le temps, ça a fait du bien.

\- Tant mieux." Naminé s'écarta pour lui faire de la place. "Il allait bien ?

\- Un peu crevé avec les exam', mais ça va. Il est content de ses résultats, apparemment il se classe plutôt bien dans la promo.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Oh, et Axel a une voiture maintenant !

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais ! Rouge comme ses tifs. Et ils ont emménagés ensemble. Leur appart est grave bien et il est bien situé en plus."

La main douce de la blanche se posa près de la sienne tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête, attentive, sans apporter de commentaire au joyeux récit du week-end de Xion.

"- On a passé une partie de l'aprem sur la console, et Rox m'a filé des livres sympas qu'il a lus depuis la rentrée. Y en a un qui se passe en Italie sur fond de révolution, c'est un classique appartement. Il te plaira peut-être.

- _Le guépard_ ?

\- Oh, tu connais déjà ?

\- Juste de nom. Mais je te l'emprunterais bien.

\- Aucun souci !"

Soudain plus bavarde, la brunette lui raconta deux trois anecdotes supplémentaires avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller en dessous, tout autant ravie qu'épuisée par cette journée. Sa tignasse d'encre se répandait sur les taies azurées, glissant en dessous pour venir chatouiller le matelas. C'est qu'ils avaient poussé ses cheveux, depuis presque un an qu'elle n'avait rien coupé. Il allait falloir y donner un petit coup de ciseau.

"- Et toi, avec Riku ?"

C'était comme un courant d'air froid qui glissait dans son corps en prononçant ces mots. Une inquiétude. Mais elle se rappela des paroles d'Axel, bien plus rationnelles que ses futiles inquiétudes. Elle s'y raccrocha pour chasser la peur.

"- C'était bien." Naminé sourit distraitement. "Ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir, même s'il n'est pas resté longtemps. C'était l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles."

L'occasion de prendre des nouvelles, oui, comme elle l'avait fait avec Roxas. Une rencontre comme une autre, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ou s'imaginer des choses. Fatiguée, Xion inspira. Elle ne s'était toujours pas débarrassée de cette irrationnelle jalousie, mais elle pouvait la calmer, maintenant. L'éteindre doucement. Elle ne laisserait pas ce désagréable poison ruiner une minute de plus de sa vie.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans soucis, dans l'ambiance tendre et joyeuse des longues conversations amoureuses. La lettreuse s'endormit tout contre sa moitié après un délicieux repas improvisée, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours.

xoxoxox

"- T'es mon nouveau dieu. 'fin ma nouvelle déesse du coup. Mais t'as compris le truc."

Amusée, Xion posa son paquet de chocobons entre sa partie de table et celle de Sora, qui plongea sans attendre la main dedans. Ils s'empiffrèrent avant que l'enseignante qui s'occupait de ce cours n'arrive, avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, puis elle replaça son trésor dans son sac et se redressa, prête à écouter. So, de son côté, entamait déjà un nouveau dessin dans la marge de son bloc note.

"- T'as fait quoi ce week-end ?

\- J'ai bossé sur la fursuit. Je veux la finir pour la Japan de cette année, et j'ai enfin pu acheter les derniers trucs qui me manquaient.

\- Cool ! Tu m'envoies une photo quand ça aura bien avancé ?

\- D'acc ! Tu vas voir, la tête a grave plus de gueule avec des yeux."

Xion pouffa.

"- Jusque-là c'est normal."

Face à la chaleur de l'été qui se rapprochait lentement, les deux camarades n'eurent d'autre choix que de retirer leur sweat respectif passé les premières minutes de cours. Le soleil qui passait par les fenêtres du bâtiment réchauffait délicieusement les bras de Xion. Elle frissonna, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une belle journée comme celle-là, ça méritait bien qu'elle aille se poser dans le parc pour paresser sous de délicieux rayons.

"- On mange ensemble ce midi ?" lança-t-elle à Sora.

"- Tu rentres pas chez toi normalement, les jeudis ?

\- Si mais bon, il fait beau, j'ai pas envie de bosser enfermée dans l'appart.

\- Ça marche alors ! Cafète ou tacos ?

\- J'ai grave envie d'un tacos."

Elle salivait juste à imaginer le surplus de sauce dans sa bouche. Et la viande, et les frites … Les bourses venaient de tomber, elle pourrait même se permettre de prendre une boisson avec.

"- Va pour le tacos." le châtain confirma, amusé.

xoxoxox

Xion referma lentement la bande dessinée entre ses mains, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle sentait les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, deux petites perles qui ne coulaient pas encore mais qui se gorgeaient lentement, prêtes à se laisser tomber. Elle inspira. Rouvrit le livre pour regarder encore une fois les pages qu'elle venait de dévorer. Sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus, douloureux. La brutalité des événements qui survenaient sur ces dernières cases la laissaient perdue, comme secouée par une baffe puissante qui retournait sa tête et toutes les idées à l'intérieur.

Encore, elle referma l'ouvrage, observa la couverture qu'elle tenait entre les mains. La surface colorée respirait quelque chose d'inconnu et de doux. Ce grand monsieur, cette minuscule gamine plantée devant lui. L'incertitude.

Elle pleura un peu, se promettant d'envoyer plus tard un message à Roxas pour partager son avis sur ce premier tome de _l'Adoption_. Plus tard, oui. Pas tout de suite, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était tout chamboulé à l'intérieur, une cascade d'émotions contradictoires, du refus à la colère, à la tristesse, à l'incompréhension. C'était abstrait, surtout, des brumes de sentiments qui ne portaient pas de noms. Pas de mots pour les décrire, ou alors pas de mots juste, pas assez précis.

Woaw.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes à Xion pour se remettre, poser la bande dessinée sur sa pile de livres lus avant d'aller chercher son téléphone qui chargeait plus loin. 98% de batterie, elle pouvait bien le débrancher. Le fil tomba sur le sol sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, encore égarée. La réalité lui revenait lentement. La brume se dégageait. Ne lui restait que l'envie d'aller se blottir sous les draps pour dormir, mais quoi de plus normal en fin de journée ?

Deux appels manqués de Naminé. La réalité se planta brusquement devant elle.

Ses mains, moites.

Elle vérifia son répondeur sans trouver de message. Pas de texto non plus. Est-ce qu'elle avait raté quelque chose ? Angoissée, la noiraude retrouva le numéro avant de cliquer dessus pour rappeler. Le vent froid dans la chair. Dans sa tête l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Une bêtise. Encore une gaffe.

On décrochait à l'autre bout.

"- Allo ?

\- Xion ?

\- Oui !" elle se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai vu que t'avais appelé. J'avais pas le tel sous la main alors j'ai pas pu répondre, déso …

\- Ah, ça."

Un silence. Un reproche ? Est-ce que c'était un reproche ?

"- Oublie. Je suis passée faire des courses et je voulais savoir s'il nous restait du papier toilette. J'ai oublié de vérifier en partant. J'en ai repris, dans le doute.

\- Ah."

Aucune idée, de s'il leur en restait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. A vrai dire, elle pensait à ce genre de détail quand le dernier rouleau vide lui restait entre les mains.

" Au pire ça nous fera de la réserve.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

\- D'acc. Tu rentres bientôt ?

\- Le temps de faire le trajet en métro et je suis là."

Elles raccrochèrent au bout de quelques minutes de conversation banale.

xoxoxox

Le soir même, c'est Xion qui se collait à la cuisine. Elle s'essayait au gratin dauphinois, reprenant ligne pour ligne une recette qu'Axel lui avait fait goûter, avant qu'elle ne vienne emménager ici. Une fois les pommes de terre coupées en fines lamelles puis cuites dans le lait, elle s'occupa des oignons - la petite touche de la recette de l'épouvantail - avant de mélanger le tout dans un grand plat et de le recouvrir très généreusement de gruyère. Elle enfourna le résultat. Une fois l'alarme programmée sur son téléphone pour ne pas rater la cuisson, elle se retourna ensuite pour aller s'étaler sur le canapé, prête à ne rien faire des prochaines minutes. Elle avait bien des cours à réviser et un oral à préparer, mais … Il fallait l'avouer, ses maigres chances de réussite ne la motivaient guère à s'y mettre. A quoi bon travailler maintenant, puisqu'elle devrait de toute façon repasser la majorité de ses matières en juin ? Si ce n'était l'année prochaine ...

"- Mm … Tu as fait le repas ?"

Une jolie princesse blanche surgit soudain de sa chambre, un sourire indéchiffrable en coin.

"- Yep. Gratin. Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut parce que je l'ai pas encore testé, mais quand Axel le fait ça déchire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Sérieux. Je pourrais manger de son gratin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

\- A ce point ?

\- Le meilleur qui existe sur cette terre."

Amusée, Naminé vint se poser près d'elle, caressant distraitement sa joue. Xion sourit en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact de ses petits doigts sur sa peau. Elle les rouvrit au moment où l'autre se penchait pour l'embrasser, la laissa faire et savoura toute la tendresse de cet échange. C'était si simple, si doux. Un bonheur délicat. Ses propres mains vinrent se glisser derrière la nuque de sa petite amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses lèvres passer au niveau de son cou, là où la peau tendre lui arrachait tout un tas de frissons incontrôlés. L'étudiante se mordit la lèvre, soupirant, mais fit descendre ses paumes sur les épaules fines de la gribouilleuse, un léger rire sur les lèvres.

"-C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça ?

\- Les petits bisous dans le cou sur le canapé."

Naminé glissa une de ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Moi qui te pensais plus perspicace … Je dois te faire un dessin ?"

Xion pouffa à ces mots, tout en songeant qu'elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce que la blanche pourrait bien dessiner si elle acceptait la proposition. Elle serra sa main, lui sourit mais se redressa. La fatigue émotionnelle de la journée lui donnait envie de poser la tête sur un oreiller, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de s'amuser sur le canapé. Bien que l'idée était alléchante, elle préférait la remettre à plus tard.

Et puis, elle était capable d'oublier son minuteur.

"- Mm, pas envie ce soir.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois." la taquina l'autre.

"- Faut une première fois à tout, écoute."

Naminé haussa un sourcil en l'entendant, comme si ses premiers mots ne l'avaient pas vraiment convaincue.

"- Oh."

Elle relâcha la main de la noiraude, restant tout de même assise près d'elle, à même le sol sur le tapis. Surprise, la plus jeune se tourna en partie vers elle, cherchant des yeux son joli visage pour établir le contact. Elle croisa son regard. Étrange. Et puis son sourire simple.

"- Et ce gratin, il doit cuire encore longtemps ?

\- Une vingtaine de minutes je crois."

Nami hocha la tête avant de se retourner, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. De son côté, Xion ferma les yeux, non sans glisser son bras hors du canapé pour poser sa main sur son épaule découverte par de fines bretelles. Sa peau était toute chaude.

xoxoxox

"- Mardi j'ai pas cours l'aprem, et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- Nickel !"

Et une après-midi jeux vidéo, une ! Xion rangea ses affaires de cours dans son sac une fois l'arrangement convenu, satisfaite. Elle tapa dans la main de Sora, puis les deux se levèrent pour filer au foyer chercher des nouilles instantanées. Un repas pas trop cher, assez consistant pour occuper leur estomac jusqu'à l'heure du goûter, tout du moins s'en persuadaient-ils pour profiter du goût chimique du bouillon qui ramollissait patiemment le bloc de pâtes. L'odeur artificielle que leurs narines captaient les envoutait définitivement.

"- Et avec ta copine, ça va comment ?

\- Comme d'hab."

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Naminé depuis un moment, tiens.

"- Faudrait que tu nous présentes un jour.

\- Bah, elle vient pas à la fac, ça va être chaud.

\- Et ça la dérange si je viens chez vous ?"

Sora lui demandait ça sans arrière-pensée, avec cette franche naïveté qui habitait tous ses mots, la tête à peine penchée sur le côté. On ne faisait pas question plus banale. Pourtant, Xion réalisa qu'elle ne se l'était jamais réellement posée avant aujourd'hui. De la même manière qu'elle n'avait justement jamais ramené personne à l'appartement depuis son emménagement. La seule et unique fois où elle l'avait voulu, elle s'y était mal prise, et la dispute qui s'en été suivie lui avait fait passer l'envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais Nami ramenait bien du monde chez elles, elle. Enfin, du monde. Seulement sa sœur et Riku, mais c'était déjà plus de gens que la noiraude n'en avait invité. Si elle s'y prenait suffisamment tôt, et non par surprise, elle devrait bien pouvoir faire venir le châtain à l'appartement pour lui présenter son nid. Deux fois qu'il lui montrait son appart, ce serait l'occasion d'inverser les rôles. Et de lui montrer la masse de bande dessinées dont elle lui parlait tout le temps.

Pourtant, et malgré tout l'entrain que leurs rencontres lui évoquait, elle ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant faire entrer Sora chez elle.

"- Oh non. Enfin, on a jamais vraiment évoqué le truc, faudrait que je lui demande."

Elle se souvenait des paroles de la blonde au sujet de son ami, de ses doutes bienveillants. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A moins qu'au contraire, la rencontre entre les deux n'influence positivement l'avis de l'artiste ?

"- J'veux pas forcer hein ! C'est juste que ça pourrait être sympa, quand même, de faire un truc chez toi un de ces jours.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait."

Elle lui sourit.

"- Faudra que je vois. Je te dirai ça."

Mieux valait éviter, pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas de nouvelles disputes.

xoxoxox

"- Nami ?"

Xion ne comprenait pas. Ça n'était rien pourtant, ce petit geste. Un recul évasif alors qu'elle approchait la main pour la poser sur la blanche, son visage qu'elle détournait. Comme un glissement chaque fois qu'elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais toujours si léger, presque poli, accidentel.

"- Oui ?"

Xion ne comprenait pas non. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou bien était-ce simplement la blanche qui n'était pas d'humeur ? Un problème qu'elle ignorait, qui rongeait sa princesse ?

"- T'as besoin d'aide pour le repas ?

\- Mm, pas pour la cuisine. Mais si tu pouvais mettre la table, ça m'avancerait.

\- D'acc."

N'osant insister ni demander, la noiraude s'avança vers le placard pour récupérer les assiettes qui y étaient entassées. Elle jetait de furtifs coups d'œil vers Naminé, laquelle ne semblait jamais l'observer ni même la voir. Elle mordit sa lèvre dans un mouvement hésitant, incertaine.

"- Ça va ?"

Elle se redressa en portant les assiettes, l'air de rien.

"- Oui."

Elle attrapa les couteaux et les fourchettes, sans oublier de passer prendre les verres dans le placard en hauteur. La table fut vite installée.

"- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui Xion."

Le ton plus sec de Nami lui fit ravaler son insistance.

Une fois le tout disposé comme il fallait au milieu de la cuisine, la gamine aux mèches noires s'approcha, cachant comme elle pouvait son manque d'assurance. Elle chercha le regard de l'autre, le capta quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui échappe.

Elle déglutit.

"- T'as pas l'air très en forme.

\- C'est juste de la fatigue.

\- Nami … S'y a un souci ou quoi tu peux me le dire, hein ?

\- C'est rien."

 _C'est rien_. La phrase qui exprimait tout son contraire.

"- Vraiment.

\- Ça ne vaut pas la peine de perdre du temps pour ça.

\- C'est pas une perte de temps. Faut parler s'il y a un problème, c'est normal.

\- Ça n'avancera à rien."

Xion détourna le regard. Elle avait maintenant la certitude d'un secret dissimulé, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ni avec les mots, ni avec les gestes, pour apaiser Naminé. Quand sa main se pencha pour effleurer celle toute proche de son aimée, les doigts pâles de la jeune femme lui échappèrent encore. Elle se recula, honteuse sans savoir de quoi. Peut-être qu'elle insistait trop. Peut-être pas assez. Elle ne trouvait pas le juste milieu.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant.

\- Ok."

Détournant le regard, Xion fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de la poêle sur le feu pour enfouir la déception qu'elle ressentait. Le ton de ces derniers mots la peinait, sans qu'ils ne fussent durs ou froids. Un brin agacés, possiblement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, en regardant les légumes qui cuisaient, si ce _Je n'ai pas envie de parler_ n'avait pas aussi le sens d'un _Je n'ai pas envie de te parler_.

xoxoxox

Un soir, la vaisselle dans l'évier, le soleil couché depuis longtemps. De la lumière qui dépassait de la chambre de Naminé. Il était tard pourtant, et la blanche aurait dû dormir. Tout du moins aurait-elle dû essayer, et elle n'essayait jamais avec la lampe de chevet allumée. Ici, c'était plutôt Xion l'oisillon de nuit. Xion qui ne dormait pas, justement, l'esprit agité. Après s'être tournée et retournée sur son oreiller, elle avait fini par se redresser, les yeux lourds du manque de sommeil. Encore, elle sentait quelque chose de pesant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et il fallait faire avec.

C'est en se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle avait aperçu la lumière dans la chambre d'à côté, qu'elle s'était approchée, et qu'elle avait toqué.

"- Naminé ?"

Dedans, un bruit étonné. Et puis, après quelques secondes, une voix qui l'invitait à entrer.

"- Tu dors pas ?" la plus jeune demanda en poussant la porte avant de la rejoindre sur le lit.

"- Je voudrais bien.

\- Insomnie ?

\- On dirait.

\- Je peux rester ?"

L'autre hocha la tête. Bienveillante, Xy approcha sa main de la sienne tout en cherchant son regard. Elle eut droit à un sourire, faible et maladroit, débordant de fatigue. Une drôle d'expression sur le visage de sa princesse, orné de deux yeux cernés.

"- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

Elle aurait pu essuyer un _Rien_ , un nouveau _Je ne veux pas en parler_ , une autre de ces petites répliques qui la piquaient chaque fois que Naminé les utilisait. Mais il n'y eu qu'un long silence derrière ses mots, une hésitation qui pesait, penchait. Peut-être la fatigue du soir l'emporta-t-elle finalement sur les doutes de la blonde, puisqu'elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour prononcer de nouvelles paroles.

"- Je ne te plais plus ?"

Ah. Ça, par contre, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. A vrai dire, la cadette penchait plutôt pour un problème en cours, un rejet de sa production ou encore une histoire d'ami ou de famille. Mais ces mots-là, elle ne les avait clairement pas prévus.

"- Hein ?

\- J'ai l'impression que je te ne plais plus.

\- Mais pourquoi ?"

Xion se mordit la lèvre.

"- J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?"

Elle repensa à leur soirée sur le canapé, la dernière fois. Peut-être Naminé avait-elle mal compris son refus? Elle n'était plus à une maladresse près, après tout.

"- Pas spécialement." elle détourna le regard sans lâcher sa main. "Mais tu passes peu de temps à l'appartement ces derniers jours. Tu ne rentres plus quand tu finis. Et puis …"

Et puis la dernière fois. Elle ne le formula pas, mais Xion le comprit. Elle n'avait pas tort, quant au temps passé dehors. Le soleil poussait la noiraude à aller faire la sieste sous ses rayons, souvent avec Sora, pour profiter des premiers beaux jours de l'année. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, pour leur après-midi jeu vidéo. L'autre avait dû mal interpréter ses longues journées en extérieur, dont elle ne prévenait pas toujours.

"- Tu t'installais souvent avec moi quand je dessinais au salon, avant. Mais là … J'ai l'impression que je t'ennuie.

\- Non !" elle s'exclama immédiatement, secouant la tête. "C'est pas que tu m'ennuies ou quoi Namin, au contraire ! C'est juste … Bah t'es occupée, j'ai plus l'impression de te déranger qu'autre chose, en fait."

Elle se rappelait de ces heures passées assise sur le canapé, près de celle qui dessinait sur la table installée au centre de la pièce. De longs silences. Des réponses brèves et évasives. Elle avait l'impression de la déranger, oui. D'être de trop. Lourde. Et elle ressentait bien comme une pointe d'agacement, soudain, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais senti que sa proximité était appréciée de l'aînée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait préféré s'éclipser dans sa chambre avec le temps, puisque sa présence lui paraissait plus envahissante, et que le manque de conversation de Naminé ne passait pas pour une marque d'affection.

Mais elle était bien mal placée pour parler de mauvaises interprétations.

"- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu me dérangeais.

\- C'est pas que tu l'ais dit. Mais tu parlais pas des masses et … Bah je servais pas à grand-chose quoi. Je pensais pas que ça te plaisait vraiment, que je sois là.

\- Ça n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que ta présence me dérange.

\- Je sais, je voulais pas dire ça.

\- Je suppose que ça devait t'ennuyer, à la longue, hein ?"

Non. Non, Xion voulait répondre. Et pourtant, elle le pensait bien un peu. Même avec un livre entre les mains, ces longs après-midis presque froids faisait le temps lourd et long. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, sûrement, mais elle sentait dans les yeux bleu triste de Naminé que cette réponse ne pourrait pas lui faire du bien. Evidemment. Il fallait qu'elle tourne les choses autrement pour éviter les blessures.

"- C'était juste long à force. Enfin pas chiant, mais …

\- Mais je ne suis pas terriblement intéressante non plus.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Nami."

Elle sentait ce regard de peine qui se détachait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, et ça lui serrait le cœur. Elle n'avait pas les bons mots, jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la dessinatrice comprenne les choses de travers quand elle s'exprimait ? Et elle, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'embrouille dès qu'elle parlait, encore à faire déraper la conversation ?

"- Mais c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Non ! Je dis juste que parfois j'ai pas envie de ça. Ou pas comme ça. Puis on fait plein d'autres trucs ensemble, bien sûr que non tu m'ennuies pas !"

Naminé haussa simplement les épaules, et Xion la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre son propre agacement, et décida que ce serait sûrement mieux pour elles deux si elle changeait de sujet. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver un que son regard maladroit se posait soudain sur les draps, la partie que leur ombre commune dissimulait savamment. L'autre main de sa petite amie. Le joli foulard qui s'enroulait autour de son avant-bras.

Quelque chose se noua brusquement dans son ventre.

"- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?"

Il fallait qu'elle réponde. Qu'elle réponde sans bégayer. Surtout, qu'elle réponde sans fixer obstinément ce qui se trouvait sous ces yeux, qu'elle venait de découvrir et qui frappait son esprit d'un millier de questions. Il fallait des mots, des mots qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser, des mots qui n'auraient pas peur et qui ne trahiraient pas la vague de pensées mélangées dans sa tête, ni les images, ni ce qu'elle croyait découvrir sans être sûre de ce qui se cachait sous le tissu.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

"- Oral demain. Ça me stresse."

Elle était fatiguée, pourtant.

"- Tu l'as préparé ?

\- Ouais."

Juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait fait deux trois recherches. Aucun entraînement. Et elle repensait inlassablement au foulard, à ce qui se cachait peut-être en dessous parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le mettre comme ça, après tout, si le bras lisse de Naminé ne dissimulait rien.

"- Et tes notes ?

\- Bah." elle haussa les épaules. "Je crois que je suis bonne pour le rattrapage.

\- Oh."

Les doigts de l'autre se serrèrent autour des siens, et Xion eut comme l'impression d'une terrible erreur. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait consoler.

"- Tu es sûr que tu passes suffisamment de temps sur tes partiels ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne dis pas que tu ne travailles pas assez." elle aurait eu raison, pourtant. "Mais tu devrais peut-être rentrer plus tôt pour réviser tes cours. Tu auras tout le temps de profiter de tes après-midis dehors quand tes examens seront terminés, Xy."

Ses doigts caressants. Son regard qui revenait vers elle. Elle retrouvait cette bienveillance qui donnait à Xion l'envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras.

"- Ouais, peut-être.

\- Je dis ça pour toi. Tu es la première déçue quand tes résultats baissent. Pense d'abord à ton année, tu as tout le temps pour le reste.

\- Mm."

Elle rentrerait plus tôt, alors. Peut-être. Elle verrait bien. Pour l'instant elle avait juste envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la princesse blanche et d'oublier tout, tout ce qui pesait lourd, tout ce qui la faisait brusquement douter et qui l'accaparait sans qu'elle n'ose poser la moindre question.

Elle verrait. Elle verrait si Naminé se cachait encore, demain.

Mais son angoisse pesante garda le sommeil éloigné, cette nuit-là.

xoxoxox

Le ménage. Xion n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit sans toucher à ses devoirs - elle avait deux semaines pour faire cette dissertation qu'on venait de leur donner, ça pouvait bien attendre un peu. Le sujet l'ennuyait, en plus. Une citation de Maupassant qui ne lui évoquait rien de bien florissant. Aussi, elle se retrouvait à passer l'aspirateur dans tout l'appartement pendant que sa petite amie était en cours. Jeudi après-midi, pluie, pas un temps pour flâner dehors. Au moins restait-elle à la maison, comme prévu. Elle omettait juste la partie "travail" du programme.

Le bruit assourdissant du mangeur de poussière lui vrillait les oreilles, aussi finit-elle par attraper son téléphone et ses écouteurs afin de lancer une musique acceptable. Elle fit un détour par l'entrée pour fermer à clef - on ne savait jamais qui pouvait entrer pendant qu'elle n'écoutait pas, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque - puis revint terrasser la poussière du salon. Une fois le salon et _No surprises_ de Radiohead terminés, elle s'en alla ensuite du côté de la chambre de Naminé. Elle n'entrait habituellement pas quand la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas, mais si c'était pour le ménage, elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Nami venait parfois dans la sienne pour lui emprunter des livres, et il n'existait aucune interdiction qui l'empêchait de mettre les pieds ici. Aussi, elle espérait que la découverte d'une chambre toute propre adoucirait sa copine quand cette dernière rentrerait. Ce que Xion avait fait, la blanche n'aurait pas à le faire.

Un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain. Il faudrait qu'elle la nettoie, après. Quand la douche serait sèche. Et qu'elle en prenne une en passant, la sale nuit dont elle avait maigrement profité devait lui faire une drôle de tête. Bien heureusement pour la brunette, la vue des bras nue de sa blanche ce matin, sous la douche, lui avait offert le soulagement nécessaire pour ne pas s'effondrer en plein oral ce matin. Elle n'avait pas brillé, et elle ne brillerait de toute façon pas cette année. Mais au moins limitait-elle les pots cassés.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle devinait déjà et le destinataire et le message, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour la contacter maintenant, et pour une seule raison. Elle commençait à bien le connaître, Sora.

"Super ton oral ce matin !

T'as géré, t'auras la moyenne je suis sur"

Elle sourit. Aussi simple qu'elle était, l'attention la touchait. C'était justement ce côté détendu et éternellement serein que son camarade dégageait qui lui plaisait.

"On verra quand Lockhart donnera les résultats. Bonne chance à toi pour le tien, mardi !"

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde, jetant le petit appareil sur le canapé avant de revenir dans la chambre. Chez Naminé, tout était propre et rangé. Cette pièce sentait le propre même dans ses petits désordres. Près d'une armoire se tenait une pile de différents carnets, des amas de croquis aux jolis petits livrets reliés. Des feuilles de papiers de 640g/m² s'amoncelaient, couvertes d'aquarelle. Et puis, encore un peu plus loin, les travaux finis et soignés qui demeuraient eux minutieusement rangés. Le lit, fait. Sur la table de chevets, des livres empilés. Devant le bureau propre, une chaise avancée, une chemise légère disposée sur le dossier. Des murs clairs, sans posters, uniquement cachés par les travaux que la demoiselle appréciait. Ou ceux qu'elle venait de terminer, pour en traquer les défauts qui surgiraient sous son regard dans les jours à venir.

Vraiment, une pièce qui respirait. Sûrement qu'elle avait été aérée dans la matinée, d'ailleurs, la fraîcheur du matin y dormait encore. Xion s'y promena un peu, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle déplacerait les dessins de Naminé pour passer l'aspirateur, sans perdre leur classement. Elle se pencha sur sa table de travail, observant les petits renfoncements dans le bois, ceux que les coups de crayons trop vifs creusaient irrémédiablement. Plus haut, elle avait sa petite poubelle de table, celle où elle jetait les résidus de papiers qu'elle découpait. Derrière, trois petits morceaux jaunes traînaient. Des fragments qui s'étaient échappés du seau, certainement. Elle tendit la main et s'en empara pour les jeter, mais la présence de minuscules lettres gribouillées sur ces feuilles froissées l'intrigua. Curieuse, Xion déplia les boules et les lissa comme elle put pour déchiffrer cette écriture qui …

Elle se figea.

Cette écriture qui était la sienne.

Ces mots qui étaient les siens.

Qu'elle avait écrit.

Et qui ne pouvaient pas se trouver là.

Le cœur de la noiraude se serra. Toute la chaleur de son corps l'abandonna alors que ses mains fébriles tremblaient subitement, poussant les trois fragments de papiers les uns près des autres pour reconstituer le message perdu des mois auparavant.

Ça n'était pas possible. Pas possible.

 _"Me cherche pas, je passe la soirée chez So. Si je rentre pas c'est que j'y dors, mais normalement je serai de retour à l'appart avant une heure."_

Ses doigts se figèrent autour du post-it.

* * *

On est bien là, hein ? (Bon, en vrai j'étais grave angoissé quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.)

A votre avis, ça va se terminer comment ?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey !

Et voilà, on arrive à la fin de cette histoire. C'est la plus longue que j'ai postée sur le fandom de KH, et ma plus longue fanfic finie tous fandom confondus alors ça me fait un peu drôle, mais je suis content d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout. Puis c'est quand même chouette de se dire qu'on a réussi à arriver au terme d'une histoire. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à faire la même chose avec mes futurs projets.

Accrochez-vous encore un peu, vos petits cœurs seront bientôt tranquilles !

Merci à **Ima** et **Ironic Child** pour les reviews qui m'ont fait sourire. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir votre commentaire, alors j'espère que la lecture de ce dernier morceau sera à la hauteur de la joie que je trouve en lisant vos avis.

Merci aussi à **Yu** pour sa relecture !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Et comment l'aurais-je pu ? C'était trop subtile, trop fin, autant de petits détails qui s'étaient agglutinés au quotidien. Mais quand on regarde un détail, Naminé, on ne voit que des miettes._

 _Pourtant c'était là._

 _Et tu n'avais pas le droit._

xoxoxox

Xion s'assit lentement - tout du moins elle dû bien s'asseoir, mais sa mémoire floue ne lui donnerait jamais le souvenir du geste. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible, de dur, qui ne s'effondrerait pas brusquement, mais le sol n'était plus qu'un nuage fragile et ses bras mous peinaient à tenir les papiers sous ses yeux. Elle inspirait, expirait sans que l'air ne rentre dans ses poumons, sans le sentir, et elle étouffait sans vraiment étouffer, mais son esprit secoué criait à l'asphyxie. Ses mains maladroites lâchèrent finalement l'objet de sa peur, de son incompréhension, ces choses qui ne pouvaient pas exister parce qu'il avait bien dû glisser quelque part le post-it, quelque part mais pas ici sur le bureau. Pas dans la chambre de Naminé.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son propre corps comme pour se protéger.

Il y avait forcément une explication. Une qu'elle pouvait comprendre, qui réglerait tout, une justification qui voudrait dire que non, Naminé n'avait pas lu ce mot, qu'elle ne savait pas déjà quand sa colocataire était rentrée, ce fameux soir, qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti, qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour … Pour … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naminé aurait fait ça ?

Pourquoi, si elle savait ?

Parce que la jalousie la bouffait malgré tout ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver Xion dans un mauvais moment, et qu'elle lui en voulait ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avec elle, simplement ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir juste dit qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle aussi, quand elle entendait parler de Sora, elle avait peur de ne pas être assez pour Xion ? Pourquoi cette colère froide, pourquoi ces mots, le rouge sur sa peau, la porte fermée, pourquoi tout ça alors ? Pourquoi cette atroce nuit qui lui brûlait encore le ventre, qui donnait de la peur à la moindre de ses décisions, qui la bridait quand elle voulait partir, qui l'inquiétait constamment, qui ramenait indéniablement son esprit vers elle à chaque minute, qui l'empêchait seulement de penser quand elle devait se concentrer sur ses foutus contrôles mais qu'un _Et si ?_ planait autour d'elle, qui la tenait fermement, laisse d'angoisse nouée à son cou ? Pourquoi cette peur qui l'enchainait, l'empêchait de rentrer tard, de s'éloigner, cette inquiétude inexplicable qui la gardait toute proche, à l'affût, qui la forçait de patience envers sa petite amie ?

Pourquoi ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Pas de réponse saine, tout du moins. Et Xion savait, elle savait que ces trois petits papiers impliquaient nécessairement une plus grande réponse. Une réponse qu'une seule personne pourrait lui apporter.

Une seule.

Inspirer, expirer. La noiraude répéta l'action encore et encore, repliée sur elle-même. Inspirer, expirer. Il y en avait une, d'explication. Une logique. Une qui ferait s'emboiter les pièces du puzzle. Une qui ferait rentrer les choses dans l'ordre.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Elle pencha la main pour récupérer les papiers tombés.

xoxoxox

Attendre. C'était peut-être ça, le pire. Sur une échelle de un à dix, Xion placerait cette après-midi à huit, neuf étant la découverte des papiers et dix la nuit de ses cauchemars. Les heures s'allongeaient, sa peur gonflait. Elle avait bien tenté de terminer le ménage commencé, pour s'occuper, mais son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Elle passait de longues minutes perdues dans ses pensées, angoissée, et quand elle revenait à elle, le mange-poussière n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Elle l'avait rangé avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, résignée. Ses jambes contre elle, son front reposant contre ses genoux.

Puis elle avait attendu. Sans lire, sans manger, sans toucher à son téléphone. Pas de vidéo ni de texto. Évidemment, pas de devoir. Rien. Sa tête restait bloquée, son esprit plein de brume peinait à aligner deux pensées liées sans que l'appréhension ne vienne les diluer. Ses mains moites tripotaient nerveusement les pans de son jean. Elle voulait que Naminé arrive, et qu'elle ne vienne jamais. La conversation à venir la terrifiait déjà, et elle envisageait malgré elle la possibilité d'ignorer cette incompréhensible découverte. Jeter les papiers. Faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Vivre et trainer ce mensonge derrière elle.

Son cœur palpitait trop fort.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle aurait tellement, tellement voulu que tout ça n'arrive jamais.

Et puis, la porte s'était ouverte. Son cœur avait raté un battement. Son estomac s'était soulevé.

 _Ça va aller_ , elle avait dû se répéter. _On va parler du problème. Comprendre d'où il vient. Le régler. Ça va aller parce qu'il y a une explication. Et s'il n'y en a pas, il y a une raison. S'il y a une raison, il suffit de parler. De régler ça. Et quand on aura réglé ça, tout ira bien. Ça va forcément s'arranger._

"- Yo !

\- Bonsoir."

Naminé s'approcha, tout sourire, un regard bienveillant dirigé vers la cadette qu'elle trouva assise au salon. Son foulard autour du bras.

 _Pourquoi ?_

"- Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

\- Ça va. Mais les derniers rendus approchent, je vais avoir du travail cette semaine.

\- D'acc. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

\- Ça devrait le faire.

\- Bon courage."

La lettreuse força un sourire qu'elle sentait pitoyable sur ses lèvres. De quoi faire froncer les sourcils de sa colocataire.

"- Et toi, tes dossiers ?

\- Bah, j'ai qu'une disserte. Ça fait moins de boulot. "

La blonde hocha la tête avant de filer vers la cuisine, déposant au passage son sac près du canapé où siégeait Xion. Xion, justement, qui la suivait du regard comme on observait une parfaite inconnue. La gorge nouée. Dans son petit poing serré, son odieuse découverte. Elle se leva passé une dizaine de secondes, la main dans le dos, le regard fuyant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dans la cuisine, le four devenait soudain fascinant. Elle fixait le bouton et la multitude de petits signes qui tournaient autour. Tant de modes de cuissons, tout ça pour qu'elle utilise toujours le même, quelle tristesse. Et si elle essayait autre chose, un de ces jours ? L'instrument regorgeait de fonctionnalités qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

" - Tu as l'air épuisée. " Naminé constata, levant un regard intrigué vers l'étudiante. " Ton oral s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh oui, d'après So … » était-ce une bonne idée de l'évoquer maintenant ? « ... je m'en suis bien tirée et j'aurai la moyenne.

\- D'après lui ?

\- La prof m'a pas fait de retour, et j'ai du mal à voir ce que ça a donné.

\- Difficile de juger son propre travail.

\- Yep. »

La blanche attrapa dans l'armoire de quoi se sustenter, une barre de céréales pour récupérer les forces que les cours lui avaient volées. Elle ne se doutait pas, sûrement, de ce qui se cachait dans le dos de sa brunette. De la découverte. De l'horrible trésor. La fatigue sur ses traits, elle pouvait sans mal l'attribuer à leur insomnie partagée. Pourquoi aurait-elle envisagé autre chose, hein ?

Pourquoi après tous ces mois ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

" - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Hein ?"

Elle rit, avant de désigner sa compagne d'un geste de la tête. Les fils d'or coulant autour de son visage remuaient en même temps.

La demoiselle était de si belle humeur. Et elle allait gâcher ça.

"- Tu es plantée sur le seuil de la cuisine, Xion. Si tu veux manger, il te faut entrer.

\- Ah. » elle sourit nerveusement. « Ouais. Désolée, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Couche-toi tôt ce soir. Ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

\- Ouais. Je vais faire ça. "

Elle allait se coucher tôt. Dormir ? Sûrement. A quelle heure ? Aucune idée. Epuisée, incapable de fermer les yeux. Ça n'était pas normal, ça. Il y avait contradiction. Les gens fatigués dormaient. Elle aussi elle dormait beaucoup, avant. Elle faisait même la sieste, certains après-midis. Elle dormait d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, sans s'en trouver reposée. Mais ces derniers jours, son esprit refusait de s'éteindre.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, mal à l'aise, mordilla distraitement sa lèvre comme le voulait ses tics nerveux. Pour peu, elle aurait laissé ses doigts réduire à néant la preuve qu'elle tenait lovée entre eux. Mais il ne fallait pas.

" - Nami ?

\- Oui ? "

Si elle les perdait, elles n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de tenir cette discussion.

Elle l'observait qui mâchait sa barre, le regard tellement paisible, piqué d'une soudaine curiosité. Elle la regardait et il n'y avait que du bon dans Naminé, que de la douceur, des gestes calculés qui lui donnaient des allures nobles. Dans ses bons jours, en tout cas.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache maintenant.

" - On peut parler cinq minutes ? "

L'autre haussa les sourcils, se tournant entièrement dans sa direction.

" - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non … Enfin, oui, mais c'est pas … "

Elle soupira. Déglutit. Envisagea mille excuses pour échapper à cette situation. Inspira longuement. Hésita. Resserra ses mains moites autour des preuves. Et brusquement, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir plus, elle posa sa découverte sur la table sous les yeux de l'artiste.

" - J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre. "

Naminé ne comprit pas, d'abord. Elle reposa délicatement son encas. Son regard de ciel s'attarda sur les papiers que Xion venait de déposer, intrigué. Irrité. Et puis soudain, un voile. Ses traits durs. Sa main se crispa. Il y eut, l'espace d'un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage, comme un millier de pensées qui défilaient pour s'arrêter sur celle qu'il lui fallait. Les iris qu'elle releva soudainement n'avaient plus rien de doux.

" - Tu es entrée dans ma chambre.

\- C'était pour faire le ménage. Je passais l'aspirateur et je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire je pouvais m'en occuper ici aussi. Quitte à faire une partie de l'appartement, autant-

\- Tu es allée fouiller dans mes affaires.

\- Non ! J'ai juste vu ça en regardant sur le bureau je te jure, je rentrais seulement pour-

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! "

L'accusée se releva brutalement, dardant sur sa petite amie un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'affectueux. Xion se recula comme par réflexe, mal. Mais elle tint bon.

" - Vérifie l'appartement si tu veux, je faisais juste le ménage !

\- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé si je préférais qu'on me demande, avant d'entrer dans la pièce la plus intime pour moi, sans que j'y sois ?

\- Tu rentres aussi dans la mienne quand tu as besoin de quelque chose !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ça te dérangeait." la princesse haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras.

"- Toi non, tu n'as jamais dit que ça t'embêtait que je vienne.

\- Et bien ça me dérange." elle serra les dents. "Je ne pensais pas que tu profitais de mes absences pour fouiller dans mes affaires.

"- J'ai pas …"

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase. Le ton ferme et froid de la blanche imposait ce qu'elle établissait désormais comme une vérité indiscutable. Inutile de résister.

Le bleu de ses yeux gelés comme un lac d'hiver plantait sur elle deux pupilles aiguisées. Xion l'aurait juré, la température de l'appartement venait de chuter. Elle se serait presque sentie frissonner - où bien son corps tremblait-il pour d'autres raisons ?

"- Je voulais pas te mettre en colère ou quoi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu pensais que ça ne me ferait rien ?

\- C'est pas … J'ai pas fait ça contre toi.

\- Laisse-moi en douter."

La noiraude déglutit. Elle inspira avant de désigner sa trouvaille.

" - T'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Tu ne l'as pas posée."

Angoissée, la plus jeune croisa également ses bras, sans assurance, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi qu'elle ne voyait pas. Ses petits doigts fins attrapèrent le tissu de la chemise qui la recouvrait, cherchant du courage. Il lui en fallait. Elle devait régler ça maintenant. Trouver le problème.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?"

Un silence. Naminé ne la lâchait pas du regard, alors que Xion scrutait les recoins de la pièce, écrasée. Elle eut bien du mal à relever les yeux, mais elle le fit, respirant pour lutter contre la nausée qui lui titillait les sens. L'autre parla lentement, distinctement. D'une voix claire qui ne supporterait pas l'opposition.

"- Tu crois que je te l'ai caché." constata-t-elle simplement.

"- J'ai pas dit ça."

Mais, pour une fois, elle le pensait. Quelle autre solution y avait-il pour expliquer cette découverte ?

"- Tu crois quoi ? Que je jouais la comédie la dernière fois ? Que ça m'amusait ?

\- Non Nami, je veux juste comprendre ce que ça foutait là !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je me taille les bras pour le plaisir tous les quatre matins ?"

Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Pas comme ça. C'était trop douloureux.

"- Mais oui, bien sûr, si tu savais comme ça m'amuse ...

\- Je pense rien, je-

\- Mais si ça te plait de me faire passer pour une menteuse."

Des mots, c'était dur à trouver, mais il lui en fallait. Maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne perde le fil de la conversation.

"- Je te prends pas pour une menteuse. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi y avait ça dans ta chambre, c'est tout.

\- Tu t'es déjà forgée ta propre idée.

\- Je serais pas venu te parler si c'était le cas !

\- Tu ne serais pas venu me parler si tu me faisais confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance ! Je t'accuse de rien, je veux juste comprendre ! "

Encore ce ton, celui de la dernière fois. Cette voix beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas cacher de colère, cet air impassible et dur, ces mots qui lui faisaient mal, ce poids écrasant qui la suppliait de se plier à la volonté de l'autre. Abandonner, arrêter, s'excuser et porter une faute qu'elle n'avait pas faite. Tout, tout pour ne pas entendre, pour ne pas sentir ces yeux là, pour oublier cette voix. Tout pour retrouver les journées chaudes, et pas les longs après-midis distants et les colères insensées, les disputes inattendues qui se glissaient au coin d'une phrase.

Face à elle, Naminé triturait le foulard enroulé autour de son bras. Xion tiqua, soudain.

"- Mais je t'en prie, je t'écoute d'abord.

\- Hein ?

\- Explique moi ce que tu es allée t'imaginer.

\- Mais rien justement ! Je sais pas ce que ça fait là, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question !

\- Tu penses que je t'ai menti la dernière fois."

Le foulard, il n'avait pas de raison d'être là. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, Xion l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vu sous la douche, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil, hésitant à entrer pour récupérer sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice. Elle l'avait vu et la peau immaculée ne portait sur elle que les filets d'eau qui coulaient. Elle n'avait rien. Rien à cacher. Mais elle cachait quand même.

La conversation tournait.

"- Oui ! Oui j'ai pensé ça, mais c'est pas le problème ! Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi c'était là, je veux comprendre pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Je t'accuse pas, je veux juste que tu m'expliques Nami !

\- Tu ne m'accuses pas ?" un rire froid, et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. "Tu plaisantes ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je parle avec toi pour comprendre !

\- Comprendre quoi ? Tu as déjà ta propre version.

\- J'ai pas de version, je sais juste que j'ai trouvé ça et je veux que tu m'expliques, c'est tout ! Je veux qu'on parle, qu'on parle de ce qui va pas, de pourquoi ça c'est arrivé ! Je suis pas en colère ou quoi, je t'en veux pas, je veux juste savoir !

\- Pas en colère ? Tu t'entends parler ?"

Oui elle s'entendait, elle percevait ses propres mots désespérés comme sortis d'une autre bouche, sa voix qui montait et qui menaçait de se briser. Sa voix comme un bouclier pour se défendre qu'elle élevait, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour se protéger. Se protéger face à la froideur de Naminé, parce que Naminé blessait avec les mots plus qu'avec n'importe quel geste.

Et elle ne répondait toujours pas. Et Xion réalisait, peu à peu, que la conversation lui donnait des allures d'accusée. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser son ton.

"- Explique-moi. Je te demande rien d'autre."

La blanche s'éloigna pour aller s'appuyer contre la table de travail. Délicate, légère et en colère. Elle prenait son temps.

"- Je l'ai simplement trouvé par terre en passant dans la cuisine."

Hein ? Trouvé ? Simplement ?

"- Où ?

\- Sous le frigo."

Non. Non non non, Xion avait vérifié le lendemain, elle avait regardé, il n'y avait rien. Rien sous le frigo, juste de la poussière qu'elle avait ramassée avec les mains avant de la jeter à la poubelle. Elle en était tellement sûre, elle n'avait pas pu le rater.

"- Quand ?

\- Tu comptes me faire passer un interrogatoire ?

\- J'avais vérifié le frigo.

\- J'ai dû le ramasser avant, c'est tout.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vérifié, toi ?"

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui répondait jamais ? Pourquoi la relançait-elle toujours sur ses propres questions ?

La brunette retenu de justesse le mot qui devait franchir ses lèvres. _Demain_. Elle hésita. Mais elle devait être sûre.

"- Je sais plus … Sur la fin de la semaine, quand j'ai nettoyé la cuisine …

\- J'ai vérifié avant. Deux ou trois jours près, en repensant à ce que tu m'avais dit." elle redressa la tête. "Parce que je te fais confiance, moi."

Elle lui mentait. Elle lui mentait et Xion le savait sans pouvoir le lui dire, et c'est elle qu'on accusait. Elle savait, elle avait les preuves sous ses yeux. Et elle ne comprenait pas.

"- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Regarde comment tu réagis. Tu m'aurais accusée de l'avoir caché.

\- Non. "

Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, ça n'était pas vrai. Ça n'était pas vrai, mais comment pouvait-elle prétendre le contraire maintenant, après les mots prononcés ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se défendre ?

Et son bras qui n'avait rien. Qui n'avait rien mais qui laissait croire. Et elle commençait à voir, un peu, mais elle refusait de comprendre ça parce que ça n'avait pas de sens, parce que si Naminé n'allait pas bien elle pouvait le lui dire franchement, Xion n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter.

Il y avait un problème quelque part. Un détail qui débloquait complètement.

"- Autre chose à dire, ou je peux manger en paix ?

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vérifié le lendemain et y avait rien. Tu mens."

Il fallait que ça sorte. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et offrir de grands sourires à quelqu'un qui lui mentait. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne comprenait soudain plus.

"- Pardon ?

\- T'as compris Naminé !"

Et peut-être, peut-être que pour une fois, ajoutée à sa peur quotidienne, elle ressentait de la colère. De la colère, parce que la fille aux robes la faisait tourner en rond alors qu'elle lui demandait de simples réponses, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

"- Tu me mens.

\- Je te mens ? Qui vient d'avouer qu'elle venait d'en faire de même ?

\- Je voulais voir ce que t'allais répondre ! Et tu m'as menti !

\- La confiance règne.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti si t'avais rien à cacher ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, depuis le début de cette conversation ?

\- Tu tournes en rond !"

Et, peu à peu, c'était dans la tête de Xion que les choses tournaient, la fatigue rampait et elle ne savait plus vraiment elle-même ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle se sentait comme empêtrée dans une toile d'araignée. Il lui fallait se poser, se reprendre et réfléchir au sens de ses mots, à son objectif. Comprendre où elle allait, puisque l'autre changeait toujours de chemin.

"- Garde tes délires pour toi."

L'accusée écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Ses délires ? A quel moment s'agissait-il de délires ?

"- Pardon ?

\- Si tu veux jouer les paranos, c'est ton soucis. Je me suis expliquée, à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

\- Tu m'as rien expliqué ! T'évites le sujet !

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes questions.

\- T'as pas répondu !" paumée, elle se planta face à gribouilleuse. "Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti ! Pourquoi t'as caché ça ! C'est tout ce que je te demande !

\- Je n'ai pas caché ça !"

Le regard de Naminé, si fort, écrasant, de la glace qui lui brûlait la peau. Elle voulait détourner les yeux, tout arrêter, échapper à ces mots qui lui faisaient mal, ces mots qui n'apportaient pas de réponses, ces mots qui creusaient la plaie. Elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il faudrait faire semblant alors, semblant de ne pas savoir, et que cette relation ne mènerait à rien.

Combien de fois avait-elle fermé les yeux sur leurs disputes insensées ?

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi c'était dans ton bureau ?"

Le silence encore, le silence toujours, le silence l'arme pour la dissuader, parce que chaque seconde lui donnait une occasion supplémentaire de plier.

Le silence qui laissait à Naminé le temps pour réfléchir.

"- J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter ce genre d'idioties, Xion. J'ai du travail, des études, des choses infiniment plus importantes que tes histoires."

Xion se crispa. _Tu n'es pas importante_ , c'est ce qu'elle entendait. Et ça la brisait.

"- Si tu veux rester bloquée là-dessus, soit. Je ne resterai pas avec quelqu'un qui me fait perdre mon temps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne qui n'est même pas capable de me faire confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance ! Je veux juste comprendre !

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !"

Tout le corps de Xion se crispa en entendant le ton brusquement haussé.

"- Amuse-toi tant que tu veux. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes délires paranoïaques."

Ces mots, ça sonnait comme une rupture. Une menace tout du moins, épée de Damoclès qui dansait au-dessus de sa tête. Epée qui allait tomber. Qui allait tomber si elle insistait encore. Alors c'était ça, le choix ? Tout arrêter, ou continuer en oubliant les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher ? Ignorer ? Fermer les yeux, et laisser l'éléphant se faire une place au milieu du salon sans faire attention à lui ?

Il y avait une raison. Il y avait forcément une raison, mais la conversation ne menait à rien malgré tous les efforts de Xion. Et il ne lui restait plus rien à répondre face aux derniers mots que la blonde venait d'asséner. Elles se regardèrent, sans parler. Naminé froide, Xion égarée. La princesse blanche s'avança dignement, récupérant au passage le sac qu'elle avait déposé quelques minutes auparavant.

"- Puisque l'ambiance n'est pas propice au travail, je vais avancer mes projets chez Skuld. Je te laisse tout le loisir de réfléchir ici. On reparlera en rentrant. Ou demain, si je reste dormir là-bas." elle se retourna. "J'apprécierais que tu évites de recommencer à fouiller dans mes affaires entre temps."

Déboussolée, la jeune fille la regarda faire sans bouger. Sans esquisser le moindre geste. Sans réaliser vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"- D'accord."

D'accord, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. D'accord, Naminé s'éloignait en fermant derrière elle la porte de l'appartement. D'accord, Xion fixait le vide de la cuisine, incrédule. Les petits papiers sur la table. D'accord, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Les caressa. Les attrapa. D'accord, elle se sentait vide. Plus rien, d'un seul coup. Une peur vague, puissante mais si lointaine. Des fragments de colère incomprise. Anesthésiée de l'esprit, elle ne pensait même plus. Sa tête toute embrouillée cherchait une prise stable pour comprendre, appréhender. Donner un sens aux mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Sans succès.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

xoxoxox

Le soir, Naminé n'était toujours pas rentrée. Enfin, elle parlait du soir, mais était-ce si tard que ça, 19 h ? Peut-être qu'elle allait revenir pour le repas ? Après ? Dans la nuit, si Skuld pouvait la déposer. Et puis elle l'avait bien dit, l'artiste, qu'elle risquait de ne rentrer que le lendemain. Elle l'avait bien dit, Xion n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Mais la vraie question, c'était encore de savoir si Xion voulait vraiment que la princesse blanche rentre à l'appartement.

A quoi bon la revoir, si c'était pour affronter encore ses regards, sa colère froide, cette hautaineté qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? A quoi bon, si elles devaient s'éviter pour le reste de la semaine ? Se disputer ? S'ignorer ?

Se séparer ?

Non. Pas la dernière solution, Xion n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Nami, pas son soleil, pas ses nuits chaudes contre sa peau, par les sourires simples et discrets, pas les journées passées au bord de l'eau à parler, les mains qui s'effleuraient, pas le bonheur intense qu'elle trouvait pour un rien contre ses lèvres, pas les rires, pas son épaule confortable, pas ses cheveux qu'elle tressait parfois pour s'occuper les mains. Pas tout ce qu'elles avaient construit, à deux, en presque deux ans. Leur complicité, leurs regards partagées, les blagues qu'elles seules comprenaient.

Elle savait tout, Xion. Les tics de Naminé, la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, sa peur de ne pas réussir assez, tous les petits défauts qu'elle trouvait dans ses dessins merveilleux. Elle savait la légèreté de ses gestes, la forme de ses seins, la manière dont ses jambes bougeaient quand elle passait la main entre. Elle connaissait ses robes préférées, la chemise légère qu'elle portait quand elle voulait changer. Elle savait qu'elle détestait la viande de poulet, mais qu'elle adorait les dragibus et les courgettes. Elle buvait des sodas quand elle était en groupe mais jamais seule parce qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que ça les boissons trop sucrées. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà eu des copains, jamais de copine, mais qu'elle regardait quand même les filles avant de la rencontrer. Qu'elle avait longtemps hésité entre l'animation et l'illustration, mais qu'elle aimait le dessin par-dessus tout.

Elle savait.

Et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce que la jeune fille qu'elle aimait ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui venait de quitter l'appartement. Parce qu'elle se demandait, parfois, entre la distance et les disputes, où était passée l'artiste éthérées dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Parce que leur dernière conversation lui donnait l'amère impression de jouer la méchante et qu'elle ne voulait pas, Xion, elle refusait d'être celle qui faisait du mal aux autres. Elle voulait l'aider, aucune intention plus sincère que celle-là ne l'avait jamais habitée.

Mais elle ressentait autre choses, maintenant. De la colère, parce qu'on lui mentait et qu'on l'accusait. Parce que l'autre la regardait avec ses yeux écrasants, et qu'elle voulait lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Parce qu'elle l'avait complètement déboussolée et qu'elle avait l'impression, la désagréable impression qu'on la prenait pour une idiote. Parce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui ordonner d'ignorer tout ça.

Et ses yeux se mouillaient, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Et soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Suivant un puissant besoin de distraction, la noiraude se leva pour aller récupérer l'objet toujours sur le canapé depuis les messages de Sora. Une sonnerie, c'était un point fixe pour son esprit, quelque chose de simple à suivre. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet pour l'attraper, le regarder. Manqué, l'appel. Bien sûr. Le petit voyant rouge clignotait dans le coin de l'écran. Elle l'observa un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins moelleux, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Sécha d'un rapide coup de manche les petites perles qui menaçaient de couler. Sora, l'expéditeur. Sûrement qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose pour préparer son propre oral, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la force pour parler dans l'immédiat. Elle effaça simplement la notification, et regarda mécaniquement ses mails. Des pubs EMP et Etsy, rien d'intéressant. Messenger, rien. Ses messages, rien de la part de la blonde qui ne préviendrait sûrement pas de son retour. Mais un nom en gras, qui indiquait un nouveau texto, attira son attention.

Axel.

 _" Eh ! Rox a enfin des vacances, on est tous dispo si jamais tu veux venir passer quelques jours à l'appart._

 _Le lit est vite fais, hésite pas. Envoie juste un message avant de grimper dans le train que je vienne te récupérer à la garre. "_

Une semaine chez eux. Avec Roxas, Axel et Demyx, la console et les chocobons. Elle se souvint des deux journées, si tant est qu'on puisse vraiment parler de journées, qu'elle avait passées chez eux. Ça ne remontait pas tant que ça. Elle devait pouvoir compter ça en semaine tout au plus. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis. Un long siècle …

Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'envoyer sa réponse.

 _" Je peux t'appeler ? "_

Elle aurait dû dire ça à Roxas, sûrement. Elle le connaissait si bien, depuis si longtemps. Mais il y avait des choses qu'elle ne se sentait pas de partager avec le cousin de la personne qui partageait sa vie.

Et puis, depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, elle réalisait à regret qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ses réactions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ne dirait pas, ce qu'il ferait. S'il comprendrait ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Alors, c'est le numéro du rouquin qui s'afficha soudain sur l'écran, souligné par les lettres blanches « appel entrant ». Elle se mordit la lèvre. Décrocha.

" -Allo ?

\- Xion ? Ça va ? "

Oui elle aurait dû dire, parce que c'est ce que les conversations sociales lui avaient appris. Mais ni son état, ni le ton réellement inquiet d'Axel n'autorisaient ce soir ce genre de mensonge.

" - Non. " elle déglutit. " Ça va pas trop, non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Inspirant, la noiraude se redressa sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment formuler cette boule dans son ventre. Mais elle avait l'impression étrange que l'allumé comprendrait quand même. Qu'il saurait.

Qu'il avait déjà compris bien des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

" - C'est Naminé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Une dispute, une dispute débile. Le problème, ça n'était pas l'événement en soit, mais tout ce qui tournait autour. Tout ce que ça voulait dire. Tout ce qu'elle n'expliquait pas, mais qui lui écrasait le ventre. Le problème, c'était qu'aucune autre engueulade, aussi dure soit-elle, ne lui avait jamais retourné la tête de cette manière. Roxas ne l'atteignait pas comme ça avec ses mots. Il ne faisait pas trembler ses mains, ni son cerveau, ni son cœur. Il ne lui donnait pas envie de baisser les yeux ni de rendre son repas. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait, pour la première fois, plus envie de prendre la défense de Naminé, et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver de solution.

" - On s'est disputées. "

Un silence. S'il s'était trouvé en face d'elle, il aurait certainement hoché la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. A tout lâcher. Il l'aurait regardée avec ses yeux nucléaires et il aurait écouté patiemment, sans juger. Sans la traiter de parano.

Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Axel qui se comporte ainsi, et pas Nami ?

" - I-il s'est passé un truc, e-et … "

Et les larmes revenaient. Et sa voix ne tenait plus.

" - Eh, calme Xion. Je suis là ok ?

\- J-je voulais juste lui demander de s'expliquer parce que … J'ai pas voulu l'engueuler ni rien, je voulais juste qu'elle me réponde parce que je comprenais pas un truc, mais ça l'a foutue en colère et je comprends pas.

\- Tout doux. Explique-moi étape par étape, d'accord ? "

Elle aurait voulu mais c'était trop fort, c'était là et ça la retournait, et elle ne pouvait pas rester calme alors que ça la dévorait de l'intérieur et qu'elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il y avait justement trop à expliquer, trop d'étapes, et comment pourrait –il comprendre si elle ne lui donnait pas d'emblée tous les détails ?

" - O-on … J'ai trouvé un truc dans sa chambre qui aurait pas dû y être … Mais je lui ai pas demandé avant d'entrer parce qu'elle était pas là et elle l'a mal pris …

\- D'accord.

\- Mais c'était un truc super important. J-j'avais besoin qu'elle m'explique pourquoi c'était là parce que … parce qu'on peut pas ignorer ça, on peut pas faire comme si ça existait pas … Et je comprenais pas, et elle répondait pas à mes questions, ça m'a juste embrouillé la tête et je savais plus quoi dire … Elle est partie en disant que si j'étais pas contente elle s'emmerderait pas avec moi, mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Je voulais juste qu'elle m'explique !

\- Ok, ok. "

Elle sentait les larmes le long de ses joues, sa voix qui faisait des siennes et Axel qui devait certainement paniquer à l'autre bout du téléphone parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer les gens qui pleuraient, encore moins à distance, mais elle ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux pour étouffer des sanglots qu'il entendrait de toute façon, des sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher. Et il n'en fallut pas plus, la première vague laissa place à la tempête.

" - Wo wo, calme Xion, ça va aller !

\- Je veux pas rester là ! "

Pas là, pas seule, pas loin de ses amis. Parce qu'elle avait qui comme ami ici, à part Sora qu'elle ne pouvait pas inviter ni rejoindre sans y laisser sa conscience ? Un appartement vide, des murs silencieux, sa propre tristesse qui lui revenait en pleine face. Elle ne voulait pas dormir ici ce soir.

" - Xion ?

\- E-elle est même pas là, si elle rentre ça sera pire, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Je veux pas, j-je-

-Ecoute, tu vas venir à l'appart ok ? "

Elle hocha la tête sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, laissant échapper un couinement tout en essuyant ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette proposition-là.

" - O-ok …

\- Tu vas vérifier les trains. T'en fais pas pour le prix, je t'en rembourserai une partie s'il y a besoin.

\- M-mais-

\- Pas de mais. Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance." elle renifla, sans rien ajouter. " S'y en a plus je viens directement te chercher, j'ai la voiture de toute façon. Sinon, tu me dis quand t'arrives, je t'amène à la maison et on va parler de tout ça au calme. On s'occupe de toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord …

\- Prend quelques affaires avec toi. T'es pas obligée de rester longtemps, mais on sait jamais, vaut mieux prévoir. "

Il continua, toujours sur ce ton posé, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se calment. Une fois les larmes taries et les sanglots étouffés, il lui fit promettre de le tenir au courant de son avancée. Ils vérifièrent les trains ensemble, en trouvèrent un qui partait de nuit et Axel prit le temps de la rassurer quant au fait que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, qu'il serait heureux de la voir et Roxas plus encore. Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Xion se releva tout doucement, perdue dans la nuit sombre qui s'était installée dans l'appartement.

Mais elle avait un but, maintenant. Quelque chose à faire.

Des affaires. Elle prit un grand sac sans trop réfléchir, y fourra une bonne réserve de culottes et de boxers, trois tee-shirts, deux pantalons et un short. Trop pour quelques jours, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Elle voulait s'éloigner, s'éloigner en toute urgence parce qu'elle sentait qu'il fallait. Elle avait trop mal ici.

Des livres, des BDs. Le second tome de L'adoption qu'elle voulait lire absolument, et qu'elle serra contre son cœur comme pour y laisser une part de la tristesse qui remontait doucement. Ses affaires de cours, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'y retourner après les vacances. Ses bracelets fétiches qu'elle accrocha autour de son poignet. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en un regard, le temps de repérer ce qu'elle voulait absolument emmener.

Ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix garder, si jamais elle ne revenait pas.

Elle contempla le sac fait, rempli à ras-bord. Se changea pour enfiler un treillis, glissant ses papiers, son porte-monnaie, son chargeur et un petit livre supplémentaire dans la multitude de poches. Elle ajouta son téléphone. Fit un dernier tour. Passa ses bras dans les bretelles du sac. Un ultime regard.

La chambre ne lui avait jamais paru si paisible que ce soir-là. L'appartement semblait dormir. Les meubles, les lumières éteintes, les rideaux tirés qui laissaient filtrer une simple lumière jaune volée aux lampadaires, le ronron du frigo, comme un gros chat somnolant. Elle allait laisser cet endroit vide, et le constat lui serra le cœur. Mais il le fallait. Pour elle. Parce que c'était trop. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Pas maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers la porte. Se retourna encore une fois pour regarder l'endroit, se revoyant déposer les premiers cartons. Elle les sentait, tous les souvenirs qui imprégnaient ces murs. Ces mois de sa vie qui avaient filé, si vite. Et les larmes lui seraient presque revenues, s'il lui en était resté quelque part dans le corps.

Mais il fallait dire au revoir.

Au revoir.

Juste au revoir.

Alors elle tourna définitivement le dos au foyer silencieux, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la referma délicatement, comme pour ne pas le réveiller.

* * *

Bon, en fait, il se pourrait que j'ai menti. Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le dernier. Enfin si, c'est là-dessus que se clôt l'histoire de Xion et Naminé, avec une porte qui se ferme comme les consignes le voulaient. Mais en fait, il y a un petit épilogue qui vous attend. Donc voilà, il vous restera un peu de lecture la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas pu m'arrêter sur ce passage en écrivant la fin. Il restait des choses que je devais encore faire dire à la noiraude, alors j'ai rajouté ce passage que vous aurez bientôt entre les mains.

Comme toujours, j'espère que cette lecture vous a plu, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !


	13. Epilogue

Hey !

Et voilà l'épilogue, soit le tout dernier morceau de cette histoire. Qui m'aura pris plus d'un an à écrire pour 70k mots. C'était une chouette aventure !

C'est court, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce petit passage rédigé de la main de Xion, comme une conclusion de toute cette histoire et des en-têtes qui débutaient chaque chapitre. C'est aussi une manière d'expliquer l'après, et de ne pas rester sur la fin brusque que le dernier chapitre propose. Que vous ne partiez pas avec un millier de questions en tête.

Merci à **Ima** et **Ironic Child** pour leur review, et à Yu pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Epilogue

Un an que j'ai passé cette porte. Un an jour pour jour, et parfois j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement plus, d'autres fois tellement moins. Un millier d'années que je te connais, et c'est hier que je t'ai abandonnée. Il y a des jours où je me demande, en y repensant, si je n'avais pas compris que je partais pour ne plus jamais revenir. Si je ne savais pas déjà que je ne verrai plus ton visage. Je devais bien le sentir vu les affaires que j'ai prises, non ?

Un an, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ça n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment t'envoyer cette lettre, au final. Je la fais pour moi, c'est Axel qui me l'a suggéré. Parce que j'y repensais encore. Il a dit que ça ne me soulagerait peut-être pas, mais que ça me permettrait de faire le point dans ma tête. Le point sur quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Sur ce qui fait toujours mal, même un an après ? Le point sur toutes ces conversations que j'imagine entre nous. Sur tout ce que je voudrais te dire, maintenant que je comprends. Mais je ne pourrai pas le faire, et tu ne prendrais pas la peine d'écouter, de toute façon. Alors j'écris. J'écris toutes ces choses que j'ai formulées milles fois dans ma tête. J'écris cette discussion que nous n'aurons jamais.

Axel, tu sais, il a été génial. Et il a tout perçu bien avant moi, que ça n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment, je suppose. Je t'ai dit, le problème était si subtile … Il fallait que je comprenne par moi-même, personne n'aurait pu me le faire entendre. Et pour comprendre, il fallait que je parte loin. Loin de toi. De cette emprise que tu avais sur moi. Il a fallu que je m'éloigne pour réaliser. Un peu comme avec ces dessins qui ne représentent plus la même chose quand on s'éloigne, tu sais ?

Mais donc, Axel. Il a été génial, et je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Pour les allers-retours qu'il a faits en allant récupérer mes affaires, pour tout ce qu'il a expliqué à Demyx que je ne pouvais pas dire, pour m'avoir aidée à trouver les mots justes avec Roxas. J'avais peur de lui dire à Rox, tu n'imagines pas. Quand j'ai compris, j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le droit de partager ça avec lui. Tu es sa cousine. Ça lui aurait fait du mal. Et puis, il ne m'aurait pas crue. Il aurait toujours eu un doute. Je flippais. J'ai omis beaucoup de détails pour l'épargner, et je t'en veux pour ça. Je t'en veux parce que j'ai perdu une partie précieuse de notre relation, et c'est toi qui nous l'as volée. Il y a des choses que je ne peux plus lui dire, maintenant. A cause de toi.

Sora, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revu. Je lui ai juste dit que j'arrêtais la licence, et il n'a pas trop posé de questions. Il est descendu me voir deux fois, la première pendant les vacances d'été, la seconde quand j'ai eu ma chambre étudiante en septembre, pour la visiter. Moi, je suis montée chez lui en octobre, à la Toussaint. Ça me fait plaisir de continuer à parler avec lui. Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que je n'ai pas perdu mon année. Et personne n'est là pour me dissuader de le voir, maintenant.

Pour ce qui est études, je n'ai pas vraiment bougé. Je retape une L1, toujours en Lettres Modernes. Mes parents n'ont pas apprécié, parce que l'appartement leur coûte de l'argent, mais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde. Ils n'ont pas compris que l'année s'était mal passée, je crois. C'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec eux. Je préfère qu'ils continuent de croire que c'est le système de la fac qui m'a perturbée. Après tout, la moitié des L1 retape, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, hein ?

Un an. C'est dingue. Douze mois que je ne t'ai pas revue. J'ai bien vu les messages que tu m'as envoyés, après notre appel. Pour prendre des nouvelles, s'avoir comment j'allais. Ça a était dur de ne pas te répondre, tu sais ? J'avais l'impression d'être odieuse, de t'ignorer consciemment et de te faire du mal pour me venger. Je m'en voulais. Mais je ne pouvais pas te parler. Pas après ça.

Parce que tu me manquais trop et que je serais revenue si je n'avais pas coupé les ponts.

Et tu sais, certains jours, je me lève en pensant que c'est fini tout ça, et j'espère que tu vas bien, que ta vie te plait et que tu es heureuse. Mais il y en a d'autres où je t'en veux, je t'en veux affreusement, et le pire c'est que c'est moi que ça bouffe. Je voudrais t'avoir fait du mal en te quittant, que tu ne t'en remettes pas et que toi aussi, un an après, tu penses encore à moi comme je pense à toi. Que tu sois incapable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre toute ta vie. Je veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi, et que tu souffres, et que tu comprennes enfin ce que ça m'a fait, tout ça. La culpabilité, la peur, les remords, l'isolement. Mais ça ne sert à rien de vouloir, puisque je ne peux rien faire pour changer ces choses-là.

Je ne peux pas oublier, alors j'essaye de vivre. Et ça marche de mieux en mieux, je crois, malgré les hauts et les bas. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été fatiguée, lassée. C'était dur d'aimer les choses, d'y retrouver du goût. Mais c'est revenu, lentement. Grâce aux autres. Grâce à moi. Il y a des jours où je me lève le matin, et je me sens heureuse sans raison. C'est aussi simplement que ça. Et ça fait du bien, un bonheur qui ne dépend de personne.

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, alors je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Je voudrais te dire encore et encore que je t'en veux et que tu me manques, mais je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand-chose.

Ah, si. Il y a encore une chose que j'avais besoin d'écrire. Je l'ai déjà dit mais tu sais, un an après, ça fait du bien de le répéter encore. J'ai besoin de l'écrire noir sur blanc pour ne pas l'oublier. Pour ne pas douter.

Même si je voulais t'aider, même si je refusais de craquer, même si je détestais l'idée d'être celle qui abandonnerait l'autre, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en te quittant. Et je sais bien que j'espère te faire un peu de mal en écrivant ces mots, mais j'ai le droit. Après tout ce que toi tu as fait, j'ai le droit. Ça fait du bien, parfois, d'endosser le rôle du méchant. D'être celle qui blesse.

Il fait vraiment beau, aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais appeler Roxas pour qu'on aille se poser au parc avec du chocolat et des ficellos.

Je te laisse. Je t'en veux encore, mais j'espère que tu vas bien.

Xion.

* * *

Voilà. Tout est fini. Bon.

Déjà, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette fanfiction, **Lae** , **Milou** , **Ironic** **Child** , **Sarabeka** et **Ima** qui a très fidèlement reviewé ! Tous ces messages laissés sont autant de sourires et de motivation. Merci aussi à ceux qui sont venu lire, et à Yu qui a relu toute cette histoire. C'était chouette de ne pas faire ce bout de chemin seul, et j'espère vous recroiser plus tard sous d'autres histoires.

Et en parlant d'autres histoires, j'me fais ma pub au calme mais pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux thématiques abordées dans cette fanfic, celle que je suis en train de préparer aborde les mêmes sujets – relation toxique, modèles de couple hors de la norme admise par la société, ect. Elle ne sera pas centrée sur les mêmes personnages, mais il y sera y sera question d'après, reconstruction et de _quoi que je fais maintenant que je suis sorti de ça_ ? Ça va arriver en septembre, ça sera très long et je crois que j'ai jamais autant bossé sur un projet long – voir un projet tout court. Bref.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivit, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
